


My Father's House

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting the orphanage he was raised in, Vin Tanner decides to adopt twin boys he has bonded with.  Even though he and Chris are coming together as lovers, Vin asks a former Dutch officer that is now in his protective custody to be his wife so he has a better chance of getting the boys. This decision changes the lives of Team 7 as they go with Vin to My Father's House orphanage. Chris Larabee is reunited with his first love and Vin meets his father who has searched for him since he disappeared at age five. The team is plunged into an age old mystery and Travis' orders = "Don't get into trouble" are soon forgotten.</p><p>UPDATE: The ending of this fiction is now posted = Chapter 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grandmother

\----Chapter 1---

{Tuesday}

Chris Larabee walked into the Team 7 bullpen carrying a load of papers. “JD! You hear anything from Vin yet?” The team leader asked as he deposited the papers into his open briefcase on his desk.

“Just printing off an email now, Chris! Shoot, will you look at this girl with him? She is gorgeous!” JD quipped. “Buck, will you go get these pictures? It’s of Vin and a girl and a girl and her grandmother.”

Wilmington grumbled but got up from his desk and ambled into the break room to pick up the pictures.

GIRL? The word shocked Larabee. He’d been nurturing his sharpshooter for months and thought for sure they had an understanding. 

Buck Wilmington stood in the break room dumbfounded staring at the picture of the two women. Shit! It’s … damn it’s Chris’ grandmother.

[][][][][]

At a ranch in Four Corners, Vin Tanner sat at a roll-top desk finishing his email. Behind him Jennifer VanBrie stood leaning against the wall.

“Vin. I think you better call Chris.” Jennie said quietly.

Turning, Tanner looked at her. “You getting’ some vibes, Jen?”

“Well, whatever pictures you sent. Your team … they think it’s a wedding picture.”

Millie Lathrop VanBrie walked into the room just as Vin answered, “Larabee would have more sense than that, he knows …”

“Larabee?” Millie gasped staring at her adopted grandson.

“Yeah, Chris Larabee. My boss. The guy I’ve talked about for the last four years.”

“Ohmigod, Vincent. You never said his last name before.” Millie gasped as she rushed to a chair.

Tanner was on his feet immediately and kneeling in front of her. 

“Christopher Adam Larabee …of Indiana? His father’s name is James?”

“Yeah.”

Millie leaned forward and hugged the confused sharpshooter. 

“Ah, Millie.., you want to tell me what is going on?” Vin asked concern for the woman etched in his voice.

“Remember the lost grandson I told you about? Whose mother, my daughter, banished me if I was to marry anyone after my first husband died …. Chris is that grandson. I haven’t seen him since he was fifteen years old.”

[][][][]

“Chrissss!” It was a choked out cry that brought Larabee on the run.

“Buck? Buck, what’s wrong?” Chris said as he entered the break room and saw the stricken look on his old friend’s face.

Shakily Wilmington handed his friend the picture of an older woman and the young woman with Tanner.

Larabee stared at the photo. Suddenly sitting as memories flooded his overwrought brain.

“JD!” Buck ordered. “Print the whole email, will you?”

Bucklin Wilmington took the sheet out of the printer and glanced over it. Putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder he read… “Says here that Tanner bought a place in Four Corners called Pritchard Homestead. This … blonde … is someone he’s known since Army days. And the other lady is sort of his adopted grandmother. And….at the request of the US Army … the blonde, Jennifer VanBrie, is under Tanner’s protection.”

“Buck … this is … is …” Chris choked, unable to finish.

“She’s your grandma, Chris. I’d recognize her anywhere.”

Larabee reached for the vibrating phone on his hip but his hand was shaking so bad the phone slipped and slid across the table to be caught by Buck, who answered it.

“Wilmington.”

“Bucklin. Damn I’m sorry. I didn’t know about Millie bein’ Chris’ grandma. She just tol’ me the story about them. Listen. Close up the office and head for the landing pad on the roof, will ya? Millie’s got lunch waitin’ for you guys. Tell Chris’ it’s her Wednesday night special… only it’s for Tuesday lunch. An orange Army helicopter is already airborne to pick you guys up. The pilot has bright red hair and lots of freckles. You need to show him picture ID to get onboard. If he doesn’t ask for ID – don’t get on. Will explain when you get here.”

“Oh yeah ... Millie wants to know if Chris got what she sent him for his high school graduation.”

“I don’t think so Vin. I’d know if he did. His mother picked up the mail every day, so if she sent something for Chris … “

Larabee looked up as the conversation with Tanner progressed and then reached for the phone.

“Vin.”

“Hey cowboy, I’s sorry. Millie just told me what went down with your mother. I’d never have sent that picture if I’d known. Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you love me? Yes or no?”

“You know I do. Yes.”

“Good, ‘cause Cowboy in the next few months, I’m gonna need all the strength you got. Turn off the computers and close up the office. Millie wants to see you Chris. I’ve been talking about you for four years now. Just never said your last name until now. A chopper is on its way to pick you guys up. You and Buck might want to take the afternoon off… you anyway.”

“Okay.”

Larabee looked up at Buck and nodded. He was too wasted to give the order himself.

Buck stepped out of the break room just as Ezra walked into the offices. “Hey guys! Tanner’s invited us all out to his new place for lunch. Close down your computers and lock up your desks!”

“I don’t think we’ll have time to drive out there and back, Mr. Wilmington,” Standish said putting his case down on his desk.

“We will if we get to the roof and board the chopper that is already airborne to pick us up.” Buck answered.

“And this invitation was for all of us?” Ezra questioned.

“Vin said the team, Ezra. That means all of us, yes.”

Buck turned back to Larabee who was slowly standing. Buck watched as Chris put his phone back on his hip and gathered up Tanner’s email printout.

Larabee stepped out of the break room and immediately Nathan Jackson was at his side. “Chris, you all right?”

“Yeah, Nate, thanks. Close up shop. Buck and I probably won’t be back this afternoon.” Chris said walking to his office.

[][][][]

On the roof, the orange helicopter hovered. His orders were to wait for Team 7, but they better damn hurry Redston growled. Then Red watched the double doors burst open and six surly looking men walked toward him. He cut the engines and stepped out. He read their names alphabetically and assigned each a seat. Then they were airborne. Redston grinned as the youngest member oohed and aahed about the sight from the sky.

Five minutes from touchdown, Buck noticed a motorhome inching its way around the curves on the two-lane highway that lead to Larabee’s ranch.

“Chris! That looks like your Dad’s motorhome. Thought he wasn’t due for another week?” Buck said. “Chris. He’ll want to know about Millie.”

Larabee tapped the pilot. “Redston? Will my cell work in here? Can you give me directions to Tanner’s place?”

“Your cell will work fine, sir. Have him continue past your place to the historical marker about the Pritchard Homestead. Tell him to turn in there. I’ll okay him through the gate.”

“Gate?” Several asked.

Redston talked into his mike in Dutch for a short period and then explained in English. “Jennifer and Millie VanBrie are under the protection of the US & Dutch Army. The whole place is monitored, inside and out. Well… except for … you’ll see when we get there. We answer to Tanner only.” 

Chris called his father and gave him directions. He did not mention anything about Millie VanBrie.

“Holy shit, stud! Look at this place!” Buck yelped as they circled above the Pritchard Homestead.

“Damn, look at those horses!” JD quipped as they passed over some newly built barns and headed for a heliport.

Chris looked over the place. He’d heard that Sam Pritchard had wanted to sell and then had been killed in a freak accident. He wondered how Vin could afford this.

“Like to know how Tanner can afford a place like this?” Buck mused. “Maybe the ladies bought it for him?”

“Tanner made quite a bit of money bounty hunting. His financial adviser has invested it well,” Redston offered as he landed. “He just never used it until now.” 

The ex-Ranger looked at these Federal agents as they got out of his chopper. He wondered if they really knew Tanner.

“Gentlemen … if you would go with Rogers in the tan Jeep, he will take you up to the house and lunch. Agent Larabee, if you would come with me … your grandmother would like to meet with you privately before lunch.”

Buck looked at Chris, and then said, “I think it would be best if the team waited to greet Larabee’s Dad. Otherwise James will think something has happened to Chris.”

Rogers replied, “The motorhome is passing through the front gate now. By the time we get to the house, he will be there.”

[][][][]

Chris Larabee silently got into the Jeep with the pilot. His mind was elsewhere. For all his awareness he could have been killed instantly and he wouldn’t have even noticed. His memory was twenty-five years back to the argument between his mother and his grandmother. He never did understand why his mother was so upset about grandma marrying someone else. She was young and deserved another life if she could get one. His dad had found out later that the man, Jerald VanBrie, was a Dutch diplomat and had also lost a mate. The fact that his mother refused to allow his grandmother back in the house with her husband had really upset him as a teenager, and still did. Sarah’s death had added to the estranged separation with his mother. Chris sometimes felt his mother wished he had died instead of Sarah and Adam.

“Agent Larabee.” Redston said quietly.

Chris jerked suddenly clearing his head of past memories. He looked around and found concerned blue eyes staring at him. “Vin?”

“Hey cowboy, you all right?” Tanner replied cautiously.

“Just … remembering the last time I saw her. Never did understand why my mother did what she did. Still don’t.”

“She wanted to meet you away from the house since your Dad is approaching. She wants to meet you first, so this is my woodshop. I’ll take you to her. I’ll stay if you want, or I can leave.” Tanner said opening the passenger door.

“I’d like you to stay. You know her. I haven’t seen her in twenty plus years yet it seems like yesterday.”

“Thanks Red, we’ll walk up to the house from here. Tell them to go ahead with lunch.”

“Sure thing, Sarge.” Redston answered.

“Sarge?” Chris quizzed as he stretched. 

“He’s from my Ranger unit.” Tanner replied. “Couple others here too.”

Before Vin could open the Woodshop door, a bird whistled and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow Nextel phone. “Yeah.”

“Senor Larabee is here and we parked the motorhome in front of the bar. Do you want him up there?”

“Not yet. Have him join Team 7 for lunch. Chris, Millie and I will be along shortly.”

Tanner dropped the phone back into his pocket and took out a key card and slipped it into a slot on the door. Chris heard the lock click open and reached for the door. It opened in front of him and there she stood … her hair gray but still short … his grandmother.

“Ohgod!” Chris gasped as he stepped forward and hugged her.

Vin stepped through the door and let it close behind him. Then he leaned against it and watched bad ass Larabee cry like a baby as boy and grandma sunk to the floor on their knees.

“Shhh, Chris. It’s okay.” Millie whispered as she stroked the back of his neck. Her eyes motioned Vin off the door and he dropped next to Chris taking the man in his arms and pulling him back.

Chris leaned into the man he loved, thankful for the added support. 

“You never got anything I sent, did you?” Millie asked quietly. “High school graduation … or the award you got in the Navy?”

“No. Buck moved in with us a year later. Around graduation he found a fifty dollar bill in the trash… all cut up, but never found a card. He figured it was from you and she probably burned the card with the trash.”

“Why? Why did she hate you so? You’re her mother.” Chris croaked.

“She wanted me to stay a widow. I don’t know why. I know if I had passed first your grandfather would have remarried. He was the kind of man who needed a woman to take care of him. I loved him very much, but I also fell in love with Jerald VanBrie. With him, I got to do things that Carl was never interested to do. I’ve traveled. Lived in New York City, Chicago and Amsterdam. I speak Dutch and French now. Your father …”

“Dad’s here.” Chris blurt out.

Millie said something in Dutch to Tanner who pulled out his yellow phone again and spoke a couple sentences in Spanish. Minutes later the door opened and James Larabee walked into the woodshop.

“Son.”

“Dad?”

“Come on,” Tanner said, “Let’s go into the office over here. Got some chairs and a couch in there.”

Chris watched his father and grandmother walk toward a door and he stood quietly waiting for Vin to move. 

“He doesn’t seem surprised to see her, does he?” Chris finally said as he watched his dad open the door and enter the room.

“Unlike your mother, he’s kept in touch with her, though it took him a while to find her initially. He has seen her a time or two, otherwise they corresponded through a friend after he found out your mother was shredding mail that came from her for you and for him.”

“You’ll stay, please.” Chris rasped.

“I’ll stay.” Tanner said as he slipped his arm around Chris’ waist and together they walked into the office.

“Vin, nice to see you again,” James Larabee said as the two men entered the small office. 

Chris chose to sit next to Vin and face his father and grandmother. No one seemed to notice that Larabee held Tanner’s hand as he spoke.

“You … kept in touch with her? Why … why didn’t you tell me?” Chris rasped.

“I’m sorry about that Chris,” his father answered. “When you were in high school, I couldn’t risk it. Your mother was volatile. Didn’t want her to take it out on you. You were already pissed for her sending Millie away. I have some things in the motorhome that I found in your mother’s bedroom. She actually saved some of the things Millie sent to you over the years. A really nice gift I took out of her trash … Millie sent it when you graduated from SEAL training. I was always going to bring it to you but never did. I have it now.”

“Is mother coming out later?” Chris asked not sure he wanted to see the woman.

James Larabee sighed. “Frankly Chris, I don’t know what your mother is going to do. We haven’t slept together since I found the SEAL gift. And six months ago, when I found all these other gifts for you … I filed for divorce. I gave her the house and half of our savings. I took the motorhome and the Honda. Right now … I’m homeless except I do have a house but its on wheels.”

Vin leaned in and whispered something in Chris’ ear and then kissed him lightly on the cheek as he got up to answer the bird whistling phone ringing in his pocket.

A slight blush raced across Larabee’s cheeks and that brought a laugh from Millie. “Christopher Larabee blushing! That is a new one. You know, I figured you and Buck would be together by now. I was really surprised when I heard he had followed you into the Navy, him hating water the way he did.”

Chris looked at his father, “Dad?”

“I don’t have a problem with it son. Long as you’re happy.”

Stepping back into the room, Tanner said, “Lunch is over and the team is heading back. Buck would like to come in and see Millie.”

Millie stood up and said, “Why don’t I go out to Buck? I’d like to meet this team that Vin has been talking so much about. James, you come too. Let Chris get himself together, and then we can all go in have what is left of lunch.”

Millie leaned into Vin and mumbled something to him in Dutch and he stared wide-eyed at her as she and James left the building.

“Vin, what did she say?”

“Wha?” Tanner muttered turning to see the love of his life standing behind him.

“What did she say to you?”

“She said,” Tanner began as he kicked the office door shut, “That I should push ya back on that couch, rip your pants off and suck ya dry.”

“Hell if she did!” Larabee growled backing up as his sharpshooter approached.

“Nope ... she said, don’t rush. Just take his horns off gently. And that is exactly what I am going to do!”

“Vin! Redston said the place was monitored… cameras in every …. OOPH!” Larabee’s legs hit the couch and he fell backwards onto it.

Tanner dropped with him, deftly unzipping the black dress pants and pulling out the hardening cock as Chris fell.

Larabee jerked as a hand touched him and he looked down to see his groin exposed and a hard shaft in Tanner’s hand. He stared wondering who … then realizing it was him who Vin was holding. Chris lay back moaning Vin’s name as his best friend licked him, sucked him into oblivion. Larabee stiffened as the organism coursed through him, exhausting him, draining all tension out of him.

“Ya taste good, cowboy. Sweet, little bit salty… nice. We’ll take ya next time in the soundproof room where you can yell all ya want.”

“What? What about you?” Chris rasped huskily.

“Am doin’ fine. Got work to do. You can satisfy me later. How you feeling? Ready to go have some lunch.”

“Damn Vin, you just drained every ounce of energy out of me and you want me to …. Just give me a few minutes okay.” Chris moaned closing his eyes and remembering the touch of his lover’s tongue and mouth. Lover. That was a word he didn’t think of for his sharpshooter. Tanner was full of surprises.

“Yer thinkin’ too much, Chris. Come on.” Vin said opening the office door.  
Larabee stood up slowly, zipping up his pants and tucking in his shirt as Tanner left the office. A soundproof room to listen to his Texan howl. He couldn’t wait.

The two men walked out shoulder-to-shoulder to the group of people near the Hummer that was to take Team 7 back to the heliport.

A tall dark-haired man named Sharkey spoke briefly to Tanner in German. Chris watched Vin’s mouth drop open as the sharpshooter looked at him and back to the man talking.

“Explain that to Larabee,” Vin ordered.

“Sir. I’m Samuel Shark, also known as Sharky. I assist Dr. Montgomery in the riding class for the handicapped.”

“I’ve heard of you. Billy Travis helps with that class.” Chris said.

“Yes … and …” Sharkey paused looked at Vin and then swallowed when Tanner told him to go ahead. “Well, sir, thought you should know that Billy can’t wait until you and his mother get married and he is out at your ranch full time.”

“Married?” Larabee growled tightly.

“Yes sir. He is collecting horses and pictures and things. Can’t wait to move into … I think he said Adam’s room.” Sharkey continued stepping back from the man in black as he saw anger boiling out of the man.

“Mrs. Travis just glows when she talks about you. We all just assumed you were close to getting married. Dr. Montgomery even checks the paper every night looking for the announcement.”

“I don’t date the woman,” Larabee replied curtly. “I escort the woman at the request of her father-in-law who is my boss.”

Unnoticed by the group Jennifer jogged back to the house to get a photo that would remind Larabee that they had met before. Perhaps the vision she’d had of him was to free him of this Travis woman. For she saw Vin and Chris in a long relationship so this other woman needed to be dealt with soon.

Coming back to the group she heard Buck arguing that Larabee always was slow in the ways of women, and he probably just needed a nudge to get to Mary.

“I’m not interested in Mary Travis, Buck. Why don’t you marry her?”

“Gentlemen, please!” Millie VanBrie barked loudly.

“Chris … you don’t remember that we met before do you? Hell, if I had known you were this sailor I wouldn’t have given Vin such a hard time in moving out here.” Jennie said producing a photo of his SEAL unit. Him on his knees in front of her and his unit with their hands raised in surrender.

Larabee took the photo and looked at it. Vin giggled over his shoulder as he stared at the submission pose in front of Jennifer.

“Hey… here is Bucklin!” Vin cackled as he pointed to the mustached man with his hands raised high over his head.

“Let me see that!” Wilmington hollered stepping to the other side of Larabee.

“I remember that!” Buck laughed. “Chris asked you if you were old enough to be in the Army.”

“And why are you on your knees in front of her, cowboy?” Vin asked a twinkle in his eye.

“You notice we’re all barefoot. We’d just come out of a swim. She stepped on my foot and then dropped with me … yanking my balls as she went. I folded into a fetal position … an automatic protection mode.”

“The way to control the rest is to take the leader down first,” Jennifer said her eyes sweeping the Rangers who had gathered. They stared at her and then remembered they had work to do. They disappeared except for the driver of the Hummer.

“Sharkey is there something going on this weekend that Mrs. Travis is going to?” Jen asked.

“There is some fund raiser Saturday night I believe. It’s an old West theme. Jeans and boots, I think Billy said.”

“Ezra, could you find out what it is for me? Perhaps Chris and I should show up together?” Jennie said looking from Ezra to Chris and then Vin. “An old girl friend from Navy days.”

“Why you lookin’ at Junior for confirmation?” Buck growled. “It’s not like you and him are …. Oh shit, stud. Mary is a good catch … Tanner’s a … a guy.”

“Well Bucklin … you willing to give up your ladies for a good catch?” Tanner asked tightly.

“Hell, no, but Chris he’s been married before. He knows the joys of having a woman.”

“Buck!” Chris growled.

Larabee looked at Sharkey. “Take them to the chopper. And Buck – if Travis needs me. Tell him I had a family emergency. I think finding a lost grandmother is equal to that.”

After Jennie, Vin, Millie, James and Chris finished lunch, James and Chris got a guided tour of the house and barns by Roger and Millie. Millie walked between James and Chris holding both their hands.

Back in the house Tanner watched Jennie. Finally he said, “I’m going to lose him to you, aren’t I?”

“What? Lose who?” Jennie said turned from the cake she mixing.

“Chris. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you mentioned Saturday night. Those are things you always wanted to do. You’re marryin’ me just so I can adopt the twins, but I got a feeling his proposal you might accept right away.”

“Vincent Michael Tanner you are so wrong! My vibes tell me you and Chris are going to have a long close relationship.”

“Ya said close … you didn’t say sexual. You don’t see that do you?”

“I see several things but can’t distinguish what they are right now. But I do see the two of you together.”

“We work together Jennie. I watch his back. He watches mine. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea bringing you out here after all. Not if I lose him in the process.”

“Lose who?” James said as the Larabee’s walked in.

Vin looked up and said, “Jennie has been plagued by a stalker for the last three years. One of the reasons I bought this place. Figured it would be a while before he found her out here. It’s why the place is monitored and has guards. Going on Saturday night might not be good for her.”

“She has that long blonde wig she wore before. Might be good for her to get out Vin. Long as she stayed close to Chris.” Millie offered.

Tanner knew when he was beaten. James was the only one who noticed the sadness in Vin’s eyes as he excused himself and left the house. 

 

Continued in Chapter 2 


	2. Stalker Zapped

 

{Friday}

Late Friday night Vin Tanner stood in black jeans and a black shirt in the shadows of his wrap-around porch. He watched intently as Larabee’s black pickup truck came to a stop. His eyes narrowed as Chris jumped out of the cab and came around to the passenger side to let Jennifer out, and then walked her up the stairs to the front door. The Texan listened to their laughter and was surprised to hear that someone had put Larabee’s name down for the next governor. 

“You would have made a great governor, Chris.” Jennie said.

“You mean Mary Travis would have. She is the one who put my name in. She’s not interested in me. She just wants the position.” Chris said.

Tanner noticed Larabee’s arm around Jennie’s waist. It had been there ever since she got out of his truck. Vin’s eyes grew dark as he watched the two kiss. 

“I had a good time, Jennifer. Haven’t had that much fun in a long time. I hope we didn’t put your life in danger by going there.”

“I had fun too Chris. My life has been hell lately. If it wasn’t for Vin and Millie, I’d be in the crazy house by now.”

Tanner watched Jennie enter the house and Chris descend the stairs and walk to his truck. No mention of seeing Vin … just two lovers parting in the night.

He watched until Larabee vanished down the driveway and then he pushed off the side of the house and jumped over the side to the ground. He made a beeline for his woodshop, calling to Sharkey just before he entered.

“I’ll be here most of the night. I want to see the morning paper before the house.”

“Sure thing Vin,” Sharkey answered frowning. He too had watched Larabee and Jennie, and didn’t like what he saw at all.

Jennie entered the living room and found Millie curled in a chair reading. “Grandma Millie you didn’t have to wait up for me. I figured Vin would though.”

“Vin’s out on the porch somewhere. Didn’t you see him?” Millie said closing her book.

“On … on the porch?” Jennie croaked turning back to the door.

“Oh gosh child. What did you and Chris do on the porch? Heaven forbid, he didn’t kiss you, did he?” Millie could tell a lot more than that happened on the porch.

“Jennifer, what were you thinking? You agreed to marry Vin so he could adopt those adorable twins, and now you make a play for his boss whom he loves. He stood up against an Army Colonel to bring you out here, did you know that? They wanted to lock you away behind bars where no one could get you. Instead he hand-picked these Rangers to protect you. He spent thousands of hard earned dollars in surveillance to keep you alive and you just threw that all up in his face … out on the porch a few feet from where he was standing.”

“I had a great time. It was fun. Millie, I don’t want to hurt Vin.”

“You have no clue how much that boy loves you, do you? And he loves Chris too. I just hope his anger doesn’t get the best of him and he disappears on us.”

[][][][][]

Larabee parked his vehicle in the garage and walked into the den. “Hi Dad, is Vin here?”

James looked up confused. “Why would Vin be here?”

“Thought he’d want to know how it went with Jennie tonight?” Chris replied taking off his jacket.

“If I were him, I’d be parked on that great porch he has, and wait for you there.”

“P – Porch?”

“Christopher Larabee! I hope you didn’t put your arms around that woman and kiss her?” His father blasted sharply.

“I did! We had a great time. I … oh shit. I have to talk to Vin.” Chris lamented pulling out his cell phone. He let it ring until Tanner’s voice mail cut in, and then he called Jennie. She couldn’t reach Vin either.

They decided to wait until morning… but by morning … things were going to change drastically.

 

{Saturday}

Tanner was awake at five. He knew the man was here. He dressed in black combat fatigues as if he was going on a bust, and then he alerted the Rangers. Vin locked up the woodshop and met Redston. 

“Red, get your bird up. See what you can find. Check Larabee’s. He’ll go there first.”

“Sharkey… check out the panic room. Make sure there is food and plenty of water. The ladies may be there a while.”

“Vin … you wanted to see the paper.” Sharkey said, handing him the thick Sunday paper.

Tanner glared at the two photos on the front page. It appeared that Chris and Jennie were very much in love from the look on their faces. “Shit! Put it in the room with the food. We’re gettin’ this bastard if we have to be in lockdown for a month. Make sure everyone is armed and send out an alert for back up… to our guys… no one else. I’ll get the women up.”

Tanner entered the house through the basement and cautiously walked through the house to the bedrooms. First he aroused Millie telling her to pack a few things, they were moving out. Then he went into Jennie’s room and found it empty. He moved through the bedrooms and found her asleep in his bed.

“Jennifer! Up!” Tanner growled. “Pack up some clothes. We’re going into lockdown. Your little night on the town made front page news and he’s here!”

“Vin …”

“Get up Jennifer! Now move it.” Tanner rasped sharply.

Jennifer VanBrie rolled out of bed stark naked and Tanner didn’t even blink. He watched as she dressed and grabbed a bag that was always packed and ready to go.

They left the bedroom and picked up Millie in the kitchen, and then he lead the way to the basement. 

Sharkey was just coming out of the panic room as Vin ushered the ladies in.

“Vin … what if something happens to you? How will we get out?”

“I’m sure Larabee will find a way, Jennifer. My only request is you and Chris adopt the boys. Otherwise, I’ll continue to work with Ezra to try to get them myself. If we survive, I suggest that you and Millie move in with Chris. From the pictures on the front page of the paper, I figure you and him had a pretty good laugh over me last night.”

Tanner stepped back as Jennifer screamed his name. “Close the wall and put it on automatic time lock for two days. If we’re still alive or in the hospital, they’ll be able to get out on their own then.”

[][][][][]

Chris Larabee stared at the clock. 6:00 a.m. He was startled into awareness by the rattling of a doorknob. He eased out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. He met his father in the hall. 

“I just printed off these photos that are on the front page of the Denver paper. I’d say you and Jennie over did it last night.” James said.

Chris stared at the pictures and the caption. ‘Old girlfriend from Navy days captures Larabee’s heart.’

“Shit.” Chris growled. “Tanner sees that I’m doomed.”

At the sound of breaking glass, Chris went back to his bedroom and unlocked his guns, giving his father one. 

“Looks like her stalker is stopping here first,” James said taking the weapon. “Chopper.”

“Vin probably sent Redston over to have a look. Damn I hope he doesn’t draw the man there.”

They investigated the broken glass and then heard a motor bike start up. Chris raced to the front window and saw a black clad man spin a bike and head down the driveway. Chris turned back to the kitchen phone where he’d taken Jennie’s call last night and dialed back.

“You have reached the Pritchard Homestead. We have an emergency and are in lockdown. All incoming calls will be blocked. No visitors allowed in until an all clear has been given. Please try again later.”

“Shit! They’re in lockdown already.” Chris growled as he watched his father sweep up the broken glass.

Chris dialed Tanner’s cell. It was answered on the first ring. “Vin. Someone was just here.”

“I know. He’s been in the area for over an hour. The women are in the panic room. The soundproof room in the basement. They are time locked in for two days. After that the seal will open and they can get themselves out. If we survive we can open it sooner. When this is over, I suggest you take your grandmother and your old navy girlfriend home with you.”

“Vin! It’s not like that, I swear.” Chris rasped.

“Right …and that kiss on the porch? Was that for Mary Travis too?” Tanner growled.

“VIN!” Larabee screamed into the now dead phone. “Shit!” He threw the phone in the chair and it immediately started ringing.

“Larabee!”

“Talk to me Chris,” Orin Travis said. “I have an irate Army Colonel at my door and he wants to know why his special agent Vin Tanner doesn’t answer him.”

“Oh hell, Orrin, it’s a long story.”

“You better make it short. I’m putting you on speaker.”

“All I know is that Vin has been asked by the Army to protect Jennifer VanBrie and her grandmother. But her grandmother is also … my grandmother whom I haven’t seen since high school. It’s why I was late coming back to work on Tuesday. I’ve been escorting Mary, and Billy thought his mother and I were getting married … and Jennifer offered to go with me to that fundraiser last night. She said she’d worn a long wig before to get away from her stalker … I had no idea pictures were being taken. I just wanted to send a message to Mary that I wasn’t interested to get married again. She doesn’t seem to take no for an answer.”

“This is Colonel Bradshaw. Do you have any clue as to who Jennifer VanBrie is … or who your grandmother is?”

“No.”

“Jennifer VanBrie was a highly decorated officer in the Dutch Army. She is also a psychic. She has helped both the US Army and the Dutch Army on several occasions. Her grandmother by marriage is the widow of a highly ranked Dutch diplomat. Grandma Millie as she is known in Holland has helped her late husband and Jennifer on a number of missions. It is actually the grandmother who is the target of this stalker. He is wanted by Interpol for a number of murders. She is the only witness who lived when her husband was killed. Tanner has been her protector for the last six years. You have put your grandmother’s life on the line here.”

“Vin said the ladies were in some kind of ….. Hello! Hello”

“Sorry Chris had to cut you off. You have no way to know if that is really Colonel Bradshaw. Don’t want you to cause any more trouble than you already have. Turn off your phone and don’t say another word.”

“Vin? You tapped into … Vin…”

“Chris … you better come and look at this.” His father called from the den.

Chris Larabee walked into the den and stared at the notice running along the bottom of the morning news. 

Army war games are going on in the Four Corners area. The US Army has issued a no fly zone over Lookout Mountain. If you hear anything louder than gunfire, please report it to this number.

James looked at his son. Chris glanced at his father and said, “That’s an ATF number.”

[][][][][]

Ezra Standish stared at the fax in his hand. 

Standish. I called on an old friend who is retired from the court house. She found the twins birth certificates. They were never recorded. She called an honest judge and he will record them but the father listed on them needs to be contacted. Copies coming through. Your man evidently doesn’t know HE is the father.

Ezra stared at the two copies. “Vin Tanner, Amarillo, Texas” was listed as the father and only the name Tyree was listed as the mother. He dialed the Pritchard Homestead and got the lock down message. Then he dialed Tanner’s cell.

“Ezra. Ya got two seconds.”

“Vin… I have just been faxed the original birth certificates of the twins. They were named William Michael and John Vincent.”

“Does it list parents?”

“Did you ever live in Amarillo?”

“Amarillo? Ezra just tell me how we contact the father?”

“The father is listed as …Vin Tanner, Amarillo, Texas. The mother is listed only as Tyree.”

As the silence stretched on, Ezra finally asked, “Mr. Tanner, are you there?”

“What’s the date of birth? Yeah…that would be about right. Got drunk one night and was invited to a local party. Woke up tied across a table. Still got a scar on my left wrist from it. Got raped by four men and a woman. Reckon she might be the mother. Can we still get the boys?”

“We most certainly can. I will fax him back and let him know that you do indeed want to collect your sons and will do so by the end of the week if not sooner. Larabee called, he wants everyone out at the ranch. I presume it has to do with what is going on with the VanBrie’s.”

“Yeah. If you saw The Post this morning, Larabee brought the VanBrie’s stalker right to our door step.”

 

{Saturday noon}

About noon Team 7 started trickling into the ranch. Each team member said they were searched and their ID’s checked before they were allowed onto the highway. 

“Shit, Chris. What is going down at Tanner’s place? The Army has the road blocked beyond here. We tried going there first and were turned back.” Buck asked as he set a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

“It turns out that Tanner isn’t protecting Jennifer … but my grandmother. She is the only living witness who can identify an international killer.”

“Oh hell,” Buck uttered. “I hope they are in that panic room or bomb shelter. That thing can withstand about anything Sharkey said.”

“Chris … I brought a shortwave radio,” JD said bouncing in the door. “I am picking up conversations between the Army and Vin. Some of it must be Dutch but some is English.”

“Put it up in the den, JD. Use the chimney for the antenna if you need to.”

“Right!”

Through the day and into the night Team 7 and James sat in the den listening. Cold beers turned lukewarm. Snacks sat untouched as they listened to clipped voices in Dutch, French and English, with Ezra translating some of the French. Then close to midnight bird calls began.

“What is that?” James asked.

“It’s Vin.” JD said pulling out some papers from his laptop case. 

“I looked up those Rangers we met on the tour on Tuesday. All of them are from Vin’s former Ranger unit. They all worked under him before. He was a Staff Sergeant. One of the youngest the Army had. In fact, I found something online that said if he had stayed in they were going to give him a field commission to Lieutenant.”

“Good work, JD.” Chris said taking the papers and reading them before passing them around. “How do you know that’s Tanner?”

“’Cause of what he’s taught me when we go riding. Some birds sing during the day, some at night. And like that one … that was a whippoorwill … that is a day bird and definitely not a mountain bird. Bet that’s the suspect. It will tell Vin where the guy is.”

The team looked at their youngest with renewed interest. He was a sponge that absorbed everything.

[][][][][]

Inside the panic room, Millie and Jennifer were in prayer. Praying for the safety of Vin and the other Rangers who protect them. 

The lights flickered out and then came on again. And something shook the whole house including their shelter.

Suddenly Jennie jumped up and shouted, “Don’t you die on me Vin Tanner! Don’t you dare die on me!”

[][][][][]

“SHIT! What the hell was that?” Buck hollered as Larabee’s house shook and pictures on the wall rattled.

The team turned toward the radio as they heard the distinct giggle of their sharpshooter.

“Guess your trap worked, Falcon.”

“Guess it did.”

“Let’s go see if there is anything left of the guy.”

“Red … take your group and check the perimeter. Check in with the Major. Sharkey … take three and check the suspect. Pushkin, come with me.”

Tanner and his Russian friend eased themselves into the command center and began looking at the lit up screens. 

“There’s our guy,” Vladimir said, “Guess we slowed him down a bit. Think he’s alive?”

“Bring up the room.” Tanner said. “And the sound.”

“Don’t you die on me Vin Tanner! Don’t you dare die on me!” Jennie shouted.

“Scan the rest of the house. And then get a picture of the suspect so we can show him to Millie.”

Vin slipped down into the second chair at the console and hit the speaker button for the panic room. “Millie. A face is going to be coming up on the monitor there. I want to know if this is the man.”

“Vin. Darlin’ are you okay?” Jennifer cried through tears of joy at hearing his voice.

“Jennifer, sit down!” Vin said sharply.

“Yes sir.”

Millie looked up at the monitor. “You knew it was me all along?”

“Colonel VanderLaan told me. Told me at the same time that he had cancer and planned to take his own life in some form of an accident. That happened four days ago in Stockholm. I informed my contact here, Major Grady, and we set things up here.”

“Jennifer. I just found out that the twin boys in Oklahoma are mine. I’m listed as their father. Can’t tell you now how it happened but it wasn’t done legally how they got my semen. Just want you to know upfront, you don’t got to marry me now in order for me to get them.”

“We’re ready Vin,” Val said.

“Millie … is this the man who attacked you and killed your husband?”

Tanner watched Grandma Millie’s face as the suspect’s face was displayed. It showed horror and then relief. 

“I will give you an answer to that question when you explain to me what is going on here. You love Chris but you were willing to marry Jennifer and have Chris wait for you. That tells me …” Millie stopped in mid-sentence, her mind clicking through memories of deaths of Jerald’s daughter, Jennie’s mother, plus her sister and several aunts.

“Jennie’s dying, isn’t she? Just like her mother, her sister and her aunts.” Millie said matter-of-factly

Jennifer looked up to the monitor, her eyes pleading with Vin.

Tanner looked at Vladimir and said, “Contact all our guys and tell them to meet in the bar when clean-up is done.”

The Russian nodded and moved off to another part of the control room to text a general message. But he was still within earshot of Tanner and was shocked at what the man said next.

“Jennie has a form of leukemia that is dormant within her until her 40th year. When it hits she’ll be dead within two weeks. Her grandmother, mother, sister and three aunts all died from this. Her father and grandfather have funded research on this for years. It hits fast and is over before doctors can even fight it. I thought I needed a wife in order to adopt the twins, and Jenny agreed to marry me. I’ve agreed to see that her ashes are sprinkled around the lake … that the trapper’s cabin is on. She and I bought that together, and most of the lake … a few weeks ago.”

“Oh lord, child.” Millie whispered hugging her. “Yes Vin. That face is of the man that attacked me and killed Jerald VanBrie.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Continued in Chapter 3


	3. The Secret is Out

{Near midnight Saturday/Early Sunday}

 

“Looks like the conversation is over for tonight,” Chris said. “Might as well turn it off.”

“Leave it on JD,” Buck countered. “It won’t hurt …

“Major Grady.” They heard Vin say. “Suspect has been positively identified as the killer of Ambassador Jerald VanBrie. Mrs. VanBrie and her granddaughter are safe. Suspect … what’s left of him … is ready for pickup. Pick up must be done by air only. Perimeter will remain in lockdown until repairs are made.”

“My god!” James exclaimed. “It was Millie he was protecting. She was the material witness, not Jennifer.”

“I think this calls for a beer,” Buck said getting up and walking toward the kitchen. Wilmington stopped dead in his tracks as every team member stood or sat frozen as they heard the next words.

“Vin. I have Colonel Vanderlaan’s second in command here. He wants to know Jennifer VanBrie’s prognosis. She’ll be 40 in January.”

“Major. This is not a secure channel.” Vin answered tightly.

“It’s secure as we could get. Know anyone who could be listening?”

Larabee heard his sharpshooter sigh. Vin knew they all were listening.

“Jennie and I talked to the doctor in Chicago two days ago. The prognosis is the same. They have found no way to combat it. Once the dormant leukemia genes activate … she’ll die within two weeks. It was the same for her mother, sister, grandmother and three aunts. I was with her when her sister died. It ain’t pretty Major. And no, tell the Dutch Army officer she does not want to be returned to Amsterdam. I’ve already promised her that her ashes will be sprinkled along a lake behind us. She and I bought the property last week.”

Tanner paused knowing JD had probably set some kind of radio system to listen.

“Ask the Dutch officer with you to forward to me what Colonel Vanderlaan was working on regarding the VanBrie family tree. Only girls are in the VanBrie family except for Jerald VanBrie and his grandfather. The Colonel was checking on the lineage. If I can produce a boy in Jennifer …she might live longer. Once her grandmother had her father, she continued to survive and would still be alive if she hadn’t been killed by a drunk driver.” 

Chris Larabee sunk down into his recliner. Oh god Vin. My precious love. My white knight.

“Ezra!” Chris barked his head coming up. “Anything we can do to help that adoption go through without them having to marry?”

Before Standish could answer, Vin continued, “Major … tell the Dutch officer that his suspect is toast. The man tried to get through an electronic force field we were trying out for Rangeman Security. It worked like a charm. Though it did short circuit a couple of things and we have someone working on it. See you in a few, sir.”

Tanner clicked off the connection and stared at the red spot that was in the middle of Larabee’s property. They were listening. Well, the secret was out. Not much to do about it now.

[][][][][][]

Buck put his hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “Chris. Junior’s going to need us now more than ever. He probably figures we heard all this … knowing how JD is with electronics.”

“Yeah.” Chris said sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

“Ezra, check with your contacts. See if Oklahoma law permits single men to adopt… especially one with six brothers and a pair of grandparents. Millie’s going to need our support too. JD … get on your computer and try and find out about these twins. Should be newspaper archives out there. It seems to me Vin mentioned they were dropped at the orphanage when they were only a few hours old. Also see what you can find out about the VanBrie family.”

“That may not be necessary Mr. Larabee. I have been working in Mr. Tanner’s behalf and received today …copies of the twins’ birth certificates.”

“And….!” Larabee growled.

“Mr. Larabee, I not sure I can divulge..”

“Damn it Ezra! Just spill it!” Chris blasted. “All of it!”

“Very well. Vin Tanner of Amarillo, Texas is listed as the father. Amarillo is where Robert Red Feather, Vin’s financial advisor lives and that was the address he used when he was a bounty hunter. The mother’s name is just one word.”

“You tell this to Tanner already?” Buck asked.

“I did.”

“Spill it Ezra!” Chris barked. “Vin said he hasn’t been with a woman since he went to a brothel in the Army.”

“I talked with my contact in Oklahoma after talking with Mr. Tanner. It seems there is a group of US Marshall’s, local to this area, that come home every couple of months from around the country to have fun …with visitors. They got Vin drunk …drugged more likely, and he woke up tied down on top of a table. That scar on his left wrist …he said is from their game. Raped by the men and semen milked out and injected into the woman who was the wife of one of the Marshals. Vin said they flashed their badges telling him it wouldn’t do to call a cop.”

It was JD who broke the silence in the den. “We’re gonna cook these guys, right?”

“Damn right we’re going to cook them, JD,” Buck barked. “Strip them down and leave them tied to a post in the middle of town. Ezra, see if you can find out their names? What’s Vin going to do?”

“My contact has found an honest judge and the birth certificates will be recorded first thing tomorrow morning. Vin needs to bring proof that he is this Vin Tanner from Amarillo. My contact will meet us at the orphanage with the paperwork needed to pick up the boys. I do think, and I advised Vin of this too …that a DNA should be done.”

“Do you have pictures of these boys?” Buck asked.

When photographs were produced and passed around, the room was silent again.

“Tanner’s the father,” Chris said quietly.

“Shit, they look like Vin in miniature.” JD remarked grinning.

“It’s probably why Vin bonded to them so well,” Josiah replied. “I’m surprised he never noticed.”

“He only has one photo of himself at that age,” Ezra said, “And it is pretty well worn out.”

“Chris.” James said standing already pulling his phone to call Millie. “It might be wise for Jennie and Vin to marry anyway. If there is a VanBrie estate, it would go to the husband and the kids. Vin’s going to need money for raising these boys.” James finished.

Chris blinked. He hadn’t thought about any money involved or property. He fingered his phone and headed for the deck to talk with Tanner.

[][][][][]

“Okay, thanks Millie. We’ve had a short circuit in the system. You may be in there a while.” Vin said before closing the link to the panic room.

Looking at Vladimir, Vin said, “You stay up here while I go down to the staff and explain what you just heard.” 

“Vin, isn’t there anything doctors can do?”

“No.” 

“What about the boy thing? Couldn’t we find a donor who has all boys in his family?”

“Not sure Jennie would agree to that …unless that is what Vanderlaan found out. Get on ancestry.com …we have an account; it’s in the code book. See if you can find the father of Jerald VanBrie and his father too.”

[][][][][][]

No one ambled off to bed at the Larabee ranch. Quiet talk about two young boys and how their lives were going to change was the topic of discussion.

Chris Larabee sat on the back deck staring at his phone. What could he say to his lover? What could he say that wouldn’t give away everything that Ezra had told them?

“Damn it, Vin!” Chris muttered as he got up and walked toward the pool. “We just find ourselves and this happens. How can you look at her every day knowing she’s not going to be there in a year?”

A soft voice in the darkness answered, “Its hell.”

“Vin?” Chris gasped as his lover stepped out of the shadows.

“Can we walk to the barn away from the house?”

“Sure,” Chris said as he followed his sharpshooter to the barn. 

Just as they got there, Vin grabbed Chris’ hand. “Back here. I don’t have much time. I figured JD rigged up something and you guys heard what went down.”

“Yeah we did.” Larabee rasped quietly and then he pulled his lover to him and planted a kiss.

Tanner hungrily returned it, “Oh hell Chris. Love you so much. So much. Don’t know what’s going down in the next few days. Want you to know that I love you. Will always love you.”

“We’ll work it out, Vin.” Chris whispered not letting go of the man. “What if we found a donor that had a success rate of producing boys? Would she go for that?”

Tanner laughed. “Hell Chris …that would be me!” Vin said breaking the hug. “I found out through all this investigation into Jennie’s background that my father was an only child, yet his father was one of six boys. And I produced two boys. I’m the logical donor and the only one, other than you, that Jen would accept.”

“Vin …you’ve only been with one woman in your whole life.”

“How hard can it be?” Vin said with a grin. “Stick my hose in and let it rip.”

“Yeah well, I was hoping I’d be the only one to feel that.” Chris replied sadly.

Tanner’s phone buzzed. “Tanner. Yeah, okay. I’m on my way. Grady arrive yet? Okay. Send Redston. I’ll meet him at the end of Larabee’s driveway.”

“I figure Ezra told you about me being the twins’ father. Want you and the team to go with me when I pick them up. Redston will fly us over.”

“Vin. I – I forced Ezra to tell us how you became a father. The team wants to take down those bastards. Hope you agree.”

“Don’t know if you can stop them Chris. They have been doing this for years. I survived. Many don’t.”

“All the more reason for us to try.”

“They have a new sheriff there. See if JD can find out who it is. Gotta go.”

[][][][][][]

Inside the ranch all conversation stopped at the sound of a helicopter lifting up. The team as a whole was out the front door and on the porch. Chris was standing near the barn giving a salute to someone as the chopper lifted off.

“Chris!” Buck hollered.

Chris waited until the chopper was gone before he walked to his team. Then he started barking orders.

“JD! Get online and find out who the new sheriff is at this Podunk town the orphanage is in. Vin said he was newly elected.”

“Ezra!” Chris barked as he walked between those on the porch back into the house. “See what your contacts can do to find four US Marshal’s that take time off every two months to come home to this town. The father-in-law of one should be listed on the birth certificate as the delivery doctor. Give JD the name of the doctor, see what he can find.”

“I take it that was Vin in the chopper.” Buck said.

“Yeah. He wants the team to go with him when he flies out to pick up the twins.”

Once in the den, Chris turned and looked at his team. “All the time they were …were doing Vin …they were flashing their badges. Telling him not to bother calling the cops …because they were them. He also said …he survived their game but …many didn’t.”

“So we need to check into John Doe’s found along the highways,” Nathan said. “I might just castrate them myself. As a medic, I can call our coroner and find out that information.”

“Chris!” JD yelped, “This Dr. Hall who delivered the twins lost his license ten years ago. And his son-in-law …a US Marshall named Jack Houseman, was a character witness at his disbarment.”

“Good work JD. We got one of the bastard’s names.” Buck barked. Looking around at the team, Buck knew these Marshal’s were going down hard.

[][][][][][][]

Tanner disembarked the chopper and jogged to where Major Grady and a Dutch officer were standing near a body bag.

“Sergeant Tanner. I want to thank you for finally taking this bastard down.” The Dutch officer said shaking Vin’s hand.

Grady looked at Vin and smiled. “I’ve had a long talk with Mrs. VanBrie. She has agreed to stay here with her adopted granddaughter and you. All military equipment is going to stay assigned to the Pritchard Homestead. And if you and Ranger get the thing that stopped this guy perfected …you tell him to call the Army.”

“What about the Rangers?”

“Pushkin, Vladimir and Redston are due for rotation and they all have asked to be permanently assigned here. Redston and Vladimir are due to be discharged in a couple of months …if I can’t talk them into re-enlisting. Then they would be on your payroll. But talking with Colonel Bouma and knowing what Grandma Millie carries in her head, I believe between the two of us we can find funds to pay for your hand-picked Rangers. It is quite obvious to us tonight – that you don’t need a lot of men here. The ones you hand-picked did an outstanding job.”

“Thank you sir. I’ll pass that on.”

“Good luck in bringing your twins home.”

Tanner passed the good words of Major Grady and Colonel Bouma to his Rangers before heading up to the house.

Vin smelled the fresh coffee as soon as he closed the front door. “Jen!”

“In the kitchen.”

“What happens to the VanBrie fortune when you die? Does it go to Millie?”

“VanBrie fortune?” Jennie laughed. “Vin, there is no fortune. All that money my father talked about has gone into research on this gene. As for my money … my Will gives it all to you. It’s been that way since you rescued Millie from those hoodlums.”

“You left it to me? Why?”

“Had Ranger check you out. Knew you to be a good man. Knew you would need it in the future but didn’t know why at the time. I’m the last of my family. This thing dies with me unless you can guarantee I will have a boy.”

Tanner looked at her and swallowed. “My father was an only child …yet his father was one of six boys. And I’m the father of two boys. Do you want to chance it?”

“Oh Vin, I just don’t know. If …I wouldn’t want you to go through what we went through with my sister …if it was a girl. But if it was a boy ….I would live…but you love Chris. Chris is who you want in your bed, not me.”

“Right now Jen, keeping you alive is more important than Chris. If I have to give up Chris to give you sons, hell I’ll do it. I told him so tonight.”

[][][][][][][]

“A doctor was in on that Marshal thing!” Buck raged. “Those guys are going down. Don’t know how but we’ll find a way.”

“Mr. Larabee,” Ezra said sharply. “I have just been on the phone with my attorney friend in Oklahoma City. It appears that Miss Tyree has been under investigation for some time but no one will press charges against her. Perhaps a visit from us to persuade her to testify against the Marshal’s would help … my friend agrees these men have done this to more men than just Mr. Tanner.”

“He also said the boys are missing. The orphanage had a fire drill last night. Tinker and John-John and another girl are unaccounted for. Evidently some older boys have confessed to not allowing them to leave the building and to go hide so they wouldn’t fry.”

“MYGOD!” Nathan exclaimed. “What are young people turning into these days?”

“Better call Junior, Chris. Most of us carry travel bags in our vehicle, or got stuff here.”

[][][][][][]

Jennie started breakfast as Vin leaned against the wall and made a call.

“Mother Mary Elizabeth. Vin Tanner. I’m calling about the boys. What!?”

_“Vin. The boys are missing. We had a fire drill yesterday and two of our bigger boys were harassing some younger ones. Telling them stories … anyway the police have dealt with them. We found all the children except for three. Tinker and John and a girl. We looked all night and dogs are coming this morning.”_

“My team and I are flying out. Make sure the parking lot is clear for an Army chopper to land. I’ll call you when we’re close.” Tanner replied as calmly as he could.

Tanner hit the master control panel in the kitchen and watched it pop open. “Val, switch to wherever Redston is.” 

Tanner drummed his fingers on the wall, and then the bunk house came on and he literally shouted. “REDSTON!” 

He watched his chopper pilot sit upright in one of the bunks. “Red! I need you to fire up your faster bird! The one big enough for Jennie, me and Team Seven. We need to get to Oklahoma … the boys are missing!”

Jennie watched Redston wave and jump off the top bunk. 

“Vin ... what’s happening?” Jennie asked.

“They had a fire drill last night and two older boys harassed some younger ones and … my boys are missing. They hunted last night and today they are bringing in dogs. We need to go Jennie. I need to find them and bring them home.”

“Especially now that we know they are yours. It’s why they are so adventurous. You and Chris are going to have your hands full with them,” she said with a grin. “Contact your team. I’ll go pack and then they can all come over here for breakfast.”

“Jennie! I’m serious about getting you pregnant with a boy.”

“Oh Vin, I just don’t know.”

“Ya aren’t willing to take a chance at life?”

“You leave her to me, Vin Tanner,” Millie said coming into the kitchen. “I have just been going over that diary we found of Jennie’s great-grandmother. And I discovered that her father was fathered by someone else. She didn’t want to lose another girl so she found a man who had many sons and paid to have sex with him.”

“Did my father know that?” Jen exclaimed.

“According to her diary, no one knew it. The man was from Rotterdam not Amsterdam.”

“So!” Vin barked, “Once we get my boys home, we shall be married and start producing more boys.”

“I think that is a grand idea,” Millie said walking over to get some coffee.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Jen asked looking at the two.

“Nope,” came the unison answer.

Vin leaned against the wall and dialed Larabee.

“VIN! Listen the boys ….” Chris began excitedly.

“Are missing. Yeah I know. I was just called. If all the team is at your place … pile into one vehicle and come over for breakfast. We’re all flying out in about an hour.”

“What about you and Chris?” Jen asked again.

“Spirits tell me our destiny is yet to come.”

“Spirits? This nature thing you have?”

Tanner grinned. “There are all kinds of psychics, Jennie.”

[][][][][][][]

It was a morbid group of men who sat around Jennifer’s breakfast table, until she stood up and said, “We are not at a wake yet, so let’s not act like one. You are going to everything you can so Vin can get these boys, are you not?”

“Yes.”

“Sure.”

“You bet.”

“Well then, start acting like the Uncles you are! Millie, you and James are in charge of getting the boys’ rooms ready. Sharky’s father is in Boulder this week and he’s a commercial artist. Shark has already spoken with him and he’ll be here in the morning. So you have the rest of the day to pick out colors and get the two rooms painted. One is a bedroom, one is a play room. Or two separate rooms.

“And I have the bank card, so James and I can whip into Wal-Mart and look at beds and such. I think Vin’s Rangers have some ideas for the room already.” Millie replied.

Chris looked at Vin and offered, “Eventually you will want to separate them into different bedrooms.”

“We’re putting them in one half of a Jack and Jill bedroom. Those are two connecting bedrooms with a shared bathroom. Hopefully as they get older, one will migrate to the other bedroom.”

Vin looked at James and said, “Tinker loves blue. John is in a yellow stage. He said that girls like pink…and boys like blue, so he wanted something different so long as it wasn’t the shade of grass.”

Everyone burst out laughing.

Then Vin added, “John is also a star gazer. Maybe blue sky on the ceiling of one room and stars on the ceiling of the other.”

“Oh that would be very good,” Millie said. “A night light in the bathroom so they could still see each other. Of course they will probably end up in each other’s beds for a while.”

It was James who pushed them along to be on their way.

“Hell!” Tanner yelped. “Has anyone talked to Travis to tell him what was going down? That you all are flying out with me.”

Team Seven gawked at each other as Redston walked in the house to say they were ready to leave.

“I’ll call him from the chopper,” Larabee said. “Let’s go.”

“Ah… you might want to turn on CNN,” Red said, “It’s about Tanner and the boys. I have it on in the bird already.”

[][][][][][]

_“Agent Vin Tanner of Denver ATF Team 7 is on his way here with his wife. The two boys they plan to adopt have been missing since last night’s fire drill. Two older boys, aged 13 and 15, have been handed over to juvenile authorities after it was discovered that they refused to allow the boys to leave the building … telling them to hide some place so they won’t get fried.”_

“Hope they hang ‘em,” Chris mumbled.

_‘Agent Tanner was brought to this orphanage at the age of five after his mother died of cancer and no family members could be found. Five years ago Tanner tracked down several former residents. Together they formed an investment club for the sole purpose of using the funds to keep the orphanage open. Their club along with other donations have put a million dollars a year into renovations.”_

“Aw hell, where are they getting that information? No one is supposed to know who is responsible for those donations.” Vin growled.

__

“They think you’re married?” Buck roared.

“Ezra, I don’t want any info going out about who the parents of the boys are. Nothing against you Buck, but the whore who did me was up to her armpits in corruption. Don’t want them hearing that.”

“Taken care of Mr. Tanner. Mr. Slachter is putting a gag order out right now on all information regarding the twins. He even found Miss Tyree who confirms … and has signed documents that say you are the twins’ father. He has been on the phone with Mother Mary Elizabeth informing her of the turn of events and that you are legally the father and are coming to pick them up and take them home. He will be there by the time we arrive.”

“HEY look!” JD shouted pointing to the TV. “That’s us. We must be close by.”

“Mr. Larabee. I just got through to Travis. He said we have to be back by Wednesday, but Mr. Tanner can have up to three weeks off to get his family settled. He said and I quote, ‘Tell them not to get into any trouble.’ Unquote.”

[][][][][]

They watched themselves land via the TV monitor and then it went blank as the bird set down. 

“This is your show Vin,” Chris said as Redston opened the door. “And Ezra, I’m putting you in charge of keeping those cameras out of his face. No one but you talk to the media.”

“I will do my best to keep them at bay, Mr. Larabee.”

“Ah…” JD muttered, “Should be take our bags off too?”

“No!” Vin answered quickly. “We don’t want anyone to know that we’re stayin’ over. For all they know we are flyin’ in and flyin’ out.”

Chris grinned as Vin made some hand signs to Redston who saluted him back and lifted off to park elsewhere.

Tanner glanced at the cameras not liking that he was being broadcast around the world. “Okay guys, we’re on. Try not to give me a bad name okay.” Tanner said as the group moved together toward the Sister waiting for them. 

Vin spoke briefly with a Fire Captain and a Sheriff deputy and then asked to see the blue prints of the building, including any additions that had been done recently.

With his arm around Jennie, Tanner moved to some other officers and asked them to move vehicles back so the chopper could do a scan of the building.

 

.................Continued in SECTION FOUR


	4. Tankerman!

In Denver, Judge and Mrs. Travis were just leaving early Mass when Orin’s phone rang and someone suggested he get to a television and turn on CNN. The couple went to their favorite restaurant for a late breakfast and ended up in the sports bar watching Team Seven’s sharpshooter order up an Army helicopter.

[][][][][]

The team could hear a newscaster somewhere say …

_“It appears that Agent Tanner has asked police to move all vehicles back so his pilot can do a thermal image sweep of the building. They want to rule out that the boys are hiding on any of the higher levels missed by the room by room search. He has also asked for all the available blue prints on the building, including the lower basement that hasn’t been used for years._

_Evidently it is a place he and others used to hide to get away from bigger boys that harassed them. We cannot hear what is being said between Tanner and his wife Jennifer VanBrie, but she seems to agree with him that they are caught somewhere dark and small.” >_

In the chopper, Redston watched as cops and news media moved vehicles behind an imaginary line. He waited patiently for Tanner’s signal. He’d met these boys and they were the cutest devils…just what Tanner and the boys at the ranch needed.

Red watched as Vin turned toward him, raised his hand above his hand and did a circle motion. “Okay baby girl, we’re up. Let’s show these hicks what you’re made of.”

On the ground, Tanner spoke with cops and the nuns to make sure no kids were inside. He was assured that all the kids had been placed elsewhere until the boys could be found.

Team Seven moved off to one side and stood with some police officers as the Army helicopter slowly moved sideways around the building. They watched Vin grab his phone and start talking.

“Bet Redston found something and he’s telling Vin.” JD explained as they watched a fireman and a paramedic start into the historic orphanage.

Tanner and Jennie moved toward the spot that the team was standing. Vin had a sick feeling of where the twins might be.

Then Redston was heard … “Vin ... they are going the wrong way. Looks like it might be a girl. Long hair down the back. Couched. Maybe in a vent. A bathroom.”

Then they could hear the Fire Chief giving directions over his radio.

And Red again. “They are right under her.”

Minutes ticked by and a little girl of about eight was brought out. Those same boys told her to hide.

Again Tanner instructed Red to continue the sweep. Red had scanned in two photos of the boys including weight, hair and height. Suddenly everyone in the area heard a sharp alarm going off and lights on the bird began to blink. 

“Red!” Vin shouted into the phone.

“Got ‘em Vin! But I sure don’t know how you’re going to get them out. I’m printing off a picture. Meet me on the side.”

The cameras started to follow Tanner but were blocked when Ezra shouted to the cops to keep the media away from the blades of the chopper. They all watched Tanner jog to the side of the building where the chopper had dropped him and Jennie off. Redston slid open a small window and handed out a paper. 

“You sure?”

“I scanned the boys’ pictures in. That alarm verifies it is them. How you going to get them out?”

“Trap door. Have to dig up part of the back.” Vin said. “Park your bird and stay with it.”

Tanner turned and jogged back to the Fire Captain. “There is a trap door. I remember escaping through one,” he said sheepishly. “We might have to dig to find it.”

“Let’s go. GET SHOVELS!” The Fire Chief shouted.

[][][][][][]

“What the hell is that guy doing?” the bartender asked.

Judge Travis just smiled. Tanner had many talents and what he was seeing was a possible future leader of Team Seven should anything happen to Larabee.

“It’s called being in his zone,” Travis finally answered. “He’s very good at what he does.”

[][][][][]

Larabee glared at some officers who were trying to crowd Tanner as he went into his zone to try to feel the boys’ presence. 

Now that Vin knew he was their father, it explained a lot of things that happened between him and these twins.

Vin Tanner stood three feet out from an old wall, his eyes closed, and his hands out. Everyone watched him slowly step back then to one side and the other.

“Here!” Vin shouted kicking the grass with his foot. He stepped back and Jennie put her arms around him as firemen slowly dug through the dirt and grass.

“Got something here!” Someone shouted. 

Then men were on their hands and knees lifting hunks of dirt to clear off an old wood door that housed an old tornado shelter. Slowly the door was open and a light was flashed into the cavern below.

Tanner moved to the edge and called, “TINKER! JOHN!”

“VIN! Vinnnn …. We’re stuck!” Tinker shouted.

Tanner started to take his jacket off and was stopped by two firemen. “No way, Agent Tanner. This is our job. We’ll bring them to you.”

It seemed like hours before a limp John-John was handed to Tanner. He held him only a moment before passing him to a paramedic. Vin’s eyes hit Larabee’s face. Tanner saw the pain. The boy was close to Adam’s age and was blond just like Adam.

Vin turned back when he heard Tinker say, “Will I get in trouble ‘cause he died?”

“He’s just sleeping, Tinker. All tired out from waiting for us. Sorry we took so long getting here.” The fireman said.

Then Tinker saw Vin. ‘VINNNNN!” The boy scrambled over the dirt and into Tanner’s arms throwing dirty arms around Vin’s neck.

“The nuns said you is adoptin’ us? But I think John-John is dead.”

Tanner looked at the paramedics that were huddled over John.

“He has a good sized bump on his head. Concussion probably. He’ll be up in no time fighting to see who gets to ride that red pony.”

“We gots a red pony?” Tinker exclaimed not letting go of Vin.

“How far to the hospital?” Jennie asked.

“30-40 minute drive. Faster if we could use your chopper.” The paramedic said.

Tanner summoned Redston. Suddenly cameras were in their faces and Tanner could hardly breathe from the press of bodies. Whispering in Tinker’s ear, the little four-year old turned to the man in black that was talking with a police officer and called, UNCLE CHRIS….HELP!”

Larabee turned and shouted to his team and to Ezra. With the team’s help everyone boarded the chopper and were airlifted to the hospital.

In the helicopter, Tinker sat on Vin’s lap and stared at all the men in the seats.

“Vinnn…” Tinker whispered loudly. “Are those men gonna arrest us?”

Tanner grinned. “No Tinker. Those are all your uncles. This is Uncle Ezra.”

“Uncle Ez-tra.”

“This is Uncle Nathan.”

“Uncle Nation.”

“And Uncle Buck.”

“He’s a deer?” Tinker whispered looking wide-eyed at Buck.

“His name is Bucklin.”

“Uncle Buckline.”

“And back here is Uncle Josiah.”

Tinker frowned. “Uncle Jo-sigh.”

“And … this is John Daniel. We call him JD…”

“I gots a brother John and an Uncle John? And that’s Uncle Chris!” Tinker said pointing to Larabee.

“We’re here!” Came over the loudspeaker above them. “Got some press here too.”

Medical personnel opened the doors and Vin got out with Tinker in his arms. Then there was a short delay before the stretcher with John-John was lifted down. When John was lifted out, Chris took Tinker into his arms while Vin tried to calm John down. Finally the paramedic asked Chris to put Tinker on the gurney too and they all headed for the ER entrance.  
Ezra heard Vin growl and cut off the cameras before they got in his face. But it was Tinker who blasted the lady with the microphone. 

“Get out of the way! We got to get John-John to the hospitoll. Uncle Chris! Don’t they gots anything else to do?”

[][][][][]

In Denver, Orin Travis burst out laughing. The whole sports bar, by now filled with several ATF teams, also laughed at Tinker’s outburst.

“Tanner’s going to have his hands full with that one,” Evie Travis said wiping tears from her eyes.

[][][][]

A woman newscaster who ventured closed to Tinker just as they approached the Emergency Room doors asked, “Are all these men your uncles Tinker?”

“Uh huh. That’s Uncle Nation,” Tinker said pointing to Nathan. “And that big-un is Uncle Jo-sigh. And Uncle Eztra…Uncle Buckline… And this is Uncle Chris …. And Vin is our new dad. Andddd… that is Uncle JohnD.”

Team Seven laughed at their new names. “Not fair Chris,” Buck laughed, “You’re the only one with the right name.”

“Cause I’m the boss!” Chris laughed

“Gentlemen,” Ezra said, “Let’s hope that was not broadcast to Denver. Do you realize what the rest of the teams will do with those names?”

“Oh god,” Buck moaned. 

[][][][]

Team Leader Kelly fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. “We are so going to get them when they come back on Wednesday.”

[][][][][]

Outside the Emergency entrance several Sheriff cars were parked. As the twins were unloaded Larabee heard a voice say, “Heard we had ATF agents landing.”

Chris Larabee spun on his heel and stared into the face of one of his SEALs. When he didn’t speak Buck turned.

“Holy shit Tankerman! What the hell are you doing here?” Wilmington chortled grabbing the man’s hand.

“Larabee!”

“Tank! Is there a place we can talk?”

“Sure thing. This way.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“This county has been corrupt for several years. The State asked me to run for sheriff last year and I won in a landslide. Have been cleaning up ever since. Few months ago one of my new recruits who is a hiker found a body dumping ground along the highway. So far we have recovered six mutilated bodies. All were reported missing by their families while traveling on business. Even found a car that had been pushed over with a body in the back seat. The woman was probably sleeping and the kidnappers who took the husband didn’t know she was there.”

“I’d like to get a statement from your man Tanner. It appears that these four Marshall’s are doing more than just murder, but are trafficking babies and children. This morning we quietly arrested a local judge who we believe is involved in part of this. And the name Tyree on the twin’s birth certificate is the name of Houseman’s wife.”

“There has got to be a hospital connection,” Chris said, “For them to bring the kids to for physical exam and fake birth certificates. The children would all have to be small enough so they wouldn’t remember who they were originally.”

“I would venture to guess Tyree was shocked when she had twins and she couldn’t pass them to anyone for adoption. Tanner is damn lucky to have found them.” Tank replied. “This means we may have an illegal baby broker unless the judge we just arrested was that broker.”

“Perhaps Mr. Tankerman,” Ezra stated, “It would be wise to use some of the media who are still here to help in tracking the children and getting this story out.”

Larabee’s cell buzzed and Chris looked at it. “It’s Vin.”

“Chris. Tyree is out at the nurse’s station right now with a baby. And the blond nurse there is helping her with paperwork. Could be the inside hospital link?”

“Tanner said the Tyree woman is out at the nurse’s station right now with another baby in her arms. The blond nurse there is filling out paperwork. That could be the inside person here.”

Tank walked to the window of the conference room and looked out, shaking his head he replied, “Cindy Jones. Gullible Cindy. Oh hell, they are probably using her house too. It’s surrounded by trees and not many neighbors. Call your man back. Have him walk up to her, we’ll take it from there.”

“Frank! Call our SWAT captain. Tell him to collect his men. We’re going on a raid. Call Judge Chase tell him we need a warrant and why.”

“YES SIR!”

[][][][][]

“Jen, need you to stay with the boys.” Vin said as he quietly stepped out of the exam room and walked toward the nurse’s station. 

His face was grim as he nodded to the men leaving the conference room.

“Hey darlin’” Tanner said his voice cold. “You passin’ off another baby? How much is this one worth?”

Tyree Houseman spun almost dropping the baby she was carrying. She stood staring open-mouthed at the long-haired man. “T – T – T…

“Tanner! So you do remember. Or did you think I was at the bottom of the hill with the rest of the bodies?”

Vin stepped back and watched as the two women were read their rights and handcuffed.

“Why am I being arrested?” Nurse Jones cried. “Tyree and her husband just bring a baby in now and then and I … we give it to the orphanage. Their lifestyle is such that they don’t want children and don’t believe in abortion.”

“Kinda hard for her husband to give her a baby,” Tanner growled, “Since he bragged to me about having a vasectomy so he could live it up with other women.”

Larabee looked at both women. “You are both going to be arrested for a number of things. Black market babies are just one of them. Assaulting a federal officer is another one. With that one alone I can take both of you to the closest federal prison and tell them not to let you out for 25 years. That means no judge, no jury. No phone calls home. You just go. You want to cooperate … help get everyone involved in this … just maybe you’ll be able to say goodbye to your kids before you go.”

“Twenty-five years,” Tyree laughed. “Judge Pierce will have us out on bail …”

Tank shook his head, “Judge Pierce was arrested this morning as was your father Doctor Hall.”

Tyree Houseman swallowed, “Jack, Isaac, Sam and Carl are at Cindy’s house right now with a mark. His wife is tied up in the trunk of Jack’s car.” Tyree explained as a police woman took the baby out of her arms.

Cindy Jones paled. “I never …never went to any of their parties. They just bring in babies or sometimes kids and I leave them at the orphanage.”

“Kids!” Chris roared. “You gave kids away without knowing if they have parents or not. On the say-so of a whore!”

“Easy Chris,” Tank and Ezra said.

“Tank! We want in on this take down.” Chris rasped, his glare melting Nurse Jones to tears. “Hope you don’t have any children, because you’re not going to see them for a long, long time.”

“Wait!” Tanner yelled grabbing Tyree. “What have you done with the nuns? None of them were out there when the twins were rescued. Sister Mary Elizabeth, Mary Martha and the others. Where are they?”

“They’re ….they’re … uh,”

Cindy Jones started sobbing harder. “They …Jack Houseman and Roelof put them in The Cloisters last month – that old prison that was shut down years ago. I – I bring them food every week.”

“You’ve locked away 60 and 70 year old nuns in a place with no heat, no water, no …. SHIT! Chris! You and Buck go with the Sheriff. I need Nathan, Josiah, and Ezra with me. And JD needs to go with one of the sheriff’s deputy’s to the orphanage’s office. Have him get into their computers. A million dollars worth of donations have been accepted over the last year yet no renovations have been started. Need to know where they are putting that money and if JD can get it back.”

Chris turned to Tank for a short conversation.

“Let me tell Jennie where I’m going.” Vin grabbed his phone and ordered Redston up as he walked back to his boys.

[][][][][][]

John opened his eyes as Vin walked back into the exam room. “Am I dead?”

Tanner laughed, “No John, you bumped your head. How are you feeling?”

“Hungry. Those big boys took our snacks and we haven’t had nothing to eat for two days.”

“I need to go and see the Sisters. I want you to tell Jennie about all the things you want to do when we get home. You know what I have ….”

“What?” The two boys asked.

“I have a piece of paper that says I am your dad and no one can take you away from me.” Vin said quietly.

“WHOOPEE!” John and Tinker yelped at the top of their lungs.

[][][][][][]

Cindy Jones and Tyree Houseman were quietly ushered out of the hospital and into waiting police cars. Chris and Buck left with Tankerman to rendezvous with Tank’s SWAT team. JD watched Redston lift off with Vin, Nathan, Josiah and Ezra.

JD looked at the two sheriff deputies that were his escort. “If they have the nuns out of the orphanage who is running the place? Should they be arrested too?”

“Damn good question,” the driver said as he reached for his mike. After a short conversation, Tanner and his chopper were called back to deposit Ezra on the steps of the orphanage just as JD was driven up.

Once inside the orphanage several arrests were immediately done when it was discovered that the two people running the place were stern headmasters who had little care or respect for the children there. Ezra was delighted to arrest the man at the computer who was dividing up funds. He was formerly with the Atlanta FBI office and was one of the men who set up Ezra to fall in that office.

While JD was working at the computer Ezra and one of the deputies walked through the orphanage taking notes on the condition of things.

“Mister?” A shy seven-year-old asked Ezra. “Are you a real police man?”

“I am an ATF agent in Denver. What’s your name?”

“AFT in Denver? My dad was going to work for Chris Larabee in Denver. We were on our way there last year when …when….”

Ezra put his arm around the boy and walked over to an old couch. “Why don’t you start with your name, and tell me what happened.”

“I’m Cory Larson.”

_Larson? Mr. Larabee’s hire for computer expert. Disappeared on his way back from New Jersey._

“Four men stopped our car and dragged me and my dad out of the front seat. My mom was asleep in the back. They didn’t see her. She …she was expecting a baby. They …they shoved the car over the cliff with her in it.”

Ezra Standish stared at the youngster and quickly pulled his phone to call Chris.

“Yeah Ezra. Make it quick.”

“Mr. Larabee. We have these men for a Federal Agent. I am talking to Cory Larson. Son of the first computer expert you hired. His pregnant mother was in the back seat of their car when he and his father were dragged from the front seats. He has identified all four men. Evidently the men were not aware she was there. They shoved the car over the cliff while Cory screamed for his mother.”

There was total silence as rage enveloped Larabee. “Ezra. As of right now that boy is in our protective custody. Pack him up and keep him with you and JD. Larson was already on the payroll when he disappeared.”

Ezra looked at the officer who was speaking with some State Policemen who had arrived. “Larabee has ordered this boy into Team 7’s protective custody. His father was already on Larabee’s team when he disappeared.”

“So you get the bastards first. Hope they fry in Federal prison.”

“Come. We need to pack you up Cory. You’ll be staying with Team 7 until we can find some relatives.”

“Excuse me, Agent Standish. Agent Dunne wants you.”

“Do you know anything about computers Corey?”

“Sure. I had my own …it …it was in the car with my mom.”

[][][][][][]

The chopper hovered over the old prison.

“What do you have Red?” Vin asked.

“Got a group of five huddled around someone who is prone. And off in another room is …a body with no heat. Looks like one of the nuns died.”

“Nate, do we need to get an ambulance here?”

“I think from the terrain here, Vin, it would be better if we airlifted them all out at once.”

The chopper landed and Red stayed with the bird. Vin proved to be just as expert as Ezra in picking the lock on the gate of the old prison. They tied open the gate so it would not swing shut. Redston got lanterns for Josiah and Nathan and they followed Tanner into the cavern.

As Vin and his team mates cautiously walked into the dark prison etched out of a side of a mountain, Vin’s investment group was in a conference call. All had seen the news and wondered where the money was that was supposed to have given a new face lift to the orphanage.

Vin’s open radio to Redston whistled as they came to a fork in the passageway. “First door on the right. They should be in there.”

Josiah dimmed his light and asked Nathan to do the same. “If they have been without light …these will blind them.”

“Soeurs!” [sisters] Vin repeated as they creaked open the heavy door. “Soeur Elizabeth?”

“VINCENT! Oh thank God! Hurry! Mary Elizabeth is …..”

Nathan stepped forward and opened his bag taking out the needed insulin the hospital had given him.

Vin looked around. Eighty-year old Mother Superior was nowhere to be seen. “Où est la supérieure de mère ?”

“She died two days ago. When Cindy Jones came last night with food, they carried her away. We don’t know what they did with her.”

Vin pulled his radio off his belt. “You hear that? Where is she from here?”

“Go straight out the door and on your left there appears to be a wide open space. She is there.”

“’Siah.”

The two men followed by two of the nuns walked slowly following Red’s directions to where Mother Superior lay …on a rock slab that jutted out from the wall. Vin lifted the blanket that covered her and looked at her angelic face. He dropped to his knees next to her. He prayed in Kiowa but soon just his crying was heard. Josiah stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder but was stopped by the nuns. 

Josiah Sanchez abruptly stopped and crossed himself as one of the hands Vin held slipped free and reached up and touched his hair. Vin was oblivious to the stroking until that hand touched his cheek. Then he jerked back and stared at the face smiling at him.

Her whisper echoed off the stone walls. “I knew you would come, Vincent. You are the miracle worker here. Marry the lady. You are her miracle. You will have children – boys and girls – and none will die.”

“But…”

“Chris will be Cory’s new father. You and he are destined to be together for a long time. You have much work to do together. But you each will have your own family. I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything…” Vin sobbed.

“The orphanage should have been closed long ago …but there is no place for nuns like Mary Elizabeth and Mary Martha to go. And there are others like them that need a place ….”

“I’ll take care of it,” Vin rasped.

Josiah looked over his shoulder as he felt movement behind him and saw the stark surprise on the other nuns and Nathan as they viewed the conversation between a risen one and their sharpshooter.

“You can’t stay …can you?” Vin rasped, tears still dripping down his face.

“No. My old bones have given out. I’m turning the property over to you Vincent. You – the shy one – have turned out the best of all who have come through here. Your boys …and Chris’ boys …let them keep the heritage of this place going. There will always be old nuns that have no place to go.” 

Vin caught the hand as it slipped from his head, kissing it before once again folding it with the other.

Josiah ushered everyone out, leaving Vin and the nun who had nurtured him as a child. 

Once they were alone, Vin said, “Red, did you record that?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to play it back for Chris later. Only him and you in the cockpit and then erase it.”

“You sure you want me to erase it. She might not legally have given the place to you.”

Tanner thought about that for several minutes and then answered. “You’re right. Those that heard it …could be considered hearsay. Save it and then let me know how to find it.”

 

.........................CONTINUED IN PART FIVE


	5. Work To Do

Chris Larabee gagged at the horror they found in Cindy Jones’ kitchen. To think that these men did the same thing to Vin made him want to take the men apart one limb at a time. Would the victim survive? Not even the paramedics knew.

Chris and Buck stood outside and watched as the man’s wife was freed from the trunk of one of the cars. 

“Where the hell do they get off doing stuff like this?” Buck asked.

“Power,” Chris said. “They used their badge to stop them. Used their badge to show no one is coming to help. I want to know what Federal prison they are going to. I will personally visit the warden and tell them to use the men for fodder. Do we know who the nun was that died?”

“Mother Superior. She was 80,” Tank said coming up to the two ATF agents. “The other nuns have been airlifted to the hospital and the chopper pilot is on his way here to pick you up Chris. Tanner is still in the prison cavern with the body of Mother Superior.”

“Oh hell,” Buck moaned. “Vin talked about her all the time.”

[][][][][][]

The chopper landed and Larabee got on board. No words were spoken by Redston or Chris until they landed outside the caverns.

“Need you to hear this before we go in. Vin’s radio was open when they found the nun.”

-=-=-=-==-=-

_“You hear that. Where is she from here?”_

_“Go straight out the door and on your left there appears to be a wide open space. She is there.”_

_“’Siah.”_

“You need to know Chris,” Red explained. “I picked up no heat, no body temperature on this woman. She was dead. Had been dead for two days.”

_“I knew you would come, Vincent. You are the miracle worker here. Marry the lady. You are her miracle. You will have children – boys and girls – and none will die.”_

_“But…”_

_“Chris will be Cory’s new father. You and he are destined to be together for a long time. You have much work to do together. But you each will have your own family. I want you to do something for me.”_

_Anything…” Vin sobbed._

_“The orphanage should have been closed long ago …but there is no place for nuns like Mary Elizabeth and Mary Martha to go. And there are others like them that need a place ….”_

_“I’ll take care of it,” Vin rasped._

_“You can’t stay …can you?” Vin asked, tears still dripping down his face._

_“No. My old bones have given out. I’m turning the property over to you Vincent. You – the shy one – have turned out the best of all who have come through here. Your boys …and Chris’ boys …let them keep the heritage of this place going. There will always be old nuns that have no place to go.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Redston clicked off the tape.

“She said I’m going to have sons. How? Who?”

“Don’t know, but I think it is someone you knew before your wife. Still, she might be related to Cory. Better ask Vin. Come on. I have a carryall in the back. He refuses to leave her alone in there.”

The two men walked slowly with one light. Chris stopped at the sight in front of him as they turned the corner. His sharpshooter. His lover. On his knees next to the body of the nun who had tended him as a broken child.

The silence was broken by Tanner’s growl. “Ain’t puttin’ her in no body bag.”

Larabee stepped forward and rested a hand on Vin’s shoulder. “We didn’t bring one. Come on tracker. Let’s take her home. I think we can get permission to have her buried on the property.”

“We got work to do cowboy.”

“I heard.”

“We’d best get to it.”

[][][][][][]

Two hours later, Chris and Vin walked through the big double doors of the orphanage. They found JD and Cory hunched over two computers playing a game.

“JD.”

“Chris! This is Cory Larson. His dad …. Ah yeah. He helped me find a list of all the kids those marshal’s dropped off here. Some are still here. Some a judge took to Europe and sold off to people! But we retrieved the names and addresses from the judge’s computer. He didn’t have a very good security system. Cory’s dad taught him …he loves horses too.”

“What about the money, JD?” Vin asked.

“Oh yeah the money. It looks like we came in the nick of time. When I got here there was someone at the computer and he was getting ready to start a transfer of all the funds your group have donated. Before that all the funds were still in a local bank. I called your guy Red Feather and I had the money transferred into your special orphanage account that he handles. That way no one but you or him can touch it. If the Marshal’s go to that account to get money for attorneys all they will find is the thousand dollars that was there before your group made their deposits.”

“Ezra said that Cory is in our protective custody. The sheriff has set up a hot line for parents and relatives to call in on missing kids. We’ve already heard from an aunt Cory didn’t know he had. She’s flying up from Pensacola to meet you and Cory. She hasn’t seen him since he was a baby.”

Vin and Chris looked at each other. “You were stationed in Pensacola, weren’t you cowboy?”

Yeah.

“She got a name JD?” Chris growled.

“Oh yeah. Said her name was Sally Russell. Said you’d recognize the name and to tell you she booted the bastard two years after she married him. She’s been single ever since. She’ll be here tonight.”

“Reckon I better check on my boys. If Cory is in our custody, maybe he better stay with Jen and I and the boys.”

‘I’m thinking that Nathan and Josiah and maybe even Buck and I need to bunk here until we know what is happening with the kids. The media is going to be all over this place again. I don’t want them tramping through here taking pictures and talking to kids.” Larabee said. 

“Cory. Could you give Chris and I a tour of the place?”

“Sure Vin.”

[][][][][][][]

Back at Tanner’s ranch, Rangers and Millie along with James Larabee and Nettie Wells, plus assorted team members that Orin Travis had volunteered were busily turning two stark bedrooms into two little boy rooms with a shared bath. The whole bathroom was completed gutted. A small footed tub was put in with a separate shower. Two sinks with connecting countertops replaced the single sink. Folding down step stools came out of a drawer so no one would trip over a loose one. A urinal and a commode were also put in.

Bunk beds were found at Wal-Mart and each boy had the same kind because Nettie said, ‘knowing boys each will want what the other has.’ Matching dressers were also gotten along with a small table and two chairs for each room.

Tinker’s room turned out to be a soft dusty blue. Sharkey’s dad painted puffy white clouds across the ceiling with an airplane off to one side. When the lights were out at night, the plane’s windows glowed as did the lights on the wing tips and nose. A tool belt with a hammer, screwdriver and chisel were painted over a realistic looking tool bench that was built into the wall and held new books and toys. His real name – William Michael Tanner was painted in script on the back of the tool bench.

John’s room was painted a brownish spicy mustard color with fluorescent stars that glowed at night across the ceiling. In one corner …painted on the wall was a large giraffe. He was kneeling in tall green and brown grass so all you saw was his shoulders and a long neck and head looking upward at the stars. John-John had a tent painted over his built-in bookcase. With his name …John Benjamin Tanner on the flap.

The connecting bathroom was painted a washable light pale green with purple, green, red and blue towels stacked on open shelves.

Pajamas and underwear. Shirts and jeans. Shorts and sandals. Shoes and boots all appeared in their closets. 

Nettie and Millie drew the line at rocking horses and trucks. Those are for outside they said.

It was Nettie that asked about the master bedroom which they ended up painting the same color as Tinker’s room and used up John’s paint in the master bath.

But it was the ATF team leaders who gathered the Rangers and asked about a play area outside. “They need a sandbox and Tonka trucks. Where can we put one?”

So …in a conference call to Redston, Sharkey, Vladimir and Puskin with two ATF team leaders discussed where to put a sand box. Redston told them to stand in the kitchen and on the back porch and find a spot that could be seen from both places. He told them to be sure to use treated wood that wouldn’t cause slivers. 

The spot they found was a hill. “Hell,” Sharkey barked, “Why can’t we build a fort into the hill with a sandbox in the front? When are they going to be home, Red?”

“I’d say we’ll be here a couple more days at least. Vin’s investment group is coming. And Larabee has some things to work out with Cory Larson. His dad was already signed onto Larabee’s team when he disappeared and was killed. And these bastards killed Mrs. Larson who was asleep in the back seat. She was four months pregnant. The body you’re hearing about on the news in the dump site they found …is hers. Larabee has been given custody of the boy.”

“This is Riley. I work with Chris. Anything else we need to know that isn’t on the news.”

“Well you don’t want to get in Tanner’s way. The Mother Superior who ran the orphanage for years is dead. The Marshall’s took all the nuns, all over 60, and put them into a old stone prison. No heat, no water, just brought them food once a week. Vin is pissed as hell that no one in the town even went to help them. There is a real shake up going on here. A judge has been arrested too. And a couple of nurses at the hospital. Larabee and Wilmington saw first hand what Tanner went through at the hands of these bastards when they went with the new sheriff and raided the house they use. One bloody mess from what I heard. The guy’s wife was tied up in the trunk of one of the Marshall’s cars.”

A collective ‘shit’ was heard.

“I think Vin will be grateful for anything you do for the boys. Oh yeah. Cory Larson is seven but is into computers. The one he had was in the car with his mother. He’ll be staying at Larabee’s. A good laptop for a kid that knows computers would be a good buy and could be given to him when they get home. It looks like I may be flying some of the team back tomorrow, but Vin and Chris will be here for a few days. Cory and JD are getting along real well. They’ve been playing some computer game back to back all afternoon.”

[][][][][][][][]

Chris Larabee sat in Sheriff Tankerman’s office talking with Orin Travis on a speaker phone. Orin was getting updated on Agent Larson’s death and on his son Cory. Larabee wanted to verify that this woman coming that he knew from his past, really was related to the boy.

“Chris, there is only one name listed in Larson’s file for possible next of kin, and that is Sally Russell in Pensacola, Florida. It lists her as a second cousin to his wife. You were in Pensacola.”

“Yes. I dated a woman by that name too.” Someone I knew before my wife will make up my new family. Mother Superior’s words echoed in his head as he continued his call to Travis.

“Orin. We have four US Marshall’s, a county judge, a disbarred doctor, two nurses that have been arrested so far. Now Larson was already on the books as an agent. All of these people were involved in some way or other. Can we cart them off to Federal prison and then bring them out for their separate trials. So far Tank’s men and the State Police have found over ten bodies just in one dumping ground. This place also held Larson’s car with his wife’s body still curled in the back seat. The coroner here said the fetus lived for several hours which means she was alive down there with no one to help her.”

“The two women? How involved were they?” Travis questioned.

“Tyree was in on the drugging of the men. Bringing the babies and children to the hospital to be passed to a nurse who checked them over and took them to the orphanage. She was also present when they milked semen from the men and it was put into her with a special contraption her doctor father rigged up. He later would deliver the baby and decide whether it would be sold off or left at the orphanage. She also found the marks …helped to determine how much fun they would be. JD with the help of young Cory Larson has found a list of all the kids that were sold …mostly to couples in Europe. The State Police has a hot line for relatives to call in. The names have been running on every national news station.”

“Yes, I’ve already had a call from Interpol. They have heard from some parents who paid big bucks for babies and say they will fight to keep them. Interpol has told five couples so far that they cannot keep the children that were kidnapped and sold off. It is a real mess. We can be thankful that Tanner’s twins are still here and he wants them.”

“Yes, this office has already contacted the Missing Children hotline and some of those kids are on it. Redston is flying Nathan, Buck, JD, Jennie and the twins back tomorrow. Vin, Ezra, and I are staying a few more days. Ezra has a Federal attorney he is working with to turn the orphanage into a retirement home for nuns. It was Mother Superior’s dying request to Vin.”

“What about the children left in the place? What are their ages? Are they all stolen?”

“It appears all but two are. Still we are doing DNA on all the kids. It appears the two older boys who forced the twins to hide, are runaways who talked themselves into the place. The two men who replaced the nuns were just hired to run the place and feed the kids. They had been told the nuns retired. They were horrified to learn what really happened. One is a fair administrator and is working with Ezra and his attorney to make a list of what needs to be done to turn this place around. If we hadn’t arrived today – Vin’s investment club’s money would have been gone. JD and Ezra surprised Houseman’s accountant. He was in the process of dividing up the funds between the four Marshals’.”

“From what I saw on television, you will have a problem separating the twins from Vin. It is probably best that they stay together for now. You’ll probably need JD there also. And Josiah can minister to the sisters. Nathan and Buck can come home. If this Sally Russell is an old girlfriend and you still have feelings for her …you might marry her there.”

“What?”

“Mary is pissed off. She found out that picture of you and Jennifer VanBrie wasn’t true. That she isn’t an old girlfriend. In fact the news is already saying that she is Tanner’s wife. It might be good for you to start a new family with this Sally Russell and Cory Larson. Keep me posted.”

Tank closed the connection and looked at his old friend. “How close were you to this Sally Russell?”

“About as hot as you can get without marrying someone. You know how we were then. A good woman was hard to find. And one that put up with a sailor was even better.”

“Well, I have a note here from Tanner. He wants to know how long the waiting period is for getting married or should he take the lady and go to Vegas. Reckon we could do a double wedding.”

“Oh hell Tank! I need to see the lady first. Too much is happening here. My stomach still haven’t gone down from what we found in that kitchen. And to think my sharpshooter – my second in command was once on that table – I came close to ripping Houseman’s head clean off.”

“I don’t think anyone would have stopped you, Chris. I am hoping Ezra’s attorney ships them straight to Federal prison. We’ve already had to move them away from the general population because of what they did to the nuns.”

[][][][][][]

Redston stood near the security gates at the Oklahoma City Airport holding a sign that said “Sally Russell.” He also had a photo of her that JD had gotten off her driver’s license …by going into a security computer in Florida. Amazing what that kid can do, Redston thought. He was dressed in dark green jeans and a green shirt that said ‘VanBrie Security.’ Hopefully she didn’t think he was trying to abduct her. Vin had told him to use Larabee’s name but since Chris didn’t know he was here …

“I’m Sally Russell.” The strawberry blond in front of him said suddenly.

Red blinked. Prettier and younger, hmm. He pulled up his photo and wondered.

She peeked at the photo and laughed. “Oh good heavens that one is ten years old. I do need to get a new one, don’t I? Would you like to see some ID? Did Chris send you?”

“Vin Tanner, Larabee’s second in command sent me. I work for him. He didn’t want you getting lost and they are blocking some of the roads to keep the rubber-neckers out of town. It is a real zoo down there. Do you have more baggage?”

“Nope, this bag on wheels is all I have with me. Don’t like standing in line waiting for lost bags.”

“Okay, Miss Russell. We are heading to the elevators and roof top parking.”

“It’s Sally and you’re?”

Red’s phone whistled and he pulled it free as they walked to the outside elevator. “Redston. Yeah bossman, I have her. We’re just entering an elevator. Let me call you back when we’re in the bird.”

“Bird?” Sally asked.

Redston grinned but said nothing. The elevator stopped on the third level and then the top – fifth. He pointed to the chopper and said, “Bird.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No ma’am.” Red walked briskly toward his bird pulling out a remote as he walked. The engine started and the blades began to turn as he pulled open the side door and stowed her carry-on luggage.

“Might be more comfortable for you to sit back here, if you aren’t used to riding in one.”

Sally hiked up her skirt and climbed aboard. She discovered the seat was quite comfortable and she buckled up as instructed. 

“There are headphones there …if you want to hear my conversation with Tanner and ask him any questions.” Redston explained. Then he moved into the pilot’s seat, revved it and asked the tower for clearance.

Once they were clear of the airport, Red called Tanner back.

“We’re airborne and on our way.”

“Do you think the bird will be safe parked at the Sheriff’s station? They have two State Police choppers there now.”

“This bird was on national TV; don’t trust it anyway except at home. I figure to park it near the orphanage and drape it with camouflage so it blends with those brushes. Still I’m sleeping with it and putting on the alarm.”

“Okay. Chris, Cory and Miss Russell will be staying at the Bed and Breakfast. Jennie and I and the twins along with Nathan, Josiah and Buck will be at the orphanage tonight. JD got invited to stay at the home of Tankerman’s computer geek. They are going to be spending part of the night matching the kids here with the missing children web site. Ezra is staying with his attorney friend. They are working to get Houseman, Roelof, Golden and George into separate Federal prisons.”

“What about that doc and the judge?”

“The doc only delivered the babies according to the statements we have so far. The judge we have for trafficking children, kidnapping and assorted other things. He did however know exactly what was happening in those torture sessions. Tomorrow you are flying home …Buck, Nathan, Josiah …and Jennie and the twins if I can get them to leave. Chris and Tankerman are working on something and Travis has given Larabee permission to be here the rest of the week. Cory is glued to Chris. He remembers being on Larabee’s ranch with his dad and right now Chris has custody of him, so he’ll probably stay.”

“Miss Russell.”

“It’s Sally. I’m free to stay as long as Cory or Chris needs me to be here. I was on sabbatical from my job, so I just stopped mail delivery and flew up here. Haven’t seen Cory since he was about two. Chris and I dated when he was in the Navy. We almost got married and then I backed out. I don’t plan to back out this time …if we get that far.”

They couldn’t see Tanner’s grin. “What do you think Redston? Mother Superior’s words seem to be coming true. See you when you land.”

“Mother Superior’s words?” Sally questioned. “She is the nun who came back to life after being dead for two days?”

“You know about that?”

“One of the news stations interviewed one of the nuns. They didn’t say what was said, only that she touched Tanner’s hair and spoke to him while he knelt next to her body and cried.”

“Shit! I don’t think he knows that!” Red gasped keying the mike and calling Vin back to rely the message.

Vin questioned Sally Russell at length and then Vin told her about the nun’s prediction that Chris would have a new family. Besides Cory, a woman he knew before his wife would make up a new family and bring him more children. 

“Chris was married for six years, Miss Russell. His wife Sarah Connelly and their five-year-old son Adam were killed four years ago in a car bomb meant for him. He pretty much disappeared into a bottle according to Buck Wilmington.”

“Buck is on your team too?” Sally laughed. “Those two …they were something else.”

“Let Chris tell you about his wife. He won’t like it that I clued you in first. He’s hostile about other people talking about his family.”

“He always was a passionate man.”

Chris Larabee watched the chopper circle and land. He wondered what she would look like after all these years. Was she really the woman Mother Superior was talking about? Chris stood with his hand on Cory’s shoulder.

“I’m nervous Chris. What if she doesn’t want me?” Cory asked.

“That makes two of us kiddo.” Chris said, quietly remembering the woman he wanted to marry and still not understanding why she said no.

“Is that her? She’s pretty.” Cory exclaimed breaking into Larabee’s thoughts.

“Damn straight …she is, isn’t she? What do you say we walk over and help carry her stuff?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“This man walking toward us in black …is that Chris?” Sally asked the pilot.

“That’s him. He’s worn black ever since his wife was killed. Though Vin thinks Chris is also colorblind and probably Sarah laid out clothes for him.”

“And once he lost her, black was one color that he knew to be true. Funny no one else has picked up on that.” Sally replied.

“Vin was trained by the Army and an Indian grandfather. He’s more observant that most people. Ya ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin and Jennie stood in a downstairs guest room and watched Chris approach Sally Russell. 

”Dang! She’s one pretty lady,” Tanner remarked dodging a fist that tried to slam his shoulder. “Well, she is.”

They watched Redston pick up Cory in his arms as Chris and Sally stopped opposite each other. Sally’s hand came up and touched Chris’ cheek and her thumb rubbed across his lips.

“Sal,” Chris muttered as her fingers touched him.

“Chris. It’s been a long time. You’ve had some hard times.” Sally said softly as Larabee’s hand came up and took her hand.

“Lost a wife and son …and tried to drown my sorrow in whiskey.”

“Glad it didn’t work sailor.”

“You’re not married?”

“On our first anniversary he started hitting me …bounced me off the wall and I got out right then. Divorced him. Been single ever since. Only other man I loved …I let go.”

“Think you and I could make a home for Cory?” Chris asked knowing now this was the woman the nun had spoken about.

“They have libraries in Denver?”

“Yes. Though I live an hour outside of Denver. New community library going up but be tame compared to what you have in Pensacola.”

“Why don’t we take one day at a time?” Sally said stepping closer.

This time Larabee pulled her in for a kiss - a long, open mouth French kiss that curled both their toes. Chris’ arms slipped around Sally’s waist and he picked her up off the ground and twirled her around before setting her down again. 

“Reckon we better see how Cory’s doing,” Chris said quietly. “He’s worried you won’t like him.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the parking lot across the street from the Bed and Breakfast two television vans were packing up. Then two very alert cameramen suddenly swung their cameras up to their shoulders as Larabee and the woman stopped opposite each other. They called to their counterparts to find out who this woman was and watched with amazement as Larabee slipped arms around her and kissed her.

“Shit!” One cameraman barked, “That is no welcoming kiss. That is 'glad to see you babe' …these two know each other …know each other well.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“It looks like Mother Superior’s prediction is coming true. Now all I have to do it convince you to marry me.” Vin said turning from the window.

“Even if we have a girl?” Jen asked cautiously.

“Mother Superior said you wouldn’t die if you had boys first. It’s a chance I want to take. Do you?”

“You are taking the word of a nun who …”

“Who trusted me. Who came back from the dead to tell me about my future.”

Jennie looked into Vin’s eyes and knew she couldn’t say no. “Damn Tanner! I can’t say no to those eyes. But you’re worried about it too.”

“Ain’t worrying about your survival. I know you will. I’ve been gay all my life. I – ah …Jen, I’ve only been with one woman my whole life and even then …hell, I chickened out and couldn’t do anything.” Vin said his eyes downcast.

“You chickened out?” Jennifer asked a faint memory coming forth.

“I was in the Army. The guys dared me to go to this brothel in Amsterdam. It was called ‘Around the Corner.’” Vin explained.

“Around the Corner?” Jen gulped. She’d helped her cousin out at that place for one day and then she chickened out.

“You know the place?” Tanner questioned his head coming up to look his lady in the face.

“My …cousin …owns it.” Jennifer answered with a smile. She knew then that she was the ‘girl’ assigned to this Army Ranger. It was the first time she had ever done anything like that and it was the last. The patron the next day scared her and she had left.

“Her name was Crystal. She wore her hair all up in some kind of thing on her head. I wanted to let out her hair but she won’t let me. …this ain’t funny, Jennifer!” Vin rasped as Jennie started laughing.

Jennifer VanBrie threw her arms around Vin and hugged him. “Oh my darling. Her name wasn’t Crystal. You were using Crystal’s room. Crystal was out with the flu.” 

Then Jennie stopped not sure how Vin would take the rest, but from the look on his face it was too late to stop now.

“My cousin called several cousins …I was the only one who said yes. I’d never done anything like that before …but she assured me that most Army guys just wanted to talk.”

Tanner’s mouth dropped to the floor and he sunk down into a chair.

Jennifer knelt in front of him, and tipped his head up. “You walked in, sat down and took off your boots. Then you stood up and took your hardware and shirts off and said…”

“I want to be laid…” Vin said in a bare whisper.

“Yeah.”

“And you just stood there.”

“I didn’t know what being laid was. That was an American term. Then you went on to explain why you were there and I arranged for some pictures to be taken so you could show your squad that you lay with a woman.”

“I still have those photos …in my lock box in Denver.”

A wealth of emotions were shared as they drank in each others faces. 

“How long did ya’ work there?” Vin finally asked.

Jen put her head on Vin’s knee to collect her thoughts and then said, “Two more Rangers came that day and we sat and talked each time. The next day a big burly man came in and told me to get my bare ass on the bed …and I walked out the door and told my cousin I wasn’t coming back.”

“The other Rangers ask for pictures?”

“No. Just talk.”

“Hmmm.”

“I did give one a shoulder massage. He’d wrenched one of his shoulders in a fall, it was really tight. Took a good hour to get it loose.”

“So you ain’t had sex with anyone either?” Tanner said a quirky smile crossing his face.

Jennie laughed. “No …but I do know what needs to be done. It isn’t any different than taking a man Vin, except you enter a different hole.”

With that statement Vin Tanner blushed beet red. Jennie stood up and sat on his lap just as Chris and Sally walked into the house.

“Are we interrupting?” Chris asked at seeing his lover kissing Jennie.

“Ah …no. We just discovered we met in Amsterdam when I was in the Army.” Vin said shyly.

“And that is all we’re saying on the matter. It appears you two are old friends,” Jennie said.

Sally grinned. “We knew each other when Chris was in the Navy. He asked me to marry him and I said no.” Sally looked at Chris. “I guess at the time …I didn’t want to be one of those young widows. His SEAL team went on some impossible missions. And I could tell from his lovemaking when he was worried about one and when he wasn’t.”

“If I had you waiting at home, I would have been more careful.” Larabee answered quietly.

“Excuse me …” Redston said stepping in the door. “Ezra’s friend – the federal judge - said he’d be willing to wave all waiting periods and marry you four tomorrow afternoon on the steps of the orphanage …Vin and Jennie anyway. We figure Vin owes the nuns that. Let me know. Cory is at the orphanage with the twins and the other kids. Already heard from some relatives of the kids that are still here. They will be arriving this weekend. Oh yeah …that kiss you gave her Chris …is on CNN.”

“What? I thought all the media had packed up.”

“They had, except for a couple of local stations. Two alert cameramen grabbed hand held cameras and zoomed in on you. Reckon it will squelch Mrs. Travis from killing you …or maybe not.” Red said with a smile. “All adults are invited to Tankerman’s for dinner. I’ll fly you over in a couple of hours.”

“Mrs. Travis?” Sally questioned.

“A long story,” Chris groaned. “We better walk over to the orphanage and meet Cory. Vin.”

“Chris, could I talk to you outside for a minute?” Vin asked standing.

“Sure tracker.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“What’s up? Is it the twins?” Chris asked seriously.

“Chris …this marryin’ thing. I ain’t been with a woman.” Vin said pink spreading across his cheeks.

“Ever?” Larabee answered in disbelief.

“Knew I was gay when I was twelve. Had my first man when I was sixteen. Girls never interested me until I met Jennifer. Had a lover in the Army for a while then he was killed. Redston and I are fuck buddies when we’re so horny we start biting everyone’s heads off. And you… we haven’t really gotten together yet but were heading that way.”

Larabee put his arm on Tanner’s shoulder and walked him over to a swing on the end of the porch. “It’s not so different from me, Vin. Girls just have different handles than men. What about Jennifer?”

“She’s never been with a man either, but she knows …her cousin owns a brothel in Amsterdam.”

“She ever work there?” Chris asked curiously.

“One day.” Vin answered dropping his head.

“You’re not going to hold that against her are you?” Chris questioned.

“What? Hell no …her one day …was three Rangers …at different times,” Vin added when he saw Larabee’s reaction to the words three Rangers. 

“I was her first of that day. Just found that out before you came in. Her cousin talked her into filling in for a sick lady. Never did get laid. And she said her other two Rangers just needed a lady to talk to. Her second day, the man scared the hell out of her and she took off.”

“I don’t think you need to worry Vin. It will come to you and you’ll know what to do.”

“You sure.”

“Trust me, Vin.” Chris said sincerely. “Take it slow and get to know each other.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“You willing to marry Chris after just meeting him again?” Jennifer asked offering Sally a seat.

“Who is Mrs. Travis?” Sally Russell asked.

“She is the daughter-in-law of Chris’ boss. She has been after Chris since she arrived in Denver and found out he was widow. She runs a local weekly newspaper. Chris can’t stand her. Vin says Mary is narrow-minded and doesn’t take no for an answer. She wants Chris to run for a political office and he has said no at every turn. She goes to various functions for her newspaper and always asks Chris to escort her. If he says no – Mary calls her father-in-law who is Chris’ boss. And since Mary has the only grandson, he asks Chris to do it. Or Mary will have her eight-year-old son call Chris. Knowing Chris lost a son, Mary uses her son every chance she can get.”

“Not fair to Chris or the boy.” Sally answered tightly.

“And most recently, one of Vin’s Rangers found out that Mary is planning to marry Chris …even if she has to announce the engagement herself …and take the consequences.”

“Must be a desperate woman.”

“What are your feelings toward Chris?”

“I have always loved him. And I won’t turn him down again. Nothing holds me to Florida …except memories of him.” Sally admitted. “It sounds like Chris and I better not wait until we get back to Denver. We better do it with you and Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“HEY STUD!” Buck Wilmington called as he stepped out of a Sheriff’s SUV. “I heard that Sally Russell is Cory’s aunt. Are you going to let her get away again?”

The lady in question stepped out onto the porch with Jen and replied, “He’s not getting away this time Buck.”

Sharpshooter and Team Leader were on their feet instantly, each going to their respective lady. 

“What kind of wedding are you planning for us?” Sally asked as Chris slipped an arm around her waist.

The two couples watched Buck hang his head and his ears turn pink.

“Okay Buck, spill it!” Larabee growled.

“Well …the nuns …you see.”

“Come on Bucklin, just tell us! Do we need to high-tail it out of town?” Tanner rasped.

That comment brought Wilmington’s head up. “Ain’t no way for you to leave. Tank commandeered Redston for a rescue mission at the body dump site. They think there might be someone alive down there. Everybody in town’s been told not to give you a ride. The nuns …they have been going through their archives to find all kinds of pictures of Vin and his investment group. Sister Mary Elizabeth has been over JD’s shoulder all morning directing him to sites to pull up Navy pictures of Chris. I tell you …you don’t want to get in them nun’s way when they’re on a mission!”

Larabee looked green and Tanner burst out laughing. “Chris. You are about to meet someone more formable than you. And you’ll also see why your glare does nothing for me. Come on. About time we checked on the kids anyway.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“NO, NO NO!!” Screamed Mary Travis in her Clarion office as she watched Chris Larabee kiss a woman who had gotten off Tanner’s helicopter. “She is not going to come between me and Chris. I’ve planned too long and too hard to get him where I want him.”

Mary stormed out of her office banging the door hard against the wall as she left. She walked into the general area where reporters and others worked. Pointing to the TV on in the corner she angrily exclaimed, “I want to know who that woman is and what her connection to Larabee is! And I want it now!”

The Clarion staff watched her storm back into her office. “What’d we find out so far, Jan?” the chief editor asked.

“Larabee knew her in the Navy. When he was a SEAL. They were hot. Everyone thought they would marry and were surprised when they weren’t. Just talked to someone who knew them both …Larabee was surprised to find her married to someone else after he came back from a three month mission. He put in for a transfer to another base shortly after that.”

“I found out that he and Buck Wilmington have been together since high school. And this grandmother of Jennifer VanBrie …is actually Larabee’s grandmother too. A friend of mine in Four Corners has dated one of the Rangers at the Pritchard Homestead. She said Larabee hadn’t seen his grandmother since he was fifteen …until two days ago. His mother went off the deep end when her father died, and then a year later her mother fell in love and wanted to marry and her daughter told her no. That if she did, she would never be welcome in the house again.”

A quiet voice of a new hire said, “Sounds like Mrs. Travis and Mrs. Larabee are related.”

“What do we know about Sally Russell?” the chief asked.

“She has a doctorate from Florida State University in Library Science and Information. She has been head of a special children’s program at the Pensacola Public Library for the last five years. She was married to a non-Navy man for one year. Filed for divorce after he put her in the hospital for two months. She’s been single ever since. She has a special heart for children. Was instrumental in getting the library to put computers in the children’s section of the library, and started a program for seniors to use them too.”

“Anything else?”

“I’m just picking this up from CNN,” Jan replied. “Russell is a cousin to Cory Larson’s mother. And Cory is in the protective custody of Chris Larabee and Team Seven. Cory’s father had already signed an ATF contract when he was kidnapped and killed. So those men are in for killing a Federal agent now.”

The newbie on the staff looked at the chief editor and asked, “What part of all this are you going to tell her?”

“Young man, that is a damn good question. I want everyone to write up the minimal for now. They knew each other and how. What Russell’s degrees are in and her expertise …and that she is Cory Larson’s aunt. We’ll leave the rest for later. Print it out and hand it to me. I’ll take it in,” the editor said. 

Looking at his main investigative journalist, the editor asked, “Anything on that incident I asked you to investigate?”

The man looked around and then stood up and walked over to the chief editor’s desk. “Found out that Steven Travis was an accomplished pilot and could land a plane even without all engines functioning. Three years after the fact, there is still an ongoing investigation. Mary Travis refused to allow an autopsy to be done which further stymied his friends. They all think she is hiding something. His flying buddies now have the plane and are putting it back together in a warehouse. They have discovered that some kind of incendiary went off inside the plane perhaps blinding the passengers and the pilot.”

“You mean more than her husband was in that plane. She just talks about her husband going down. Does she even know there were others?” Jan asked.

The bang of a door stopped conversation and the investigative reporter, Stan Felix, went back to his desk. Jan Moore stood up to greet their tyrannical boss.

“We found out that Sally Russell has a doctorate in Library Science and Information, and has been instrumental in several children’s programs in the Pensacola Library system. She and Chris Larabee almost married …but didn’t. We don’t know the reason yet. She is also the cousin of Cory Larson’s mother, and Cory is in protective custody of Larabee and Team Seven.”

“She’s the boy’s aunt,” Mary replied tightly.

“Yes.”

“You are all worthless!” Mary Travis barked. “I’ve gotten more information than that off CNN!”

In defense of his team, the chief editor, William Corry, replied, “CNN has a lot more money than we do, Mrs. Travis. We can’t offer national spots on world wide television.”

“Hrmph!” Mary growled and turned on her heels and walked back to her office.

“Stan. I want you to take some days off and fly to Illinois. Get the scoop on the passengers who were onboard …why they were onboard …and why she didn’t know about them. The biggest scoop here might be …our boss is responsible for that crash.”

“Actually my sister-in-law lives near the crash site,” Stan replied closing up his computer. “She probably knows the men putting the plane back together.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As the future Mr. and Mrs. Tanner, and future Mr. and Mrs. Larabee walked to the orphanage they became aware of media trucks and vans being repositioned around the orphanage.

“Media circus,” Tanner growled. “And we’re it.”

“I don’t like it,” Larabee answered. “It puts the team at risk. Everyone who wants to get even with us, knows where we are and who our women are.”

“Puts Ezra at the biggest risk. He’s going to have to stay inside.” Vin replied. “You better talk to Tankerman.”

“From what I saw the short time I was inside the orphanage. I think that old gym would be the best place for a double wedding. Maybe allow one or two local cameramen in and that’s it.”

“CHRIS!” Cory Larson shouted at the top of his lungs as the group approached the orphanage.

Chris braced for the burnt force of the young boy hitting him. He picked Cory up in his arms and hugged him. “How you doing?”

“Fine,” the boy answered twisting to look at his Aunt. “Do we like her?”

“Yes we do,” Larabee laughed.

“Are we going to marry her?” Cory asked shyly.

“Yes we are.” Chris answered confidently.

“Chris has horses. Do you like horses?”

“As a matter of fact, I love horses,” Sally remarked.

“Good, cause he has lots of them. All the team boards horses at his ranch. We’ll have to get her and me one, right Chris?” Cory said.

“I believe we will,” Chris replied dropping the boy and retaking Sally’s hand.

Vin and Jennifer had started up the steps and were almost to the top when Vin heard, “DADDDD!”

Startled, Tanner looked up to see two five-year-olds running toward him. “Shit, they look just like me when my ma died. Why didn’t I notice that before?”

“Maybe you didn’t see them together. Maybe they weren’t as cleaned up as they are now …daddy.”

Vin looked at Jen and grinned. “Daddy. Now there’s a name I thought I’d never hear. WHOA! Take it easy. Where are your manners?” Vin yelped as the twins assailed his legs with hugs.

.......Continued in Section SIX


	6. Rescued

Redston hovered over the body dump of broken and smashed cars. He had already done one sweep and found nothing. He should have called his search off but some gut feeling told him not to, and Tanner had told him to always listen to his gut feeling. So once again he started his sweep. If anyone was alive, the noise of the chopper would stir them …and then he saw something and went back to the middle of the pile…a red hot spot …thermal image of a crouched person.

“I found something!” Red barked into his mike. “Don’t know if it is animal or human. You can’t get to it though. I’m going to drop a hook and see if I can hook the frame and bring it up. Better roll an ambulance.”

Twenty minutes later he still hadn’t gotten the car. “Any troopers up there that have chopper experience. I need someone who can swing this hook towards the car. I can’t get close enough to grab it.”

Minutes later he was airborne again. With the help of a trooper name Thomson, they hooked the car under the door frame between the front and back and lifted it up to the top of the hill.

Redston hovered with the trooper onboard, and they watched as a young woman was freed from the trunk of the car.

“Let’s go have another look,” Thomson said.

Again Red hovered in mid-air doing a slow scan.

“Wait! Back up! There!” Thomson barked, pointing over Redston’s shoulder. 

Red dropped down a few inches so they could have a better look. “I can’t get any closer than this.”

“I was a Navy paramedic. You got a harness in here?”

“I’ll have to go topside to get it, hang on.”

Those administering first aid to the freed woman watched as Redston jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the side of his chopper. He pulled out some things and then the trooper stepped out and began to put the contraption on.’

“What’s going on?” Tankerman called.

“We found another. Heat image is pretty low. I can’t get close enough with the chopper. Thomson is going to swing in on the hook, see if he can get to it. This one will need a MedVac if you have one.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Back at the orphanage, it was Jennie that noticed several of the media trunks were packing up and leaving in a hurry. “What’s going on?”

Tanner noticed that the chopper was still gone so he pulled a phone and buzzed Redston.

“Yeah boss.” Red answered as he climbed back into his cockpit.

“What’s going on? Where are you?”

“At the body dump. Just pulled a car with a live woman up from the depths. Got a trooper that was a Navy paramedic …he’s going to hang off the hook, see if he can get to another one we found…he found. I’ll be here a while.”

“Not a problem. Just wondering where you are. Remember that bird is on loan to us.”

“Sure am glad it is. One lady is alive because of this bird. I hope we can save this other one.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Red looked over his shoulder. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. This safety line ever break?”

“Not since we’ve had the bird …but we’ve only had it a few months.”

On the top of the hill they watched ….as the trooper stepped onto a small platform above the hook and connected his life line. On another hill, three miles away, a CNN truck parked and zoomed in to the pilot as he readied himself and the chopper. At the nod of the trooper the hook was lowered.

In Denver, at the Pritchard Homestead, everything stopped when Redston’s face lit up the screen. At the Denver Post, the Clarion and even ATF offices …all work stopped as CNN explained that Agent Tanner’s pilot had discovered a live one and had rescued her. Now with the help of a State Trooper they were going after a second one. 

“We have a teenage girl in the back seat.” Red relayed. “She doesn’t speak English or Spanish, but she does recognize the big red cross on Thomson’s chest. Not sure how we’re going to get her out. The car is wedged between two others …shot, hold on.”

Redston looked at the monitor and took in all options. Then in his headset he said, “Thomson. That looks like a Land Rover. It should have something on the back bumper to loop a rope through. Can you get the hook into it? We can lift her out …maybe …”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By now those at the orphanage were also watching the drama.

“Redston’s a damn good pilot,” Buck remarked as he sipped coffee.

“Yeah,” was all Tanner said as he sat with his boys watching TV. “If anyone can get that car out, he can.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“I see it!” Thomson yelled. “Lower the hook about two more inches. I think ….I can ….got it. Go up slow, I don’t want to be taken out by any falling cars.”

On top of the hill, officers and paramedics heard the groan and creak of shifting vehicles. Looking over the side, Tankerman watched several cars and trucks slide down to the bottom of the ravine. Then in front of him …dangling from a steel hook was a black Land Rover.

Over his loud speaker, as he gently lowered the vehicle to the road, Red said, “She’s in the back seat. Thomson thinks she is a teenager. There’s blood every where so be careful. She doesn’t speak English or Spanish. If you need me to transport, give me a thumbs up.”

Redston watched Tankerman give him thumbs up and then heard on his radio, “MedVac is on an organ donor run. We’re taking her straight to the Children’s Hospital in Oklahoma City. If you need fuel, let me know.”

“Yes…I need fuel. I’ll probably be on reserve by the time I get to your local airfield. I also need Tanner’s permission.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Two State Troopers ran into the orphanage and asked for Agent Tanner and were directed toward the gym. One entered and looked around.

“Vin. I think that man is looking for you,” Jen said nodding toward the man in uniform.

Tanner stood and bent down to talk to his boys. “I want you to stay with Jennie and Chris. You understand.”

“Yes, Daddy.” The twins answered solemnly. “You’ll be back, won’t you?”

Tanner saw the looks of fear on John and Tinker’s faces. He knelt down and hugged them. “Damn right I’ll be back. You behave, you hear.”

“Yes sir.”

p>“What do you have?” Tanner questioned as he was offered the passenger seat.

“Redston will meet us at the airport while the medics stabilize the girl they found. She doesn’t speak English or Spanish and I think German was tried too. Your pilot said you might find a connection with one of the languages you speak.”

“The girl with him now?”

“No. He said he was running on vapors and didn’t want to risk it.”

“So he’s pulling on the reserve tank. We’ve never gone that low…hope he makes it. That chopper is on loan from the Army.”

As they sped through the small town with lights flashing, Vin prayed that his pilot made it to the refuel station. And as they careened around a corner Tanner saw the state-of-the-art chopper parked next to a fuel truck.

Tanner barreled out of the SUV before it had even stopped. The troopers watched Vin and Redston do a special forces handshake. 

One mumbled, “Ain’t never seen a shake like that before. Those two have history.”

“What do you have, birdman?” Vin asked slapping his friend on the back.

“Got a terrified girl of fourteen or fifteen years old. She doesn’t respond to any language we tried. Figured you’re the only one close enough that might know whatever she is talking.”

“MedVac picking her up?”

“No …we are. They’re on an organ donor run to Dallas.”

“She’s full!” Barked the man filling the tank. “Good luck.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Redston took off and within minutes was again at the dump site.

“The other woman you found, what’s her condition?” Vin asked as they circled to land.

“Fairly good. Paramedics were optimistic on her recovery. This teen …her vitals were low. I missed them and so did the bird. Trooper Thomson saw a flash of red for just an instant and then went down on the hook for a better look.” 

“Let’s see who she is.”

“Agent Tanner, Medic Sloan. We had to call in some female medics. She went bonkers when any man came around her. We have her stabilized as much as we can but she isn’t out of the car yet.”

Vin slipped into a paramedic jacket and moved to where a female medic was leaning in the Land Rover window. “Can I get into the front seat?”

“No. The engine is right at the front seat. But you can get in the other side of the back seat.”

Cautiously Vin moved into the back seat and leaned toward the girl. He tried Polish, then Dutch, German and Italian with no luck. And then he tried Russian and she babbled so fast Vin had to hold up his hand to stop her. Slowly she told him of her father’s abduction and her rape by the men who took him. They were on their way to Denver to visit family. To take her mother’s ashes to the mountains she loved to ski in.

Tanner looked over his shoulder and said quietly. “Need someone who speaks fluent Russian at the hospital. She was raped by those Marshals after her father was forced from the car …and then the car was pushed over the side with her in the back.”

Vin turned back to the girl and assured her that all the men here were American police and paramedics. No one would hurt her. Vin nodded to the female and told her to open her door and ease the girl out. Tanner scooted backwards and came around the car to the other side.

“See if you can find an urn with ashes …in that mess. She and her father were on their way to Denver to sprinkle her mother’s remains over some mountain range her parents liked to ski.”

“We’ll find them. You go with her and Molly.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Our dad’s a hero, isn’t he?” Tinker said quietly as they watched television and the events happening.

“That he is,” Chris answered his arms around the twins and Cory. “But he won’t think that he is.’

“He won’t?” Cory asked surprised.

“Nope, Vin will just say ‘I was doin’ my job.’”

“You and him …and the whole team have a dangerous job, don’t you?” Cory asked.

“Yes we do. But it’s what we choose to do,” Chris replied then looking at Sally he added, “You need to know that before you say yes tomorrow.”

“And I thought being a Navy SEAL was dangerous.”

“With Team Seven, I have six other men watching my back. With the SEAL’s I wasn’t sure who was watching my back other than Buck.”

Looking at Jennifer, Chris added, “Vin is the team’s sharpshooter. He watches all our backs. And at times …puts himself in harm’s way to draw fire away from us.”

“I know,” Jen answered quietly. “He did that as a bounty hunter, and I’m sure as an Army sniper too. He takes his job of protecting all of you seriously. You’re the first real family he’s ever had. He wants to keep you all alive. If he gets shot doing that …he figures it is part of the job.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As they readied the girl for the Army chopper, Vin leaned close and asked the girl her name.

“Katrina Kosovic.”

Tanner jumped back almost knocking over a medic. “BIRDMAN! GET VLADMIR ON THE HORN …NOW!!”

“Tanner? Who is she?” Tankerman questioned.

“If I’m right about the name …her father was a Russian diplomat at the U.N.”

“Holy shit! That’s all we need …the Russian police here.” Tank barked loudly.

“I’ll have to check with Millie. He might have defected rather than return to Russia.”

“Vin! I have Val.” Redston called, handing him a head set.

Looking at Red as he put on the headset, Vin said, “She knows a little English. Ask her … do you know Grandma Millie? See what her response is.”

“You got it.”

Tanner turned his attention to his Russian-American Ranger. The only words those listening understood were ‘Katrina Kosovic’. Then Tanner waited for Millie to come on and he spoke briefly with her.

Millie said she had met the family and that Katrina was a highly skilled ice skater. And Vin was right, Kosovic had defected to the US instead of returning to Russia.

“She knows Grandma Millie!” Redston shouted.

“Bring her over here.”

“Tanner we need to get to a hospital now!” An older paramedic yelped.

“You’re not going anyway until she understands what’s going on here. Unless you want to lose her from fear.” Vin growled as the female medic and Red rolled the gurney toward the cockpit. 

Vin dropped to his knees and spoke slowly. “I have a Russian interpreter and Grandma Millie here.”

The girl’s eyes beamed and she nodded. 

Vin put the headset on her and then leaned down …”Go ahead Val.”

Much to the amazement of everyone, except Vin, the girl was suddenly in an animated conversation in Russian.

As she talked with Vladimir, Katrina reached up and grabbed Vin’s hand. After several minutes, Katrina said, “He wishes …talk with you.”

Tanner took the head set off and said, “Yeah Val.”

“Her father was forced to watch her being raped by three of the men. Then they put her into the back seat of the vehicle and shoved her over the side. She remembers bounces twice before hitting her head. It happened two weeks ago. She has no one in this country. She does speak English but not well. Millie wants to bring her here. And I’d like permission for Millie and I to come there when Red brings the team home tomorrow.”

“Let me run that by Chris and I’ll get back to you tonight. If she knows Millie and she has already connected with you …it is probably a go. But I want Larabee’s input in bringing his grandma into this zoo.”

“Okay. We’ll wait to hear from you.”

“Let’s go!” Tanner shouted. “Put her onboard!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In the emergency room at the Children’s Hospital all hell broke loss when the Russian translator walked toward Katrina. She literally climbed up Tanner’s arm to get away from the man.

“KGB! KGB POLICE!” Katrina cried over and over again. 

ER doctors watched the girls vitals escalate the closer the man got.

“OUT!” Doctor Guthrie called to the man.

Vin looked at the physician and asked, “Does the hospital have a secure phone that can be plugged in here?”

Seconds later one appeared and was plugged in. Tanner made his call. “It’s Tanner. I need Vladimir at the Children’s Hospital is Oklahoma City now!”

“Look Tanner. I’m not a miracle worker.”

“Sir. This is the daughter of Ambassador Kosovic. He defeated to the US at the end of his term three years ago. His wife died of cancer a year later. Katrina connected with Val an hour ago. The translator that showed up here she recognized as KGB. Probably someone who interrogated all of them to keep them from defeating. Put Val on a jet out of Fort Carson. I can have a trooper pick him up at the airport.”

“You got it, son.”

“Thank you sir.” Tanner unplugged the phone and handed it back. Looking at Thomson and Red, Vin said, “See that Vladimir is picked up.”

“You got it.” Redston answered, saluted his boss and left with the State Trooper at his heels.

Looking at Guthrie, Vin said, “I’m going to have to ask for female doctors and nurses until he gets here. Should be an hour at the most.”

Doctor Guthrie nodded and quietly turned his patient over to someone else. Every male attendant was asked to vacate the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“When do you think our dad will be back, Chris?” Tinker asked with a pout.

“I don’t know, Tinker. But I do know he will be back.”

“Maybe he forgot about us,” John moaned.

“Your dad has not forgotten about you,” Jennifer answered. “Vin has talked about you for months …on getting you home where you belong. Right now a young girl’s life is the most important thing. He knows you are safe and sound …but she isn’t. She lost her mother and her father. She doesn’t speak our language. Vin can talk to her, that’s why he is there.”

“Mr. Larabee.” Ezra said a little sharper than he intended. “I thought you would like an update on what is happening.”

Larabee broke free of the arms wrapped around him and walked off with his undercover agent.

“This teenager that was rescued is the daughter of a Russian UN diplomat who defeated instead of returning home. She recognized the translator who arrived as a trained KGB interrogator.”

“Shit!” Larabee growled. “He probably tried to keep them from defeating.”

“Mr. Tanner made a call on a secure phone line to …no one knows who, but …the Army is flying his Ranger named Vladimir out here by Army jet.”

“Because?”

“The man and the girl connected by phone at the dump site. The girl also has met and knows Grandma Millie.”

“Yeah, Millie’s husband was a Dutch diplomat to the UN. Call the ATF office here. See if they have any female agents. We need to put this girl into protective custody. These goons killed off a diplomat. Everyone is going to be fighting for a piece of them.” 

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Ezra. Anything on this wedding tomorrow?”

Standish grinned. “It will be in the gym with selected attendance. Do you wish your Grandmother or your Dad to be here?”

“No. Just the team …and Tankerman.”

“Sister Mary Martha said there was only one local TV station that they trusted, and she has invited them to be present.”

“Tell the Sisters it will be a double wedding.”

“You sure you want to do that Mr. Larabee.”

“I lost her once, Ezra. I’m not losing her again. And she has said the same to me. We’ll meet Mary Travis head on.” Chris said with a smile.

Chris turned and scanned the room. Nuns and kids were bustling about. The twins and Cory were sitting together in a bean bag chair watching television. When his eyes landed on Sally she looked up immediately. He wasn’t even aware he was lifting his hand to her until she stood and walked toward him.

Sally took his hand and wrapped it arm her waist. “Problems?”

“The …ah, young girl found is a diplomat’s daughter,” Chris answered cautiously.

“Katrina Kosovic?”

“You know her?”

“It was all over the news two weeks ago when they disappeared off the face of the earth.” Sally explained. “They were on their way to Aspen to sprinkle her mother’s ashes over her favorite ski slope. Their itinerary was laid out to the last detail. When they didn’t arrive in Tulsa for a dinner, a state wide search started and then a country wide search was started. Nothing was found.”

“The girl was raped in front of her father and then put into a vehicle and shoved off a cliff. Then her father was killed.”

“Oh good lord!” Sally gasped putting her head on Larabee’s shoulder. 

Chris pulled her in tight, resting his chin on her head.

“Chris. I don’t know if she would remember me. But I met her and her mother about three years ago. Before they decided to defect. They were on a tour of Florida …and stopped in my library. Her mother had been a librarian in Russia but couldn’t work in the U.S.”

“I hate to pull you into this.”

“Chris. I’m here. That puts me in it.”

“You always were feisty.” Larabee said with a grin.

“Just wait until we get to bed, sailor ….”

“I look forward to it,” Chris laughed kissing her on the forehead. “I need to see Jennifer, and then we’ll see if Redston is back.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Tanner looked up at the sound of Larabee’s voice. He was surprised to see Sally Russell walk in and sit down on the other site of Katrina. He was even more surprised when Katrina recognized Sally.

Vin eased away from the two and went to speak with Chris.

“What’s up?” Vin asked quietly.

“Sally met Katrina and her mother three years ago in Florida. Her mother was a librarian in Russia. You’re needed back at the orphanage. Red said Vladimir was enroute. Why don’t you go back? Sally and I will stay for a while. I’d like to talk to the local ATF when they arrive anyway.”

“Okay. Have them get rid of the man standing against the wall over by the exit sign. The one that looks like he’s reading a book. Katrina recognized him as someone who tried to pressure her parents not to defeat. He showed up here as a Russian translator and she practically climbed inside me to get away from him.”

Larabee turned and looked at the man, his jaw tight. “I’ve seen him before,” Chris whispered. “He’s Russian police. Let’s get her taken care of and back to our group or that small hospital. Check with her doctor, see what needs to be done.”

Tanner walked back into the examining room and spoke with those attending Katrina. He explained the situation as plainly as he could. Sally stayed with the girl while she was attended to, and the female ATF agents were present when minor surgery was done to repair internal damage. 

Vladimir was waiting for her in Recovery and explained what was happening. Katrina openly embraced Val and talked freely about the man in the hall. As Katrina talked about past family members, the young Russian-American Army Ranger realized the girl and he had a common uncle. As nurses prepped Katrina for travel to the Community Hospital, Val pulled Chris and Vin aside and told him what he thought.

Vladimir looked at his Sergeant. “I think Katrina and I are 3rd or 4th cousins. She keeps talking about an uncle who came to America twenty years ago. They were going to see him in California on this trip. I need to call my dad and get this uncle’s number. If I’m right, this uncle and my family are her only relatives.”

“Once we’re airborne, call your father. Katrina is in our protective custody as of now,” Larabee said.

-=-=-=-=-=

Buck, Nathan and Josiah watched four cars park in front of the orphanage. Stepping out of a big Cadillac Escalade was a six foot, four inch man in a three-piece suit, ten gallon hat and cowboy boots. Two other men in suits got out of another car, and the second and third car each had a man in jeans and work shirts. 

“Who do you think they are?” Nathan asked.

“Mr. Tanner’s investment group, I would bet,” Ezra answered to his questioning agents. “The Texan was known a Little John when he was here. Believe it or not, our Mr. Tanner took on bullies so Little John won’t get beat up. The two men in jeans …one owns a construction company, the other is in industrial sales. The gentlemen in suits …one is a very successful surgeon, the other is the financial wizard that put the group together at Mr. Tanner’s request.”

Team Seven watched their undercover agent walk down and introduce himself.

All looked up at the orange helicopter that passed over head and then circled around, came back and hovered just off the ground. 

Vin jumped to the ground and turned to talk to Larabee through the open door. The conversation was short, and the investment group watched their founder clasped arms with someone and then wave the chopper off.

“Johnny!” Tanner called as he jogged to the group of men Ezra was with.

“VIN!” Big John Monroe yelped, hugging the smaller man in a tight bear hug. All the others shook hands with Vin and then Vin introduced Ezra who explained what JD had found with the money.

Henry Statler, of Statler Construction, walked back to his car and retrieved a briefcase. “I brought all the plans we had commissioned to do. From what I am hearing, you now want it to be turned into a retirement home for nuns?”

“Mother Superior’s dying request. She said the place should have been closed years ago. I think Ezra’s found that the major church that was supporting it thought it had been closed. They were shocked to find out it was still operating. There is no place for nuns like Sister Mary Martha ….” Vin explained looking at Henry.

“Oh she used to give me the devil for sneaking food off the table because I’d be hungry an hour later,” Henry laughed.

“And Sister Mary Elizabeth, who is having some health problems but keeps on going, she has some ideas on changes that need to be done. Nothing’s been done in the last couple of years. All the money was found sitting in a local bank. It’s now back in Red Feather’s orphanage fund drawing interest.” Vin replied.

“Let’s have a walk through,” Doctor Vera said. “These guys are going to fry, right?”

Vin looked to Ezra, who responded. “They are working to put each Marshal in a separate Federal prison. The two women are also being split up. Miss Tyree will be going to a women’s prison in Texas, and the nurse who unfortunately has three children will be going to a women’s prison here in Oklahoma. It appears the nurse was not aware of what went on in her house. Her husband traveled one weekend a month, and that was the weekend they used her kitchen. Her husband had already filed for divorce with sole custody of the children because he had found some things in the house and thought she was having an affair.”

“DADDDDD!” Came two unison cries from behind Tanner, who turned and raised his right hand, palm out. The twins slid to a stop and waited. Vin flicked his pointer finger down and much to the amazement of Sister Mary Margaret the two boys immediately sat down.

“You got ‘em!” Big John said.

“Turns out …I’m their father. For real.” Tanner answered with a grin.

“You survived the game?” Doctor Vera asked wide-eyed.

“Barely. Was found by a Good Samaritan who got me to a hospital. Come on; let me introduce you to the boys …and the future Mrs. Tanner.”

The four men stopped in their tracks. “Future. Mrs. Tanner? Hey doc, you better examine him. Vin’s been in the hot sun too long.” Henry yelped.

Tanner blushed and looked up as Jen walked out and stood next to the boys. 

“Vin! Sister Mary Elizabeth would like to speak privately to you and your friends.” Jennifer said loudly.

“Now there is a gorgeous woman!” Big John replied.

“She’s mine. And she’s taken. So back off,” Vin growled.

“She’s worth fighting for, that’s for sure,” John said with a smile. Then seeing his friend’s look, John said, “Hey, I ain’t takin’ you on. I know how you fight. Besides I got me a girl and she’d skin me alive if I looked at another one.”

Tanner laughed. “Let’s see what Sister Mary Elizabeth has for us to do.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chris was standing with his arms around Sally when one of the rescued Sisters came up to them.

“Chris, I am thinking that you and your lady might like a little quiet time together. You’ve been in the thick of things ever since you landed …the boys tell me.”

“It’s been a little hectic,” Chris admitted.

“Come. I have a place where the two of you can relax for a while.”

Chris looked at Sally who nodded and they followed the old nun up some stairs and down a hall. Sister Mary Louise opened the door with a key and turned on the light.

“You can use the bed, the shower or just sit on the floor and talk. You have two hours before the place turns into a zoo again. Turn the deadbolt like so …and you won’t be disturbed.”

Larabee looked at the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign that came up on the door when the deadbolt was thrown.

“Thank you Sister,” Sally said quietly as she pulled Chris into the room. Sally turned the deadbolt and grinned.

“Okay sailor boy strip.”

Chris burst out laughing, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Has anyone seen Chris?” Vin asked.

“Sister Mary Louise took Chris and Sally somewhere.” JD answered.

Tanner hunted around until he found Sister Mary Louise and burst out laughing when she told him where they were. Vin jogged up the stairs and banged on the only door that had the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up.

“Larabee! Rise and shine!” Vin shouted.

“Go away Tanner!”

“Chris. We got a problem with the Russian police. They want Katrina. They say she’s too young to make a decision on defecting. I’ve got Ezra and his lawyer working on it but we might have to pull in ranks and bring her here.”

“Give me a few.” Chris said from the other side of the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Without telling Tanner, once they got Katrina settled in the Community Hospital, Val called his uncle in California and told him of the situation. Retired Colonel Boris Brusilov, who defected twenty years ago, told his nephew to have that fancy helicopter on standby. He had already contacted a local Air Force Base and they were flying him out there. He was bringing with him documents that would prove Katrina is now a U.S. citizen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chris and Vin were just walking toward the chopper when Red began to lift off. Redston put his bird back down when Tanner started signing for him to land.

“Where you going?” Vin asked. “We need a hop to the hospital.”

“Val just called and said to pick up his Uncle from California who was flown into the Air Force Base. Someone named Colonel Boris Brusilov.”

“BORIS! Is Val’s uncle?” Vin yelped motioning Chris into the bird. “Oh hell. Go!”

“Should we be worried?” Larabee asked after seeing the look on Vin’s face.

“Hope he brought paperwork,” Tanner said. “He’s the only one who can back these Russian police down.”

“Who is he?” Chris and Red asked.

Tanner just laughed. “Ain’t tellin’.….”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

”We have clearance to land over by Hanger 62,” Red said into his mike. “Wow, looks like that old guy got to ride in a Phantom Jet.”

“Boris,” Tanner growled as they descended.

“The Boris who taught you Russian?” Redston questioned.

“Yup. Didn’t know until right now that he was Val’s uncle. This is going to be interesting. Just you and Chris get out.”

The orange chopper slowly came to a stop and the rotors began to idle. As Larabee slid open his side door, Vin opened the other side door and quietly slipped out to stand on the back skid.

“Colonel, I’m Chris …”

“Okay! Where is that skinny good-for-nothing bounty hunter?” Brusilov yelped pushing Larabee aside and looking inside the helio.

Redston and Chris both looked back into the chopper and were surprised not to see Tanner sitting there.

“So, you didn’t bring him, eh?” Brusilov remarked turning his back to the empty space behind him. In which Tanner silently crept back into.

“Who you calling scrawny, old man?” Tanner barked from behind the man.

Everyone jumped at the sound of Tanner’s bark and Colonel Brusilov burst out laughing. “Well at least you smell a lot better than the last time we met.”

“Tramping through two miles of landfill lookin’ for yer lost grandson about wore me out. Ya’ didn’t pay me near enough for that. Took me six showers to get the stink out’a my hair. You keepin’ that kid on a tether?” Vin asked.

Colonel Brusilov looked Vin up and down and then said, “You are lookin’ damn good Tanner.”

“Thank you Sir. You got paperwork?”

“I got what you need to back the KGB and anyone else off.”

“Well, hell …let’s get airborne. We got a face-off going on between the Russian police and the Oklahoma ATF.”

“Boys!” Boris said turning to the three Air Force officers in flight gear. “I appreciate the ride. Thank you very much.”

“Our pleasure, Colonel.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Colonel Brusilov walked into the lobby of the Community Hospital flanked by Vin Tanner and Chris Larabee. In the elevator, Brusilov handed his briefcase to Tanner and pulled out of his pocket a brown shoulder sash with numerous medals.

Chris did a soft whistle. “You’ve been on a few campaigns.”

“This is just for show …so those Russian police know they aren’t dealing with some American general. I wear it now and then. Mostly when I speak at schools.”

The elevator stopped at the third floor and the door open into a sea of people and loud voices. It was Larabee who barked, ‘AT-TEN-HUT!’ – bringing everyone to silence.

“Colonel Brusilov!” One of the Russian’s gasped.

Boris spoke curtly to the three Russians, pulling papers out of his briefcase and showing them to the officers. At one point Tanner turned to face one of the ATF agents because he was ready to burst a gut laughing.

It was only after the Russians left that Chris and the other agents were saying, “What? What?”

Vin looked at Boris. “You swore at them?”

“They were idiots! I called them idiots. They didn’t do their homework. These papers are all on file in the Russian Embassy and the U.N. Told them they should be picking up garbage on the streets of Moscow. Now where is Katrina? Let’s get her out of this place.”

.. Continued in Chapter 7 ..


	7. Duplicates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Michael Tanner, US Navy SEAL meets the son he's looked for since the boy disappeared at age five. When he sees the twins, the Commander knows his life is going to change forever. They are duplicates of the son he has searched for.

Part Seven

Once Katrina was settled in the small local hospital with Vladimi, Colonel Brusilov and two female ATF agents, Chris hopped a ride with Tankerman while Vin and Redston took one last look over the body dump.

“What’s the latest?” Chris asked.

“All the Marshals have been delivered. The one sad thing is the nurse. She really does not understand that she’s done anything wrong. Her house was used but she never found any blood. She took the babies and believed everything that Tyree told her. She was going to be served with divorce papers this weekend. Her husband found some things in a bathroom and was positive she was having an affair on his weekend off with the kids.”

Chris shook his head. “It never ceases to amaze me how dense some people really are.”

Larabee glanced at Tankerman. “Okay. Tell me what is happening. You have that sly smile on your face.”

Tank burst out laughing. He never could pull one over on Capt Larabee.

“I’ll let Standish clue you in. He is the one the Sisters cornered to help.”

“Just a quiet morning wedding, right?” Chris asked.

“You think the Sisters are just going to let Vin Tanner get off with an ‘I do,” and be gone? Oh, and the time has been changed to one in the afternoon.”

“Shit!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

“BACK UP! BACK UP!” Vin yelled as he spotted a small yellow car about a mile west of the body dump. “There! I know that car. Oh god, I know how I ended up at the orphanage.”

“Looks like an old VW.” Red said.

“Rachel Red Feather… it’s like a flash… she was driving me to Michigan to my grandparents and she had a job in Ohio. Shit! Red! All this time I thought I was an orphan and I had family somewhere.”

“Let’s take a closer look. See if we can get it out. Looks like there are several other cars there too,” Redston answered. “These are older. Vin, this car is twenty years old. You’d had been about five. You’re older than you think you are.”

Tanner pulled his phone and called Tankerman, telling him they had found more and were bringing this one to the far edge of the orphanage property.

-=-=-=-=-

Tank looked at Chris. “Why would he bring it here and not to the Coroner or the police?”

Larabee stared at the old orphanage. He knew Vin had no clue how he ended up there. “Maybe it is a clue to how he ended up here and he doesn’t trust the police to handle it. He said it is a good mile from the other.”

“Which means …someone started this long before the Marshall’s did,” Tank muttered. “This is not how I wanted our little town to be put on the map.”

-=-=-=-=-

The orphanage was all a buzz with wedding plans when the shout went out that the helicopter was back with something yellow hanging under it.

Jennie and Sally watched from the back deck as Vin slid open the side door of the chopper and edged along the skid toward the cable attached to the mangled car.

“You be careful Vin Tanner,” Jennie muttered. Horrified to see what he was doing.

“Oh my,” Sister Mary Elizabeth gasped. “It’s Miss Red Feather’s car.”

“What?” Jennie gasped as Big John and Doctor Vera joined the group.

“Rachel Red Feather. She dropped Vin here. Told Mother Superior to keep him safe at all costs. She said if she didn’t make it back his father … oh my, we’ve had the information in the office all this time. Good lord the father must be so worried about his son… all these years looking. God forgive me for being so absentminded.” Sister Mary Elizabeth lamented.

Doctor Vera looked from Vin to the Sister and then took off through the screen door toward the chopper that was now landing.

-=-=-=-

Tankerman and Larabee jogged across the lawns to the back of the building just in time to see Vera grab Vin away from the car.

“Let the police handle this Vin.”

Tanner spun around ready to fight but something in his friend’s eyes stopped him. “Vera, this is my mother’s car.”

“No Vin, it’s not. Your mother died three days after you were born. This is Rachel Red Feather. Your mom’s best friend and college roommate. She was driving you to your grandparents in Michigan and then she was going on to a teaching job in Ohio. Police searched for a month for both of you. Your father has been looking for you since you were five years old.”

“My father?”

“TANK! You okay?” Chris Larabee shouted as the Sheriff just stood staring at the mashed yellow car.

Tanner looked up, turned and walked to the Sheriff. 

Chris held up his hand to stop the sniper but Vin ignored him even though he knew only bones would be there.

“Looks like she had help going over the cliff,” Vin said tightly, looking at a greasy hand print that had survived twenty years of sand and wind. 

“She had more than a push, I’m afraid. And I know exactly who did it. How many other cars are there?” Tank asked.

It was Redston who answered. No one had paid attention to the bird’s engine shutting down or the retraction of the cable. “Fifteen visible. But more underneath. Got some images…. Each has only one passenger … all in the driver’s seat. You know who did this?”

“Yea… he brags about this lucky charm of his he lost years ago.” Tankerman said pointing to a charm hanging off a knife embedded in a chest bone. 

“This guy brags about his younger days and all the women he had. How he was god’s gift to women and if they rebuffed him … well, they paid the price. Now we know what the price was.” Tankerman ground out.

Vin turned back to Vera as Tank pulled his cell and ordered the arrest of the police’s chief mechanic. 

-=-=-=-

Vera pointed to a bench under some trees and Vin walked with him not saying a word.

“I met your father about eighteen months ago. He came through my surgery theater. Had been flown in by Navy medics from who knows where. He’s a Navy SEAL. Had his knee cap shot off and we saved the upper leg but he lost his leg below the knee. It wasn’t until about eight months ago that I met him again … and we actually got to talk. Before that, he was just a name on a chart.”

Vin’s mouth opened and closed. “Is he a SEAL commander?”

“If you are thinking about Mickey-sea, that you were air dropped to… Yes, that is the man. Commander of SEAL Team 7. He said he was told the Army’s best sniper known as Falcon would be airdropped in and out. When you were on that mountain with his team, he couldn’t figure out how you knew what he was thinking … answering him with yes or no. Then I told him who Falcon was … he cried. He’d been that close to his son and didn’t even know it.”

“What can you tell me about him?” Vin asked quietly.

“Your mother’s name was Emily Holland Tanner. They were married two years when you came along. About six months into the pregnancy they found a tumor and she refused to have treatment because it might endanger you. She died three days after you were born. You were born in Texas but your dad was a Navy man and had applied to SEAL training, so he took you to San Diego. You lived with him for almost two years… then he got accepted to Buds training, so he called Rachel and drove you to Amarillo.”

“Fishing on the docks,” Vin whispered. “I remember sitting on a dock with a grownup. Oh man, Vera… where is he now?”

“Well…” Vera said looking at his watch, “He should be trying to find a Navy jet to fly him here. I called him after Big John called me to say we were coming.”

“Coming here?” Vin gasped.

“Yes, oh big brave Army sniper,” Vera answered laughing. “You need to know that he spent every leave looking for you. He mapped out every orphanage in Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arkansas, and Missouri. Arrived with a photo of a two year old… but of course never this one because it wasn’t listed by any church… and it doesn’t have a name.”

“Mr Tanner!!”

Vin looked up to see Ezra hurrying toward him. Standing he looked around for Redston. 

“REDSTRON! Call the airport. Find out when a Navy jet from San Diego is arriving and who the pilot is.”

“Mr Tanner. You’re not going to believe what Sister Mary Elizabeth found.” Agent Standish burst out with a huff.

“Information about me.” Vin quietly asked. “Sit, Ezra. What does she have?”

“It was in Mother Superior’s file cabinet. Listed under Navy man, of all things. It’s here. Your birth certificate. You are two years older than you think. Pictures of your parents… of you and your mother. Of your father…. He is a SEAL. Directions to hide you from anyone who is looking for Rachel Red Feather. A note written by Mother Superior that says Rachel was threatened by a local man, and was going to try to get away. Phone numbers too but from the marks next to the numbers, no answers or hang ups.”

“When’s my real birthday?”

“July 11, 19….”

“Vin…” Redston called coming up to the two men. “Nicky Torterino is flying in a Navy SEAL Commander. They should be here in about an hour.”

“Can our bird get through to Nick?”

“Sure. But why?”

“The Commander is Mickey-sea … my dad.”

“The guy on the mountain was your dad?” Red gasped. “Right... it will only take a minute so you better get over there.”

“Vera… would you tell part of that to Jennie,” Vin said standing.

“Sure Vin. Redston better drop you two back here. Tankerman will need that bird again.”

Tanner watched Doctor Vera head back to the orphanage. “Ezra. What is the latest on that building I asked you to buy in Denver? Did you do it?”

“The old Federal Building… yes! Paid the back taxes both State and Federal. It was announced in the Denver Post that Tanner Incorporated has purchased the 1942 Federal Building and is turning it into a corporate hotel.”

“Tanner Incorporated?” Vin questioned with a frown.

“Robert Red Feather felt it was about time that people started to know who you were. Earlier this year, he put through a name change for your private corporation. While the orphanage fund still goes through Red Feather Corp… your ranch and the hotel are registered as owned by Tanner Inc.”

“Okay. Now that I found out Rachel Red Feather isn’t my mother… reckon that is a good move. Now… I’m off to meet my father. Let Jennie know where I am going … and you might tell the twins that they have a grandpa coming.”

-=-=-=-=-

“You okay back there, Commander?” Major Torterino asked of his passenger in the back seat.

“Doing fine, Major.”

“It’s a bit tight. You’re leg okay?”

“Been in tighter spots than this. But … why is that light blinking green?”

“Looks like I have an encrypted message coming through. Probably telling me you’re going to have to get your own ride back home.”

“Major Torterino.”

_“Hey Army Navy man. It’s Falcon and don’t say my name until after this call is done. Just want you to know that Redston and I will be meeting your plane. And the passenger you have is my dad. And Armyman .. I am still pissed you joined the Navy. See ya soon.”_

Mickey-sea watched the blinking light but heard no talking from the pilot. When the light went out, the Commander heard laughter. 

“How does he do it?” Nicky shouted into his mask. “How the hell does he get through top secret communication to get to me?”

“Who are we talking about here?” Mickey asked.

“Falcon! The Army’s best ever sniper…. He’s still pissed at me because I left the Army to join the Navy. He and Redston will be meeting us at the airport. Says you are his dad… are you?”

“Yes. I haven’t seen him since he was two. Tell me about him.”

“He’s got a dry wit that leaves you cold … he is skinny as a rail but eats like a bird – a peck at a time. Devours sweets like they are a major food group and never gains weight. He is lethal with a gun. Once he trusts you, you are a friend for life. He is a Federal Agent for Colorado ATF now. He’s been a bounty hunter and was part of a Texas State Police Special Task Force for a couple of years.”

“He lives here?”

“Has a ranch outside of Denver. He is the sniper… sharpshooter for Team 7 – The Magnificent Seven they are known as. Best conviction record for the ATF from what I’ve read. Chris Larabee is the team leader. Vin is second in command.”

“Larabee? Captain Christopher Larabee?”

“Don’t know his rank. But yeah, he was in the Navy too.”

-=-=-=-

“VIN!”

Tanner looked over his shoulder as he closed the bird’s sliding door.

“Chris. I’m on my way to the airport. My dad is flying in. Vera called him. Met him last year.”

“Your dad?”

“Commander Michael Tanner…”

“Mickey-sea is your dad?” Larabee gasped staring at his best friend.

“You know him?” Vin asked tightly.

“He’s the one who named me Stud. Told me I’d better keep my hose in my pocket or the next time … I’d be up on charges.”

“We’ll have to find a place for him to stay. Tell the twins what a grandpa is, would you Uncle Chris.”

-=-=-==

“You’re worried about meeting him, aren’t you?” Red asked as they approached the airport.

“I’ve wondered about him all my life. Never figured him to be a Navy man because I knew I was born in Texas and where is the Navy there. But what has really floored me is … I thought Rachel was my mother. I couldn’t understand why she left me here. I remember having lunch in a nice little café and then coming out this young guy was there. Next thing, I was shoved into the back of the VW and told to keep down… then I was standing in front of Mother Superior scared shitless. Five years old and my whole was turned upside down.”

“Now you know she saved your life. You could have been down in that ravine with her.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Ghosts? No. Spirits. Yes. You’ve seen Mother Superior, haven’t you?” Red asked. He had. He hoped Tanner had too.

“Yeah. I saw her last night rearranging something Sister Mary Margaret had put out. She has worked in that orphanage all her adult life. Even when we follow her orders … she will still be hanging out there. Have you seen her?”

“Yes. It’s scary really. Knowing she is dead yet seeing her standing or sitting staring at you. Damn near wet my pants the first time I encountered her. She told me not to reenlist. That the bird and I were going to be needed by you and your new job.”

“My new job? What new job?” Tanner barked as the chopper landed in their designated spot.

-=-=-=-

The Navy jet taxied toward the National Guard hangars and the orange helicopter.

“Looks like Falcon is here already.” Nicky said gearing down.

“I have been thinking about that mountain top. All the Tanner men have telepathy …we can talk to each other without speaking. Damn… I should have picked up on that fact..”

“Commander. You had other things going on. One of which was your mission which was foremost in your mind. Think about now and your future with him and those two boys he discovered.”

“I have thirty years in and haven’t thought about retirement because the only immediate family I have is my team. But now…, I will definitely consider it.”

=-=-=-=-=-

“Uncle Chrissss…” Tinker moaned. “Uncle Eztra says we have a grandfather coming. Is he going to take us away from our Dad?”

Chris held his hands out to the two boys and the threesome walked over to a far corner of the porch.

“You have a Dad,” Chris explained slowly. “And Vin has a dad.”

“Yeah but he’s never seen his dad.” John said sadly.

“Vin hasn’t seen him since he was little because Vin’s dad is a Navy SEAL…”

“Like SEAL team six.” The twins replied in unison. 

“He’s been on missions…” John-John whispered.

“Being a hero… fighting bad guys.” Tinker said quietly, looking wide-eyed at Uncle Chris.

“I think the Commander would answer like your dad did. He’s not a hero. Just doing a job,” Chris answered evenly. 

“So this is where you two are hiding,” Jennie rasped coming upon the threesome. “I just heard that your Opa is arriving.”

“Opa?” The twins and Larabee barked at once.

Jennie laughed. “Opa. Is the Dutch and German word for grandfather. I think the Commander would prefer being called Opa because …. Vin is all grown up and he remembers him as a child… like you two. Grandfather might make him feel old.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chris replied standing. “Opa it is.”

“BOYS!” Sister Mary Margaret’s voice boomed out like a cannon. “Don’t you have chores to do? Check with Mrs Brown. She needs someone to lick some frosting bowls.”

“FROSTING!” Came the shout as the twins bolted from the corner and disappeared through the door back into the orphanage.

“Christopher.”

Larabee looked at the nun. _Christopher? This can’t be good._

“I know you have requested this not to happen. However Mary Elizabeth and I have overruled you. Grandma Millie is coming. Major Grady is ferrying her here. She will be here in the next couple of hours. She has talked with Katrina several times and doctors thought it was best that she be here in person. She is bringing your Navy uniform as well as Vin’s Army uniform. Since the ladies met both of you while in the service, we felt it best that … well, we also wanted to see Vin in his so… Have a good day.”

Chris looked at Jennie and said, “And here I thought it was just going to be a nice quiet I do and out the door.”

Jennie burst out laughing. “Me too, Chris. It is way out of our hands. What we need to do is find a place for everyone to sleep tonight. Sally, by the way, is over with Katrina. The two ATF agents were called away so she is there until Millie arrives.”

-=-=-=-=-

Redston was just ready to cut the engines when a red light started flashing.

“Vin…we have an alert call coming in. Pick up the earphones.”

“Falcon here. Major Grady?”

“We are about fifteen minutes out I have Grandma Millie onboard. Katrina’s doctor has requested her presence. Don’t let Nicky leave. His brother has been seriously injured and I will be his next passenger. He’s on emergency leave as soon as he touches down.”

“He’s already down. See you in a few.”

Redston looked at his Sergeant as they disembarked the chopper. “Why does a Colonel have the code name of Major Grady?”

“There is a story about that. One of these days… I’ll explain it.”

-=-=-=-=-

Major Nicholas Torterino cut the jet engines. “You ready Commander?”

There was a deep sigh from the back seat. “Ready as I’ll ever be to meet a two year old who is now almost thirty. Yet I think I’ve known him all my life. Let’s do it.”

Vin and Redston stood outside the orange chopper and watched the hatches of the jet open.

“Just think about that man on the mountain. You are going to be feeling and hearing his fears just as he hears yours.” Red said quietly.

“Yeah. I’m learning it is pretty hard to hide anything from the twins. Before it is even a thought, they have it.”

The two men watched an Air National Guardsman push two ladders up to each cockpit. 

Nicky waved to them as he took off his helmet and dropped it in his seat. With ease he extracted himself from the cockpit and hustled down the ladder.

Vin watched as Nick stared up at his passenger. It was then pain hit Vin and he knew instantly his father was in trouble.

“NICHOLAS! His prosthetics is trapped!”

Like a shot, Nicky was up the small ladder as Vin ran toward the plane.

“Easy Commander,” Nick rasped as he reached down and gingerly got the cable that had attached itself to the titanium prosthetics. “Seems my plane would like to keep you in it.”

“Vin, you there?” Nick called.

“Here.”

“I’m dropping down his gear. Catch.”

Tanner caught the bag and suit bag and handed them off to Redston. Red jogged back to the orange bird as a silver jet helicopter circled for landing.

“Who is this?” Nicky asked as he helped Mickey down the ladder. 

“That would be your father and Grandma Millie,” Vin answered, putting one of father’s arm over his shoulder.

“The Colonel’s here? Why?”

“Something about Ricky being in an accident and he’s your next passenger …and you’re now on emergency leave.”

“Oh hell. I knew the day would come when Ricky’s daredevil stunts got him. Do you know what happened?”

“Nope. Just what I told you.”

“Grandma Millie…” Mickey said as the doors of the silver bird slid open.

“You know her?” Vin questioned.

“The man on the mountain with the beard …was her husband.” Mickey replied thankful for his son's support.

“The Dutch diplomat you rescued was Mr VanBrie?” Vin asked in disbelief. That explained a lot of why he was picked to protect Millie.

“Commander,” Millie VanBrie said happily. “So good to see you again.”

“Millie.” Mickey said as his son grinned next to him.

Mickey looked at his son’s grin. He was acutely aware his son knew that he was thinking how beautiful this woman was.

Suddenly Vin Tanner clapped his hands, and said loudly. “Okay! We need to get back. Some things have been discovered and they need input from my dad. Red, get Millie’s things.”

“Falcon.” Colonel Torterino said quietly. “I received a call from the head of the ATF in Washington. Your name has been put in to replace Orin Travis who has asked for retirement. I told him you could handle it … no problem.”

Vin Tanner’s jaw dropped open. Redston’s words echoed in his head. “Not sure I’m old enough for that. Don’t you have to be…thirty?”

The Commander who had been helping Redston with Millie’s bags stopped in his tracks when Nicky said, “Vin doesn’t know how old he is or even when he was born.”

“What?” Michael Tanner barked. “Rachel had your birth certificate. Pictures of Emily and I ... a whole package of family information.”

“I had to get a notarized note from a nurse in a town Rachel mentioned to say I was born in Texas. I remember Rachel saying it was so hot when I was born … so the nurse looked up some temperatures and picked a year.”

Michael handed his bag off to Red and embraced his son. Closing his eyes he let Vin see his mother… his birth … the joy of the family he’s never met.

Vin slumped against his father. It was almost too much to take in until he saw the woman who was his mother standing off to one side. Pushing back, Vin stepped away and said a word in Cherokee to Red who looked startled.

“Blond hair in a braid. Khaki slacks and a print blouse.” Vin said.

“Yes, that was her favorite outfit,” Michael answered. “But how do you know?” 

“We need to get going. The hospital is waiting for Millie. Colonel, good to see you again… better tell Nicky how you got the name Major Grady… so he will stop bugging me. Dad … in the bird.”

-=-=-=-=-

Continues in Chapter 8


	8. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner discovers a bit of his past.

Sheriff Tankerman peered into the broken Volkswagen. “Larabee. You want to contact Tanner. There is something in this VW. Some kind of recorder. Maybe we got lucky and it will tell us what happened.”

“Looks like they are here,” Chris answered as the orange bird came into view.

“You look nervous, Chris,” Tank said as sweat come out on the blond’s forehead.

“Mickey-sea is on the bird and…”

“SEAL Commander of Team Seven? No kidding. Wow. I’ve read about him. He took a bad hit a couple years ago. Lost part of his leg.”

“He what?” Chris quizzed not believing what he heard.

“He was badly wounded when … how did he put it… an Army sniper told him to shoot to kill or the enemy could come back and kill you. He said that on the news as he was airlifted to the States. Said the next time he’d follow the young sniper’s advice.” 

-=-=-=-=-  
“Red, leave Dad and I here. Then call Val and have him come out and get Millie. Looks like they are waiting for us down there. Leave their bags on the bird for now.”

As the chopper touched down, Vin watched his father pull up his left pant leg and adjust the prosthetic attached to his upper leg. Falcon instantly saw how it happened.

“Thought I told you to shoot to kill,” Vin growled.

“Believe me ... next time I will.” 

“You ready to meet Larabee. He said you two have history.” Vin said as he opened the sliding door.

“Long as you two aren’t lovers… I won’t have a problem with him.”

“Well… if I wasn’t marrying Jennifer VanBrie …I would be his lover. We just kind of clicked at our first meeting. But since he is getting married also. Don’t think you have to worry about that.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Commander. I’m Sheriff Tankerman. I need your help with Miss Red Feather’s car here.”

Mickey stared at the car. His wife’s car. She loved yellow.

“Dad…” Vin said softly, seeing a kaleidoscope of images flash through his brain.

Mickey looked up into the concerned eyes of his son. HIS SON. So much was going through his mind. He pulled on his SEAL training to shove it away … for now.

“This car belonged to my wife Emily. Rachel was driving Vin to my parents’ home in Michigan and she was going to use it at Ohio State. There is a recording device under the dash. The mini microphone is on the steering wheel. Emily wrote for several magazines and was always getting ideas. So I rigged a mini recorder so she could record as she drove.”

“We need to get it out, sir,” Tankerman said quietly. “We’re hoping she recorded what went down that day.”

“Rachel would definitely know how it operated as she and Emily loved driving around Texas in this.”

“So, taking off the door and getting her out won’t damage the recorder?” The Sheriff asked.

“No… it wouldn’t.” Mickey said looking around. “I also think it’s best for Vin and I not to be here while you take her out.”

Tank looked at the father and son and could see a wealth of emotions. “I’ll send Chris after you when we’re ready.”

-=-=-=-  
Father and son walked around the orphanage towards the front and then stopped to watch the orange helicopter land.

“Come on,” Vin said. “We’ll hang out in there while Redston checks it out.”

-=-=-=-  
“I’m surprised you didn’t ask him to stay,” Chris said to Tank.

Tank looked at Larabee as firefighters gently took the VW apart. “I flunked out of BUDS training. But I still got into Special Forces. I followed several SEAL commanders because I knew the kind of hell you all went through. Commander Tanner has a form of ESP… mental telepathy. He said he and his four brothers would drive their parents crazy because they could talk to each other without saying a word.”

“Vin and I do that. It drives the team up the wall.” Chris replied.

“But… all the emotions that were crossing Mickey’s face as he looked at the VW were being picked up by Vin. Vin’s eyes went wide a couple of times as he stared at his father. Whatever Mickey was seeing, Vin was seeing too.”

“That explains a lot,” Chris answered. “On a recent bust, I was going to alter plans and he came over the headset telling me why it wouldn’t work. It wasn’t until later I realized he couldn’t see what I saw, yet he was telling me why it wouldn’t work.”

-=-=-=-  
“Tell me about my mom,” Vin said as they settled into the bucket seats of the orange bird.

“Tell me how you knew she wore khakis and print blouses,” Mickey countered.

Vin looked at Red who had joined them and was sitting on the floor with his back against the cockpit.

Redston got the message loud and clear. “Tomorrow you’ll see Vin in his Army uniform. Chris too. This is at the Sisters’ request. On his uniform is the Dutch Cross.”

“The Netherlands highest honor?” Commander Tanner quipped.

“Falcon signed up for a four year hitch in the Army. He was pulled out of basic training when he aced an obstacle course in less time than anyone in history. That’s when they discovered he was a street fighter and an expert marksman. He was put into Ranger school and sniper training. When they discovered he spoke four languages, they sent him to the War College in DC for six months. The last year and a couple years after he got out he had an elite sniper squad. His squad was called in to rescue a Dutch unit that had bad Intel and were trapped and losing men.”

Vin picked up the story as Red paused to take a swig of water. “I trained my squad to use hand signals, like the deaf sign language, and also bird calls. We got to the Dutch position without a problem and one by one began to get them out.”

“Then I heard heavy equipment moving. Told Sharky to get everyone out but leave me their ammo. I surveyed the trees. Climbed one and made a nest. I held them off for over an hour before they blew the tree out from under me.”

Mickey just stared at his son. There was so much he wanted to know yet this part … seeing a tree explode under him, was not what he wanted to see.

Redston picked up again. “The Dutch Captain became hostile when he discovered Falcon was sacrificing himself for their safety. But there was no way we could call in an air strike we just had to wait.”

Vin looked out at the VW before he continued the story. “When the tree blew out from under me she was there. She called my name and said grab this branch… climb that tree… be a monkey. I could hear them shouting below but I followed her lead. It wasn’t until later that I realized I was wounded. Sharky, Redston and the Dutch Captain with a tracking dog found me around midnight. I saw them coming and then I woke up in a hospital.”

It was quiet in the bird for several minutes. Then a light knock alerted them. Vin knew that Chris had been there for a while.

“Mickey. You’re needed there now,” Larabee said quietly.

They walked back to the mangled car without saying a word. Mickey knelt down next to the driver’s seat and reached under the dash to pull out a small box. He also reached over to the passenger seat when he saw something sticking out under the seat.

Mickey turned to Tank saying, “undo this latch to reveal the recorder. It takes AA batteries. Once you replace those you should be able to hear what’s there. Vin…”

Vin Tanner’s eyes went wide. ‘MY … TRAIN!”

-=-=-=-=-  
John and Tinker sat on the edge the stage watching. 

“Opa found a train,” John said quietly.

“You think Dad will let us play with it?” Tinker asked. “You can hold it in one hand. Must be an engine.”

“That’s a funny leg that Opa has,” John muttered as Jennie walked up to them.

“Who has a funny leg?” Jenny asked.

“Opa.” Tinker remarked. “It’s titanium.”

“Ah, that means he was hurt very badly.”

“Someone shot his knee off….” Tinker said.

Jennie gasped. “How … do you know that?”

“Cause they were talking about in the orange bir….,” Tinker stopped and stared at the shocked face of their new mom.

John looked at his twin _Maybe we shouldn’t be telling anyone this….._

_Maybe we better wait and talk to Dad._

“You two are picking up what your Dad and Opa are thinking and talking about, aren’t you?” Jennie said softly. She watched them both nod.

“You need to learn not to talk about what you hear. You know why?” Jennie asked as they shook their heads no. “Because not everything that people think about is going to happen. And what has happened may not be what Vin and Opa want people to know about.”

“Are we in trouble now?” The twins asked in unison.

“I think you’ll have to ask your dad that,” Jennie replied, knowing she and Vin were going to have to work with these two.

“But you’re our new Mommm…” the two lamented.

-=-=-=-=-  
“Opa?” Mickey questioned as they walked in the back door of the orphanage.

“It’s Dutch for grandfather. Jennie thought you’d like that better than being called Grandpa or Grandfather.”

“Hmmm, Opa. I definitely like that a lot. What I do not like is that they are so keen on picking up everything we said in that bird and me explaining about my knee.”

“They haven’t been trained to push off things that they can do nothing about… something you and I are going to have to do … work with them… how much leave do you have?”

“I have thirty days to make up my mind about retiring or going back into combat. With the flight here… having Major Torterino tell me about you. I know that I’m going to retire. I’ve spent most of my leave time looking for you. Now that I found you… there is no way I want to be blown away on some foreign soil. I couldn’t raise you, but I sure as hell can help raise those two duplicates of you.”

Father and son rounded the corner and came face to face with Jennie and the twins.

John and Tinker’s mouths dropped open and they looked up into the faces of their Dad and Opa. 

“Wowww… they look like twins,” John-John exclaimed. “But bigger. Waaay bigger.”

Mickey moved closer to the boys as Vin put his arm around Jennie.

“Who’s who here?” Mickey asked. “Which is William and which is John?”

_How will he know if we tell him wrong?_

“How will I know if you tell me wrong?” Mickey said into their surprised faces. 

Chuckling, the Commander said pointing to John, “You, I bet, are John Vincent Tanner. Which means you are “William Michael Tanner. “

“Yup. He’s John and I’m Tinker.”

“Tinker Tanner…?” Mickey questioned looking at Vin who grinned at him. 

“Will Tanner… that’s who you are. My father was William. He liked being called Will though many called him Bill.”

“Bill?” Tinker muttered out loud. “How do you get Bill out of William?”

Just then an older boy ran up, ignoring the grownups, he called loudly to Tinker and John to come outside someone was setting a big grill. They were going to have a cookout.

Will looked at the boy; then up to Mickey. “My name is Bill.”

The boy appeared startled at the name but recovered when William continued saying, “Me and John are going to stay with my Dad and the Commander.”

“The….,” the boy looked at the man standing there. His mouth dropped open as he realized who it was. “Yer …a …um ...a SEAL.”

“Yes.” Mickey answered.

As the boy left the twins faced each and talked gibberish for a moment and then turned back to their new family. “Can we call Opa the Commander while we’re here …and then at home call him Opa?”

“That would make me sad,” Mickey said quietly. “A lot of people call me Commander, but you are the only two who can call me Opa. When Jennie has some babies, they will be able to call me Opa but now …only John Vincent and William Michael are allowed to do that.”

The twins grinned. They were the only ones in the whole world that could call the Commander Opa. “ALL RIGHT!” they shouted as the jumped off the stage. 

“Dad. Can we show Opa our room and introduce him to the Sisters. We need to find him a room too.”

“Dad?” Vin questioned as he watched each boy take one of his father’s hands.

“You have things to do, Vin. I’m sure the boys will take good care of me.”

-=-=-=-=

Vin and Jennie looked at each other and smiled. Vin kissed her lightly on the cheek and ushered her over to the recessed stairs that lead up to the stage.

As they sat on the steps, Vin asked, “I hear the time of the ceremony has been changed.”

Jennie leaned her head on his shoulder. “We should have just gone to Vegas like you said and then come to get the boys. This is getting way out of hand. Sally and I are beginning to wonder just who you are for all these preparations that are being made.”

“What preparations? All we need is a minister, a couple of people to stand up for us and…that’s it.” Vin said as he watched Sheriff Tankerman enter the main room and catch Larabee’s attention.

“Well…” Jennie continued sitting up, “Big John’s wife flew up with some designer wedding dresses in just the right size for Sally and I. We each had three choices… and we get to keep them, so we picked one that we can wear later at the Governor’s ball or something fancy. Sister Mary Margaret decided you both should be married in your uniforms since that is how we each met. Then the time was changed because the Commander’s team called and asked if it could be later so they could come and met the son they have spent a lifetime looking for.”

Vin looked at her, shocked that Opa’s team was coming. “I don’t think Dad is aware that his team is coming.”

“Vin…” Chris said quietly. “Tank needs to have Mickey listen to part of this tape. Wants to make sure it is Rachel’s voice.” 

“Sure.” Tanner answered standing. He stepped away from the stairs and did a slow turn. _Dad. The Sheriff is here. He needs you to verify Rachel’s voice._

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing when they heard, “WAH WHO OPA!” 

Then the Commander of Seal Team 7 came jogging into view with a twin on each hip. 

Tanner looked at Larabee. Chris laughed, “About the size of a couple of sand bags. He probably isn’t even winded.”

Stopping short of his son, Mickey dropped the twins to the floor. 

_You two better check with Sister Mary Elizabeth. Lots of company coming tomorrow._

“Okay, Opa!” Will and John yelped. “Hi Dad. Bye Dad.”

“Excuse me gentlemen,” Sister Mary Margaret said. “Commander. I’ve had Redston put your things into Mother Superior’s private quarters. They are small but it has a private bath. Now if you gents have business, I suggest you take it to her office.”

“Gents?” Vin and Chris replied in unison.

Jennie laughed. “I think she’s been listening to Big John. I better find Sally. Maybe I can convince her that the four of us should elope to Vegas.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Walking into Mother Superior’s office Vin found that her desk had been cleared, the place had been dusted and Mickey’s suit bag was hanging on an open door.

The Commander looked into the room and smiled. This will do fine.

The four men settled around a small table as Tank plugged in the recorder.

“There are two women’s voices at the beginning. Then a long pause almost five minutes before we hear what happened that day. I just want to make the voice that is being attacked is Rachel Red Feather. We have already arrested the suspect. We have asked for no bond but the judge wants verification.”

“What about the other cars? Have you come up with anything on those?” Vin asked.

“We have run all those plates and they come up to women that have disappeared over the last several years, most within a hundred miles of here. We’re getting fingerprints off several vehicles.”

Vin quietly pulled his phone out. Pulled up the recording app, and started it.

At first, on the tape was humming and a female’s voice.

“Oh my god… that’s my wife… Emily’s voice….” Michael Tanner exclaimed.

“Emmie, how do you know you are carrying a boy?”

“He’s a kicker. And I just know… okay... but they have this new technology. They can take an image of what’s inside and it’s a boy. Mike will be overjoyed I know.”

“So, have you picked any names yet?”

“If it was to be a boy… Vincent Michael …after my grandfather and Mike. A girl would have been Rachel Marie. And we’re not calling him Vince either. It’s Vin. I’m sure he is going to be a little monkey.”

“That’s her,” Vin stated emphatically as the tape became silent. “That is the voice I heard when the tree was blown out from under me.”

The men listened to the rest of the tape. Vin explained what the Cherokee words she was saying meant. At the ending as the car was airborne they heard her praying for Vin’s protection and then it was silent.

Chris looked at his sharpshooter. “I’ve heard you say some of those words. I’m thinking its more than what you said.”

Everyone turned to Vin as he quietly stopped the recorder and closed his phone.

“Well….Let’s just say it’s close to …a pig being gutted, ripped open and staked in the sun for the vultures. However, if you use that in court… get a Cherokee old timer to translate. Still you might need buckets for people to barf in.”

“Yeah,” the Sheriff muttered. “I’ve heard a variety of Indians around here use some of those words. 

“I think, however, with the fingerprints and the beginning of this tape that we won’t need that. The man she mentions… Dingy… we’ve picked him up an hour ago. When he found out that he’d be going to jail for the rest of his life or maybe even the death penalty, he’s been singing like a bird. It seems our mechanic like to do more than just have sex with these women.”

Vin looked around the table and then said, “I haven’t talked to Chris about this but I’ve asked Redston to fly Chris and Sally, Jen and I up to Vegas tonight to get married. We can still do the ceremony tomorrow… Josiah can do a recommitment thing. And before you get hostile, I got a call from Stevenson, Chris. Mary Travis may try to stop the ceremony tomorrow.”

“She…. Why?” Larabee groaned.

“She wants to be the Governor’s wife. He said he overheard her talking to another woman. Mary already has a wedding dress on hold. She has put your name for governor at the next election and… has even talked to someone about fund raising.”

“That woman cannot take no for an answer,” Chris growled fiercely.

“I figured we could go to Buck’s friend. The man that helped him as a teen. The one who knows him as Walter,” Vin suggested.

“I’ve been there. It is just outside the city and Redston can even park there. You don’t plan to come right back here do you?”

You are not leaving me here, Vincent.

“What?” Vin looked up startled before glancing at his dad. “No sir. You and the twins are coming too. I’m leaving the twins at the ranch. With all that is going on here tomorrow, the last thing I want is for them to be kidnapped.”

Tankerman agreed. “Yes, I agree. Those twins have been everywhere today. They are friendly with everyone. Best they are kept under wraps. Be back in time for breakfast.”

-=-=-=-=-

No one seemed to notice the Commander and the twins walking hand in hand. Or the backpack that Opa carried with things for the twins and himself. At the orange bird, he settled himself and the twins into seats and waited. 

Next came Sally and Chris. They talked to a couple of people as they walked arm and arm, and then entered the bird on the opposite side.

All was quiet in the bird when they heard someone yell. “Tanner! Be careful out there. Larabee and his woman are out there somewhere being cozy.”

Vin and Jennie waited until the men were out of sight and then eased into the bird and quietly slid the side door closed. That’s when Vin noticed someone in the copilot’s seat. The man turned around in the seat and Commander Tanner said ‘oh shit.’

“Well, you have yourself a nice little family here Commander. Too bad you aren’t going to stay long.” The man growled.

“Margaret! Open door. Eject man.” Tanner said in a loud voice.

Much to everyone’s surprise, the copilot’s door opened, the seat swiveled and Redston reached over and shoved the man out.

As he fell, the man fired off his gun which spit into the dirt he landed in. Then Redston’s voice barked over the bird’s loudspeaker.

“THIS MAN JUST TRIED TO KIDNAP TWO FEDERAL AGENTS AND KILL COMMANDER TANNER! TURN HIM OVER TO THE ATF!”

“Get us out of here Scotty,” Vin said. “Hyper drive.”

“You got it Captain Kirk.”

They were halfway to Vegas before anyone said a word. 

Vin finally looked around and asked, “Didn’t any of you see him?”

“Thought he was a copilot,” Chris answered.

“Didn’t recognize him until he turned around,” Mickey said. “He used to be a Navy Commander. Did some dirty dealing and got a dishonorable discharge. I was one of those who testified against him.”

“Daddd….” The twins quipped. “That was really cool. Do you think he got hurt?”

“We weren’t high enough yet, Will. Unless…. He landed in those pricker bushes.”

“Oh yeah, those are bad. Jason got all scratched up last year. He was running and not watching where he was going.”

“Margaret. Call Beauregard and tell him guests are coming and who we are.”

“Will do Vin.”

Chris and Mickey exchanged a quiet conversation and then Larabee asked, “Who is Margaret?”

“Boys... Who is Margaret?” Papa Tanner asked.

“Margaret is a super duper computer,” Will answered.

“She can speak every language in the world,” John said. “She’s teaching Will and me to play chess and speak Spanish.”

“A computer?” Mickey questioned.

Vin grinned. “She is an AI computer. That is artificial intelligence… highly programmed. She can make decisions. She is part of a reward I got as a bounty hunter instead of taking cash.”

“You got a million dollar computer for free?” Chris asked not understanding.

“Remember, I told you I was a bounty hunter when I got out of the Army. Made some good money. Robert Red Feather invested it wisely. You recall the NASA scientist whose seven year old daughter got kidnapped?”

“I remember that,” Sally answered. “The FBI gave up after three months. There was a three million dollar reward. Some bounty… hunter…. You found her.”

“I found them. He was trying to hide among the homeless in Houston. Having lived on the streets of Denver for a couple of years I knew how to blend with the crowd. Knew what questions to ask, what not to ask.”

“You lived on the streets?” Mickey asked quietly.

“Had to leave the orphanage at age 16. I wanted to go west so got a ride with a trucker and got off in Denver. Actually, Chris’ team profiler, Josiah Sanchez found me. He worked in a homeless shelter. Had lost his parish and was doing community work to keep busy. He got me in school which got me to Nettie Wells… who I better call to see if she can stay with the twins.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Sheriff!” Sister Mary Elizabeth called to the exiting officer. “Have you seen the twins? I’m so worried something has happened to them.”

“Vin and Jennie took the twins for a ride. They needed to get away from this zoo atmosphere for a while,” Tank said looking around the place. 

“Hmmm. A zoo, huh?” The sister huffed walking away.

Behind him Buck Wilmington whispered, “Good one Tank.”

Turning, the Sheriff grinned. “Just wait until she asks you where Chris and  
Sally are.”

“I’ll think of something. I put a sign on Mother Superior’s office door. ‘Do Not Disturb,’ … signed Commander Tanner. Hope that keeps anyone out. When they going to be back?”

“Morning, before breakfast … I hope.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Five minutes,” Redston announced.

“FIVE MINUTES?” All but Vin and the twins yelped.

“We only just got airborne,” Sally said.

“Been in the air almost an hour. This is a jet bird. Everyone ready. Now is the time to back out,” Redston said as he hovered over a grassy spot near the wedding chapel.

“I am more than ready,” Sally Russell said quietly. “I even have the rings we picked out but never used.” 

“Those custom ones from the place on fourth?” Larabee asked, amazed she’d purchased them after saying no to his proposal.

“A month after I married Bruce I knew I’d made a big mistake. Went back to that place and bought them as a reminder of what I should have done. You wanted a simple gold band but opted for the one I wanted that was like a braid being woven together as one.”

Sally reached into the tote bag at her feet and pulled out a black velvet box with a set of gold rings.

“Simple, yet beautiful and elegant,” Vin said.

As the bird made a soft cushion landing, Mickey pulled a blue velvet bag out of his pocket. 

“Emily asked me to keep her wedding ring and give it to Vin when he was old enough to marry. Are you old enough?” Michael Tanner said quietly pulling out an exquisite silver ring.

“Oh my…. I’m speechless,” Jennie gasped. “It’s… beautiful. You sure… this is your memory Mickey.”

“It’s been in this bag since she passed … along with mine, that I would very much like Vin to have. It has two bands blended together as one.”

The silence ended abruptly when the twins piped up saying, “And we get to be ring bearers right?”

“That is right. First for Chris and Sally and then for Jennie and me.”

“And then they’ll be able to adopt George and Henry. Nobody’s come for them.”

“Are those the two little blondes you were reading to on the stage?” Larabee asked as his cell phone rang.

“Larabee. Yeah, Tank….”

“Just got a phone call and fax from Jim Hanson, a professor at Central Arizona College outside of Phoenix. It is the Will of Corey’s father, Charles Larson. Seems they were roommates in college and Larson wasn’t sure about the ATF job and wanted to make sure Corey was taken care of anything happened to him. I had JD check him out and he is legit. He teaches Math and is the Track Coach. I told him Corey was in your custody because he was a material witness.”

“Only Sally was listed on his application as next of kin. Still he didn’t expect to be killed either. Is he coming?”

“They are in track finals and his team is in the State finals. He won’t be free until Monday. He will check with me again to see about flying out. He also gave me the name of the Sheriff in Coolidge, Arizona, who also referred to the Phoenix ATF. No problem in keeping Corey under wraps out there. They can do it.”

“Did you ask Corey about this guy?”

“Yes. The man has four sons; one is a year older than Corey. Corey said he spent a month out there just before they took the ATF job.”

“I’ll talk to Sally, and make us a copy of the Will. Have JD check out the law firm.”

“You still going to marry her?”

“Absolutely. See you tomorrow.”

“What is it?” Sally asked.

“A professor out in Arizona has a Will he says is Corey’s father.” Chris explained quietly.

“That would be Jimmy Hanson. He and Charley were college roommates all four years. Jim has four boys. One is Corey’s age I believe. Is he coming?”

“He’s in State track finals. Can’t be here until Monday. Do you know this man’s signature?”

“No, but I’m sure JD could find it on the college web page.”

“I’ll call JD and have him check on that. Did you bring your dress?”

“I brought you. That is all I need,” Sally Russell replied with a smile.

-=-=-=-=-

Inside the wedding chapel Vin Tanner was explaining to the couple in formal attire that they were friends of Walter Bucklin Wilmington. 

“Walter! We haven’t seen him in four or five years,” Caroline Browne exclaimed as Chris and Sally walked in. 

“Five, I believe,” Larabee answered. “Just before we left the Denver Police force and became ATF agents. How are you two doing?”

“Well, this is a joy. Someone is obviously here to get married,” Samuel Browne said, shaking hands with everyone.

Pointing to himself and Sally, Chris answered, “Sally and I are getting married… and Vin and Jennie also. The two boys, Will and John would like to be ring bearers for both of us. And the Navy man is Vin’s father; he’ll be standing up for both of us.”

“We tape every wedding and give you a copy on a USB drive. We discovered this was much better than a CD and easier to carry. We have dresses of every sort if you’d like…. Even Old West garb. Something for the boys too.” Caroline explained.

Jennie’s eyes went wide. “Vin… you could be a bounty hunter or a sheriff and Chris could be a gun slinger. Sally and I could be saloon girls …much more exciting than a schoolmarm.”

“We’re in!” Chris and Vin answered together.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Back in the orange bird on the way to the Pritchard Homestead, the adults were laughing as they watched the ending of Chris and Sally’s vows. Everything went well until Chris kissed Sally. Then the two ring bearers slapped the pillows that had held the wedding rings up to their faces and yelped, “EEEWWWW.”

“Thanks to Opa for taking those pillows away, when it was our turn,” Vin said. 

“I want a copy of that to show them when they are fifteen and are thinking of dating girls.” Jennie laughed. “It will be a whole different story then.”

“Vin…,” Redston called from the cockpit. “Are we keeping the name Pritchard Homestead?”

“We are. No Tanner or VanBrie names on any mailbox or any signs. All mail goes to a post office box which Sharky picks up every morning. “

“You want me to drop Chris and Sally at his ranch?”

“Our place first, Red. I’ve had someone checking Larabee’s since we hit the news. Need to talk to them first to see if it is safe.”

-=-=-=-=-

“They’re landing!” Nettie Wells yelped to a group of men and women in the great room of the Pritchard Homestead. 

“They are here only for the night,” Beau Gainsfield said. “And Rico, Emory, Spider… you three are responsible for the twins’ safety. Two more will be coming tomorrow but for now you are it.”

“We got it covered, Beau,” Rico answered.

“Who is watching Larabee’s ranch? He might want to go there tonight.” Beau asked looking around the room.

“Stevenson, Team Leader 3, arrested a couple of photographers for trespassing. Caught them peeking in the windows and trying the doors. Told them they may change it to attempted burglary.”

Suddenly the front door opened and Will and John rushed in but immediately stopped. “WOW, Opa. Look at all the peoples.”

Vin, Jennie, Chris and Sally followed behind, all surprised at seeing people standing in the living area.

“From one zoo to another,” Jennie burst out, putting her tired head on Vin’s shoulder.

“What’s goin on?” Vin Tanner demanded. “We came for some peace and quiet and sleep.”

“Not to worry Vin,” Miss Nettie said quietly. “Beau is just giving instructions for bodyguards and we’re getting an update on Larabee’s place. They will all be gone in a few minutes.”

“What about my place?” Chris asked.

“Beau Gainsfield,” Beau answered introducing himself. “I’m Vin’s ranch manager. Team Leader Stevenson arrested two photographers earlier this evening who were looking in your ranch house windows and trying the doors. The two were quite surprised when they were arrested for trying to break into a Federal agent’s house.”

“Anything broken?” Larabee asked.

“No. But … I did take the liberty of changing the lights you have on your barn to motion detectors. Any movement will trigger them. Also had a wireless camera put on the front of the barn under the center light. The image will go to...”

“Margaret.” Chris moaned.

“Yes… and she will put the image on your cell so you can identify the person.”

“Don’t know if I want to risk going there if we’re going to be disturbed,” Chris replied.

“You have a security system on the house,” Sally said. “I’d love to see the place before the kids arrive.”

“Kids?” Jennie and Vin questioned loudly.

“I’m trying to convince Chris to take George and Henry. No one has come forward for them yet. And, Sister Mary Margaret showed me the note that was attached to their basket. It appears their mother was young and abused by a father or boyfriend.”

“Why that would be absolutely perfect, Chris Larabee!” Miss Nettie responded loudly. “You would bypass diaper changing and early morning bottle feeding. I know you are thinking about the son you lost being the same age … but from what Vin tells me Adam would welcome them.”

“You still seeing Adam there?” Larabee asked tightly.

“Let’s just say I find his book in various places and I know you aren’t the one taking it out of his bookcase.” Vin answered.

Vin watched his boys look around the open floor plan of the living room, dining room and kitchen.

_Will. John. Go down that hall and look for your rooms. One for each of you._

“Jackson … why don’t you take the Larabees’ home. Use your hydrofoil. That way if anyone is there they won’t hear you coming. Chris. Sally. Breakfast here at seven.”

Chris and Vin clasped arms. Said something no one else heard and then the Larabees followed the bald man out the door.

Seconds later … “WOW WEEEE! OPA! COME LOOK!” The twins yelled coming full throttle down the hall from their rooms. 

“COME ON OPA. YOU GOT TO SEE THIS. WE GOT OUR OWN ROOM. OUR OWN BEDS. TWO OF THEM. WE DON’T GOT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED ANYMORE.”

The Commander held up his hand like he’d seen Vin do and the boys stopped instantly.

Looking at Beau, Michael Tanner said, “Just put a blanket over one of those recliners and I’ll crash there for the night. From where I’ve been sleeping the last month … a recliner will be heaven.”

“I can do that,” Beau answered. “This one is Vin’s favorite and it’s close to a half bath which is just opposite the front door.”

 

Continues in Chapter 9


	9. Roles Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father, Son and Grandsons

Chris Larabee stared at the clock as his cell phone buzzed on the night stand next to his king size bed. Five a.m.

“Larabee.”

“Chris. I’m so sorry to bother you so early.”

Larabee was instantly awake. He touched Sally as he sat up. “Mrs Travis.”

“It’s Orin. He’s had a heart attack. He wants to see Vin Tanner right away. Can you get him to Denver?”

“Vin and I and our wives are here. We came to leave the twins at Vin’s ranch. What hospital is Orin in?”

“The Cardiac Center.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Vinnnnn…inn.” Margaret hummed softly.

Vin Tanner sat up and looked at the clock. “It’s five in the morning Margaret.”

“Beau asked me to monitor Chris Larabee’s cell phone.”

“Why?”

“I do not know. I did not ask. However, he just received a call from Mrs Travis. Orin Travis had a heart attack this morning. He is requesting your presence.”

“Travis is requesting my presence?” Tanner questioned as Jennie stirred behind him. “Jen.”

“Mother Superior said you and Chris were going to work together. I don’t think she meant on the same team.”

-=-=-=-=-

Sally Russell Larabee slapped her new husband on his bare buttocks saying, “Make the call. Tell him to pick us up and drop me back at the ranch.”

“You seriously think they will appoint a sniper up to Director,” Chris stated tightly reaching for the cell phone he’d dropped on the bed.

“Maybe you are too close to notice,” Sally replied reaching for her clothes.

“I’ll have to ask Margaret to get some of the footage of him the TV networks have been playing. He has it all together Chris. He knows everything that is going on in that orphanage. Just using bird calls and sign language he sent three Rangers to take care of that loudmouth photographer. He handles Tankerman and his cops with ease. He has two Master degrees … did you know that?”

The stunned look on Team Seven’s team leader told Sally he didn’t. She walked to his dresser and tossed out clean underwear for him as he silently speed dialed his sniper’s number.

-=-=-=-=-

“Morning Chris,” Vin said quietly watching his wife dress. “What’s up?”

Vin listened as Chris explained the phone call from Mrs Travis.

“Not a problem. I’ll have Redston hop over and pick you and Sally up. You have any idea why he’d want to see me? Okay. See you in a bit.”

“He is wound tight wondering why Travis wants to see me.” Vin said walking into the bathroom. 

-=-=-=-=-

In the ranch kitchen Mickey Tanner was surprised to find Nettie Wells making coffee. “Miss Nettie.”

“Commander.. “

“Please call me Mickey. I’m almost forgetting my real name.”

“Mickey, it is. Don’t mind me. I’ve been getting up at five for years. Had to help my husband with the fields and the cattle plus take care of the house. Why are you up so early?” Nettie said setting several mugs on the breakfast bar.

“Margaret hummed in my ear. Vin’s been called to the hospital. Orin Travis has had a heart attack and wants to see Vin.”

Looking at her adopted grandson as he walked into the kitchen, Nettie said, “Hopefully that means he is turning the reins of the outfit over to a younger man.”

“Nettie, what do you know about this?” Vin questioned taking the coffee she offered.

“Don’t you think you need to call Redston to go pick up the Larabee’s,” Nettie answered, hedging the question.

“Miss Nettie.” Vin Tanner all but growled at her.

“Oh, all right,” Nettie Wells huffed handing out more coffee. “Some Director in Washington called yesterday before you arrived. Asked me a lot of questions about you. I told him to call Nicholas Torterino and his father the Colonel. And, the Colonel that is the Director in Montana. Told him they all knew what you are capable of. Then I told him to start watching the news broadcasts… how you were handling everything going on inside and outside that orphanage.”

Vin turned to look at his Dad as someone knocked on the front door.

"From what I have seen, you will have no problem handling the job. Same as your Rangers only these are Federal Agents that need polishing and tightening up."

Sally Larabee burst through the door. “Coffee! Thank you so much.” 

Looking at Redston as he followed Chris in, Vin said, “Red, I thought I’d take the little bird in.”

“Whitehorse is outside. Someone called him late last night to say you might need a bodyguard today,” Red replied saying no to the coffee offered him. “If you ride shotgun, the four of us can take the little bird.”

“Not a problem,” Vin answered. “We best get….”

“DAD! ARE WE HAVING A PARTY?” Voices from the hall called.

The group turned to stare at the Tanner twins. William was wearing Batman pajamas, and John had on Scooby-do jammies.

“I’ll take care of them,” Mickey said. “You two better get going. “

"I have already put in for full retirement. I wasn’t here to raise you but I can’t wait to work with the twins… two of you… take the job if it is offered."

“Times a’wastin’ Kemosabe,” an Indian with shoulder length black hair said from the doorway.

“Hey Tonto… Jen… ladies… don’t know when we’ll be back. Boys … you behave. Opa is in charge, so you listen to him.”

“Opa?” Miss Nettie questioned as the four men left the house.

“That would be me,” Mickey replied. “But … I concede to the ladies who have far more experience with little ones than I do.”

-=-=-=-=-

The four passenger helicopter was dwarfed as it landed next to an air ambulance. 

“You three go,” Redston said as he shut down the engine. ”I’ll stay with the bird.”

“We need to find out what floor…,” Chris started, only to be cut off by his sniper.

“Fourth floor, west wing,” Tanner answered. “I called in flight. We need to check with the nurse’s station to see what suite he’s in.”

Chris Larabee stared at his second in command as they entered the elevator. Sometime yesterday or last night their roles reversed, and Larabee couldn’t quite figure out how it happened.

“Don’t let it get you down Chris. The whole scenario changed at the orphanage,” Vin said as the elevator opened on the fourth floor. “You are Team Seven’s team leader. That is not going to change.”

“Chris.” Mrs Travis called getting up from a chair in a small waiting room.  
“Someone from Washington just arrived. They said Orin didn’t a real heart attack …it was something called a TIA (transient ischemic attack). But his doctor told him he needs to retire.”

Vin and Whitehorse stood off to one side as Mrs Travis talked to Larabee. It was a slight nudge from Whitehorse that brought Vin’s attention to the man leaving a room beyond the nurses’ station.

“Agent Tanner,” The unknown man stated firmly.

“Sir.” Tanner responded saying something to Whitehorse that no one understood. The longhaired man followed behind Vin and then stood at the door as the two entered Orin Travis’ room.

Vin was surprised to see Judge Travis sitting on the bed fully dressed. He immediately recognized retired Colonel Roskamp, the Montana ATF Director.

“Colonel, this is early for you.” Vin said as the man laughed saying he hadn’t even been to bed yet.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?” Tanner asked, taking a position against the wall. Though he was offered a chair, he chose to continue his stance against the wall.

The unknown man nodded saying, “My name is … believe it or not … John C. Smith. I am the newly appointed Head of the ATF. I’ve been on the job for six months. Judge Travis’ doctor has ordered him to retire. I’d like to see a talented younger man in his position. During the last 24 hours, I have spent considerable time on the phone and my laptop investigating you.”

Tanner stared at the man. And then it dawned on him who the Director might be.

“Are you related to John Carson Smith?” Vin asked as the man stopped talking.

“Yes. I am Carson’s father. How do you know him?”

So much for this job, Vin thought, as he said, “I got him court-martialed.”

“You’re the Army Sergeant they flew in from the front to testify?”

“I am.”

John Charles Smith burst out laughing. Then clapped his hands together and said, “That clinches it. You’re in! You are the new ATF Director for Colorado.”

Vincent Michael Tanner stood there stunned. No one had ever congratulated him for getting a soldier kicked out of the Army before.

“Explain.” Tanner said tightly.

“Carson always thought he was infallible. He thought that no matter what he did… he’d be forgiven. That was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. He found out there were consequences.”

“What’s he doing now?” Vin asked amazed at what he’d just heard.

“He is working for a law firm in California. He takes most of the free bono work, especially if it involves veterans.”

“Judge Travis agrees that we need a younger man in his position. From what we have seen on the news, you are the man that can handle this job.” Director Smith said reaching for a wallet that was lying on the bed. 

Opening up the Director’s badge, Smith explained that this badge has been passed down to each new Director since 1985. 

Vin stared at the badge. Bad enough I hear the twins and my dad in my head. Now the spirits of the three who died will be in there too.

Tanner was jolted back to reality upon hearing his full name being said.

“Vincent Michael Tanner. Will you accept the appointment of Colorado ATF Director?” John Charles Smith asked.

“Yes sir, I will.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Back at the ranch only the twins noticed that Opa was standing on just one leg. Even though Jennie had tried to scoot them back to bed they stood steadfast.

It was the observant librarian, Sally Larabee that followed their wide open eyes.

Stepping in front of the Commander Sally said quietly, “They are trying to figure out how you can stand for so long without your prosthesis.”

Mickey looked down and laughed. “Sorry. I forgot no one here has ever seen me without it.”

Looking at the twins Mickey mentally asked. Would it help if I came to your room and you saw it … and could help me put it on?

“Yes!” Came the resounding answer and the two boys turned and raced to their rooms.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Pulling his phone from his pocket Vin Tanner asked when the announcement was going to be made.

“The President will make the announcement during his radio broadcast tomorrow afternoon,” John Smith answered.

“I’m sure the Judge will agree that Denver ATF need to know before that. If there were paramedics in the ER when he was brought in, I would bet they called ATF medics.”

“Why not have Margaret put it together?” Colonel Roskamp said.

“Margaret?” Smith and Travis quipped looking at Tanner.

Vin tapped on his phone.

“Yes Vin.”

“Margaret. I need you to set up a new network database for Colorado ATF. And…need you to get the Team Groups that Larabee has on his cell into that database so I can send out group messages.”

“Hang on. That will take but a few seconds.”

“Who is Margaret? Can she be trusted?” Director John Smith quizzed.

“I’ll let Colonel Roskamp explain it after I leave. It was his suggestion that I take her,” Vin answered with a grin.

“We are here. What name would you like to use?”

“Amy.”

“I am here, Vin Tanner. I have sorted through the groups we borrowed from Chris Larabee’s phone. They are grouped by teams, but also by team leaders, paramedics, profilers, demolish experts, undercover operatives, computer nerds and sharpshooters. You will be able to contact any of the groups at any time.”

“I need the following text to go to the seven groups … ‘Early this morning Judge Orin Travis suffered a mild heart attack. His doctor has ordered him to retire. Washington has already appointed a former Federal Agent to take his place. Who that is will be named during the President’s Saturday radio broadcast.”

“Former Federal Agent?” Smith asked.

Tanner pulled a folded paper from his pocket. “I had planned to give this to the Judge before we flew back this morning. My resignation letter as Team Seven’s sniper. Now that I have a wife and two sons … I don’t care to lie on roof tops and be shot at. So…I will leave this,” Vin said laying the letter on the bed. “And the text will be the truth.”

“And Larabee?”

“I’ll handle Chris.” 

“And Colonel ….you explain about Margaret. …Amy…”

“Yes Vin.”

“Send that text in five minutes.”

“Will do. Five minutes… and counting.”

Vin turned and started for the door when Orin Travis said, “No.”

Vin quietly said, “Hold it Amy.”

“We cannot accept your resignation because if we did …we would have to open up the position to every yahoo who ever wanted this job. It could take months. You are qualified. You can’t be bought off. Roskamp has told us how you shaped up several Ranger units. Physical fitness has never been pushed much and it needs to be. Do it your way, Vin. And don’t be afraid to push them. You aren’t going to be fired. And John, I think you need to tell him the rest.”

“The rest?” Vin asked looking the director.

“I’ll do it,” Colonel Roskamp said standing. “I’ve been Western Director for what Washington calls the cowboy states … Colorado, Wyoming and Montana … for the past five years. The Colorado Director is on the books to takeover that job in January.

Vin Tanner pulled out the Director’s badge and ran his thumb over it. _What do you think?_

_“I think we can do it”_

_“No problem.”_

_“Ranger course here we come.”_

Tanner folded the worn leather wallet and put it back in his pocket. “Not a problem. I can get with the Colonel in a couple of months and get more detail.”

Pulling out his phone, Vin called Amy and told her to scratch ‘former’ from the text and start the count again.

With his hand on the doorknob, Vin said, “Does Shirley know you’re asking me? Do I get to keep her? Does she have keys to the office?”

“Keys?” Travis barked, easing off the bed. Reaching into his pocket he separated several keys. Handing three to Tanner he explained what they were. Answering, “Yes, Shirley stays with the office.”

“Gentlemen. I’m sure I’ll be hearing from you again.”

-=-=-=-=-  
The Commander stood in the doorway of the twins’ bedroom. Last night when he was here he was too tired to really noticed what had been done. In the morning light he was amazed at what he saw. Knowing that all this was put together in just a couple of days. The painted walls and figures popped right out of the walls. The built-in bookcases were actually in the wall with small workbenches or tables that could be used for coloring, puzzles or school work. The bunks were the same but blankets and sheets were different. He would bet Grandma Millie had a lot to do with this.

“Wow. This is really cool.”

“Opa. LOOK!” John said pulling Opa into the room. “We got books! And puzzles with stickers on the boxes…John V Tanner… and Will has boxes with his name on too. Kids can’t come in and say its theirs.”

Mickey eased himself to the floor in front of John’s bed listening and watching as the two little boys showed him everything they found. His leg long forgotten he just enjoyed the sons of his son whom he’d spent a lifetime looking for.

-=-=-=-=-

“Mrs Travis. He’s dressed and just waiting on the doctor. Should be going home shortly. Chris…”

In the elevator, Chris waited for Vin to explain, when his sniper didn’t say a word, Chris asked. “Well?”

“Well what? They heard I was planning to resign and wanted to talk me out of it?”

“Resign? Why?”

“I have a wife and two kids. I don’t want to get shot to death on a rooftop.”

“So, you’re no longer an agent.”

“They didn’t accept it. Travis said no and handed it back to me.”

Before Larabee could reply the door open into the lobby and a sea of agents who had heard about Travis. A minute later various phones started giving off musical tones. 

Larabee pulled his phone as Vin and Whitehorse pushed through the agents to lean against the wall near the automated doors to the helipad.

“Early this morning Judge Orin Travis suffered a mild heart attack. His doctor has ordered him to retire. Washington has already appointed a Federal Agent to take his place. Who that is will be named during the President’s Saturday radio broadcast.”

“Probably some old guy who is retiring and they don’t know what to do with.”

“Hopefully not some Washington yahoo who doesn’t know police work or how we operate.”

“Larabee! You were up there. Who is it?”

Chris gazed around at the ten to fifteen agents that were there. And then his eyes fell on the man who almost became his lover. 

_You say a word. We’re done._

“Mrs Travis called me. Said Orin had had a heart attack. Turns out it was minor but could have been much worse. His doctor has ordered him to retire.”

“Why is Tanner with you?”

“We flew in to leave the Tanner twins at his ranch. What Gardner? You expected me to walk in? We’re due back in Podunk in a couple of hours. Who it is, is anyone’s guess.”

-=-=-=-

As the bird landed back at the ranch, Larabee looked at his sniper. “You damn well better get me a sniper that works with the team. And not a female either.”

“Oh hell, I’d never get you a female. Buck would spend all his time with her. Though I do know…”

“NO.” Chris growled fiercely as they existed the mini bird. “I’m thinking though, we should have brought Corey back too. Those Marshals are going to try anything to get to him.”

“What about the prof in Arizona? Did you check him out?”

“Yes. He is legit,” Chris answered. “Tank has talked with the Sheriff of Pinal County as well as the Phoenix ATF. They said they can protect him. Still…”

“Well, we have to think about it. Don’t know if I trust him being so far away. We’ll have to check with the prosecutor, see what he has to say.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Jennie and Sally looked around the living room as Miss Nettie put together a man sized breakfast.

“Awfully quiet back there,” Jennie said. “Maybe we should check on them.”

Before either could move, the front doors opened and in walk their men along with Whitehorse and Redston.

“Breakfast.” Redston rasped. “Now I’ll have some coffee.”

“Where’s dad?” Vin asked looking around.

“Down the hall,” Sally replied. “We were just noticing how quiet it was.”

Vin silently walked down the hall and stepped into his sons’ room. There on John’s bed was his father with one of the twins on each side sound asleep.

_Dad. Breakfast and we have to leave._

Mickey’s eyes opened and he grinned at his son. _Bring my stuff home. I’m staying. Besides Miss Nettie who is here for them? Millie is there. My team is coming to see you, not me. Take some pictures and show SEAL team seven why their commander is retiring._

“You sure you want to leave him here, Vin,” Jennie asked for the umpteenth time.

“They don’t know Miss Nettie, and Millie is there. They are linked mentally and physically to Opa. To leave them alone with Nettie… they would think they were abandoned again. I agreed with my father. He needs to stay. Whitehorse, you armed?”

“Always.”

-=-=-=-=-  
CONTINUED IN SECTION 10


	10. Hockey Pucks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden threats found.

The orange bird landed two hours after they were expected. Just as the engines were shutting down, Mickey called to say the twins showed him some neat hockey pucks … listening bugs. 

“We have them contained and Beau suggests that when you find the rest you have Margaret go to their source and purge their database. This is where someone is getting first-hand information on what is happening there.”

“Damn good thing you are there. Miss Nettie would have no clue on what they were.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Opa…., I got two of those too,” John-John said quietly. “One of them has a little red light on it.”

Mickey gulped back fear. Something he rarely felt. But this was invasion of the worst kind. Something you had no recourse against.

"John, I want you to get your two. Put them face to face because the red light means it is a camera. It is taking pictures of you and Will …and of me and your dad. Can you do that?”

“Okay. Are we in trouble?” John asked with a pout.

“No. Miss Nettie. Need some white vinegar poured into this jar… quickly.”

Will and John raced back to their rooms. 

_Someone’s been taking our pictures and listening to everything we say._

Reaching down into his jacket pocket, John slowly pulled out the two things making sure the one with the red light didn’t get a picture of their room.

Mickey went to the video phone on the wall and called up Margaret, catching Vin before they entered the orphanage. He explained about the two that John had and any bug with a red light was a camera.

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris… looks like dad’s team is here early. Why don’t you greet them and tell them we might need their expertise.”

“When are you officially taking over Orin’s job?”

“I replaced him the minute I said ‘I will.’” Vin replied looking around for the Army experts he wanted.

“Trevor! How many mini birds do you have?” Tanner called to a sleepy looking red haired former Ranger.

“Three. Do we have a problem?”

“Just found out there are bugs and cameras all over the inside of the orphanage. My twins took some home. Thought they were hockey pucks. How about your roomie? Did he bring his paintball guns? “

Another red head emerged and answered, “Falcon you know I never go anywhere without fun. What color do you want?”

“Yellow. Bring all you have. And a gun I can use.”

-=-=-=-

Chris and Sally, Vin and Jennie followed by four Navy SEALs and two former Army Rangers approached the front of the orphanage. Vin was hoping for a quiet entry but Big John spoiled that.

“Well, well. About time you four showed up. Where’d you all disappear to last night?”

“JOHN. OUT!” Vin growled motioning his longtime friend away from the entry.

Trevor activated one of his small electronic listening detectors, and the group watched it work up and down the sides of the porch, the ceiling and the huge front doors. Twice it lit up like a Christmas tree. Each time Trevor wearing latex gloves peeled the bug off the wall and put it into a lined pouch.

‘What the heck are those?” John asked quietly. “I’ve seen others all over the place.”

“They are listening bugs,” Vin answered. “And any with a red light on them are cameras.”

“Holy hell! No wonder that one station is getting inside information.” Big John quipped. “We wondered who was our inside leak. And it appears we all are.”

“Sally,” Vin said quietly, "need you to go in first and use your universal keep quiet no talking sign.”

“I can do that, Vin.” Sally said taking Chris’ hand and giving it a squeeze.

Looking at the SEAL team, Tanner said, “The Commander opted to stay in Denver with the twins. But we can probably use your skills today depending on what we find.”

The SEALs looked at Vin, one of them saying, “You’re the Martian on the mountain, aren’t you?”

“Martian?”

“Dropped from the sky….”

Tanner laughed. “Yeah… that was me. Wished I’d known than that he was my father.”

-=-=-=-

Trevor and his D-Birds slowly went through the entry hall checking the walls and ceiling but found nothing. 

“Nothing here, Falcon.”

With a nod from Vin, Sally entered the huge hall where most all of activity went on. Putting her left pointer finger to her closed mouth she waved her right pointer finger in the air telling everyone to be quiet. Behind her Trevor moved to her left as Vin moved to her right loosely carrying a paintball gun that looked a lot like his sniper rifle.

The sisters, kids and adults sat or stood in stunned silence as a drone went up and immediately lit up.

“I see it,” Vin whispered. 

For the next thirty minutes, Vin Tanner, the new Colorado ATF Director, did nothing but shot yellow gel pellets into electronic listening devices and mini-cameras. When they were sure all in that area had been found Vin turned to the group of stunned watchers.

“All of those yellow marks are listening devices or cameras. Someone got in here and has been listening and taking pictures of EVERYTHING that we’ve been doing.”

“Trev… you have more of those bags?”

Taking two, Vin handed them off to two of his dad’s SEALs. Then he turned to the crowd and introduced them as SEAL Team Seven … the Commander’s team. 

Clapping his hands to bring the kids attention to him, Vin said loudly, “How many of you have been collecting them? John and Will took some home with them. If you have them, bring them up and put them in one of these bags. IF it has a red light on it … that is a camera … cover that with your hand or hold it close to your chest so they can’t see what is going on.”

Looking at the SEALs, Vin looked each one up and down remembering what his dad had said about each one. Then he asked one to stand by the stage to collect all the kids brought down and he asked another to head up to the attic with Roomie and work their way down.

“Trev. Go to Mother Superior’s office first, and her private quarters. We’ve had several meetings there with the Sheriff.”

“Definitely have to check the basement too,” Trevor said. “I’ve seen kids coming up from down there.”

“Do that after you check out Mother Superior’s wing. Then work your way up to meet those coming down.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee watched his best friend work with former Rangers and Mickey’s SEAL team. “You’re right,” Chris said to his new wife. “He is capable. Damn, I’ve been taking him as a grown up JD when he could have been doing much more.”

Jennie looked around at all the activity. “I sure am glad the Commander stayed with the twins. Miss Nettie never would have known what those things were that the twins had. Just imagine all the stuff that’s been heard and seen. How long do you think these have been here? Trevor said they have been off the market a while.”

-=-=-=-=

Shannon and Trevor almost collided as they raced through the same doorway back into the general assembly area.

“Got a problem, Falcon!” Trevor barked.

Shannon took a breath and then said, “Probably what is also in the attic. Looks like this place was set for demolition at one time. What I found in the attic is probably twenty years old, but some contractors still use them. I followed the wires and then cut them. Took the thing off the main beam it was attached to. Let’s have a look at the one in the basement.”

“CHRIS! Call Tankerman! Have him bring someone who knows about this place. Trev… take Shannon downstairs and see if you can get a serial number or a name off it.”

“Corey!” Vin called. “Where’s Buck?”

“Ohh… Buck and Miss Lacey went out for breakfast.”

“Who’s Miss Lacey?” Larabee barked finishing his call to Tank. 

“The market lady who delivers fresh produce every morning. They got to talking and decided to go out for breakfast.”

Chris Larabee speed dialed Buck Wilmington and told him to get his butt back here. They were not here on a holiday.

Chris watched Vin stop talking and slowly looking around the area before pulling his phone and walking to a quiet corner to make a call.

-=-=-=-=-

_“Commander Tanner.”_

“Need you to ask the twins if they were ever in the basement and saw the box with wires.”

_“Oh hell, son, what have you found? Hold on, the boys are right here.”_

_“Daddd… me and John spied on a man down there a couple of times. He was putting a bunch of wires into a tube but we couldn’t see where they went.”_

“Had you seen the man there before?”

_“Nope. He came with that Judge who would come and look for kids and then take the kids away.”_

“Do you remember if the Judge called his name?”

_“Nope. The Judge said …ah .. put it together and when I’m ready …we will connect it.”_

“Okay. Let me talk to Opa.”

_“Listen Vin…. My team…_

“Your team’s here. Shannon already disconnected the one in the attic. It’s the one in the basement that worries me. See if you can get anything more from the twins… how they got into that tornado shelter for one. That’s been closed for years.”

-=-=-=-=  
Vin clicked his phone off and stood there looking at people as they stood or sat wondering what was going to happen next. Looking at the phone that vibrated in his hand, Vin clicked it open to see who it was before answering.

“Tanner.”

_“White House Chief of Staff. The President wants you to know that his radio broadcast is off and Orin Travis is, as we speak, talking to the Denver Post explaining his retirement and who his replacement is.”_

“Good. I’m calling a news conference here to try to find who has been putting cameras and recording devices throughout this whole place …as well as two bombs … explosives that could demolish this orphanage and the people in it.”

-=-=-=

Agent Buck Wilmington walked back into a subdued atmosphere wondering if he was in the right place.

Shannon jogged into the hall passing Agent Wilmington and stopping in front of Chris. “Where’s Vin?”

Larabee pointed to his friend in the corner. “What’d you find? Could you disconnect it?”

Shannon let out a breath and said quietly, “Yeah. I did. My dad was a bomb expert for San Diego PD for a number of years. He used to take some of them home to study how they worked. The one in the basement is about fifteen years old. It is no longer connected; however there could be another terminal that we haven’t found.”

“There is,” Vin said joining the group as he talked to his father.

“Ask Will how far from where he was rescued did he see this thing.”

“Sheriff.”

“Tank.”

“Just got back from watching the interrogation of Doctor Hall. He mentioned some unbelievable things.”

“Like those cameras and bugs,” Tanner said tightly pointing to the spots of yellow around the place. “Did he mention the bombs in the attic and the basement?”

Sheriff Tankerman gawked at Tanner and Larabee. 

“They’re here, Tank,” Chris said quietly. “The Commander’s SEAL team has defused two but we think there is a third.”

“Hell. I thought he was blowing smoke. Okay, he said the Judge we arrested had the cameras and the bugs put up so he could observe the kids and see who would be worth more money …and then he would send adopting parents videos of the kids they might be interested in. Once all the kids were adopted, he’d force the nuns out and blow the place.”

“We need to know who put the explosives in place and if there are more than what we have found,” Tanner said.

“Doctor Hall doesn’t know. I had prison officers talk to the Judge and he just laughed in their faces.”

“VINNN!” JD shouted, running down the hall from Mother Superior’s office. “Just got this printout from your dad! It is a sketch of the man the twins saw in the basement.”

Vin took the sketch and frowned. Handing it to Tankerman, he said, “I’ve seen this guy around here. Know him?”

“Justin Corbett. He’s lived here for years. Has to be in his seventies now. Was a demolish contractor…. Your twins saw this man in the basement with the Judge?”

“They not only saw him with the judge in the basement, but they followed him down a second time. They watched him dig a big trench and then shove a tube full of wires down it. That’s where they got stuck during the tornado drill. The Commander just called back to tell me there is another box in that tunnel that is different than the rest.”

“Aw hell!” Shannon yelped. “We have to find it fast. It’s possible that when we cut the wires of the other two… the third was activated.”

“Chris. Buck. Show the SEALs where we found the twins. Tank … get us a backhoe and some shovels. We need them now!”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner spun around looking for Trevor and Roomie. “TREV!”

“Here! Falcon! Come look.” Trevor Browne shot back as his former Sergeant jogged over.

“Roomie’s on his laptop. He photographed one of these things and digitally opened it in his computer. Shit. Didn’t know you can do that.”

“Roman… can you trace it to its core?”

“Hell no. You need a super computer for that.”

“You got a phone on there?” Vin asked and when he got a nod, told Roman to dial a number. When Amy came on, the order was given to find the source and purge everything they have on the orphanage, and the people connected to it. 

“Amy … send anything you find to Tankerman that might be malicious or life threatening. What they are doing is illegal… Trevor here will answer any of your questions.”

Vin started back towards the orphanage pulling his vibrating phone as he walked. Looking at the text from Larabee the former sniper broke into a run.

"We pulled it out. Shannon and Buck are taking it apart. But it is something neither one of them has seen before. Better evacuate.”

Reaching the front of His Father’s House orphanage, Tanner looked over his shoulder and noticed several national news trucks. _Looks like the news on me is out._

=-=-=-=-

As news vans began arriving, Vin Tanner’s voice was heard inside and outside the orphanage.

“EVACUATE THE ORPHANAGE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! LEAVE BY THE FRONT DOOR. TWO BY TWO. BE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR BUDDY… AND STAY WITH HIM. WALK TOWARD THE ARMY TENTS AND STAY WITH THE RANGERS. REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.”

”JOSIAH TAKE THE SISTERS WITH YOU. EZRA TAKE JENNY. JD TAKE SALLY. NATHAN MAKE SURE THE KIDS ARE WITH YOU. THERE ARE ONLY FIVE NOW. 

“REPEAT. EVACUATE THE BUILDING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.”

“MEDIA AND OTHERS… PLEASE DO NOT USE ANY CELL PHONES UNTIL WE HAVE AN ALL CLEAR FROM THE TWO MEN WORKING TO STOP THE BOMB.”

-=-=-=-

“Oh my lord!” Miss Nettie screamed as she turned on the TV for the evening news.

The Commander and the twins along with the ranch manager Beau Gainsfield, plus wranglers raced into the great room. Stopping short at the sound of Vin’s voice blasting over the loudspeaker.

Beauregard grabbed his phone. “Margaret! Tell Sheriff Tankerman to have Redston drop that thing in the quarry.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris!”

“Tank… it’s in countdown…”

“Just got a call from Tanner’s ranch. They said to have Redston drop it into a quarry. We have several around here.”

Vin came out the side door almost on top of the bomb. Side stepping Buck and Shannon he signaled Redston to start up the bird and lower the hook.

“How much time do we have?”

“Five minutes and counting,” Shannon replied.

“Can you put these wires into a trusty nautical knot? I’m going to have Red hook it and drop it in a stone quarry.”

“Hell Vin,” Buck started but Shannon shushed him, grabbing the wires and knotting them twice.

“Come on…” Shannon ordered.

Vin’s breath caught as the orange helicopter went straight up. The countdown face was visible to everyone. Then with a whoosh of power the bird was gone.

-=-=-

Red found the quarry in seconds. Three of them. But, he started to sweat when the hook wouldn’t release. Finally he opened up the trap door in the floor and released the chain from its bracket. He did not wait around for it to blow.

-=-=-=-

“He should be back by now,” Tanner growled, his eyes on his watch.

“Wires might have tangled in the hook as he flew,” Shannon offered.

“That bird’s on loan from the Army… but Redston’s who I don’t want to lose.”

“Here he comes!” Someone behind them shouted.

A half smile crossed Tanner’s face as he watched Red wipe sweat from his forehead.

First they heard the blast and then the tremor started, like an earthquake, setting off car horns and rattling pictures and dishes in homes a mile around.

Vin, Chris, Shannon, and others raced to the orange bird as the engines were shut down.

Red popped open the pilot’s side door but made no attempt to get out.

Vin put his hand on his pilot’s knee but didn’t say a word. 

“I’ve been flying a long time,” Redston finally said. “Been in a lot of tight situations… but that is the scariest thing I’ve ever done. The damn hook wouldn’t let it go. Had to open the floor and release the whole damn chain. And I could see the countdown getting lower and lower.”

“Chains can be replaced,” Vin said quietly. “You can’t.”

“A new chain costs a hundred thousand bucks.” 

“You’re worth more.”

“I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Red. If that had gone off here everyone would have been pulverized. Turned to dust. With a hole as big as the Grand Canyon. You are a hero, my friend.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Redston is a hero, isn’t he, Opa?” Will asked as he rested in his grandfather’s arms.

“That he is, Will. He took a risk, to save the others.”

“But he could have gotten kilt too.” John said. “We don’t want him kilt.”

_Killed is the word. Kilt is something Scotsmen wear._

_Men wear skirts?_

Beau and Miss Nettie looked up when they heard Mickey laugh. 

“They are talking among themselves again,” Beau said. “That is going to be hard to get used to, though Vin and Chris do it all the time.”

“This place will be lively once Jennie and Vin get back, and Jennie starts having babies.” 

Beau stood up and stretched, saying, “Now that the announcement is out that Vin has replaced Orin Travis our life will be more complicated. Bodyguards for the twins and Jennie and Vin. The media and others are going to be following him to see if he can cut it or fall on his face.”

“I know my boy can cut it,” Miss Nettie said walking to the kitchen to make more coffee. 

-=-=-=-

The news conference lasted almost an hour. Director Vin Tanner answered questions about the orphanage and his plans for Colorado ATF. Those listening at home were shocked to hear that qualifying on the range was going to be quarterly instead of annually. Physical fitness was a must and team building was going to be started immediately. 

Tanner’s eyes lit on Larabee’s just before he said, “The Magnificent Seven, Chris Larabee’s Team Seven is probably the best ATF team in the country. My orders are to make the ATF teams of the Cowboy States -- Colorado, Wyoming and Montana -- as effective as Team Seven. That will involve a number of things that I’ve already started to lay out. That’s all Gentlemen.”

-=-=-=-

THE END

The saga will continue sometime in the future.. in .."Voices of the Past Guide the Future"


	11. The Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters Mary Martha, Margaret & Elizabeth

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=

 

“Dadd, do you think Sister Mary Margaret Elizabeth and Martha will be happy at that place?” Will asked.

 _Sister Mary Margaret Elizabeth and Martha…_ Vin chuckled as he looked into the serious face of one of his twins.

“You don’t think they will like it? It’s quite a nice place, Will.”

“Well… Sister Mary Margaret said their place was like a jail cell and they weren’t worthy of anything better.…”

As Vin thought about it, he knew he’d never seen where the Sisters stayed. “Will, do you know where they stayed after all the kids were in bed? Can you show me?”

“Tanner!” Chris Larabee called. “We’re packing the kids and heading for the bird. You about ready?”

“We might be delayed a bit. Did Corey get off all right?”

“I had a nice chat with Jim Hanson and my old boss Major Cornflower. Due to all the kids Hanson is responsible for at school, Corey is under the protective custody of Cornflower. Corey is excited to get to Arizona. Everything is good there.”

-=-=-VMT-=-=-

Walking back into the orphanage with Will, Vin saw workmen already taking the front of the stage apart.

“Stat-ler. Have you come across where the nuns were living here?” Vin called to Henry Statler.”

“No. We’ve been on every floor from the attic to here.”

Quietly, Will Tanner said, “They sleep in the basement.”

Henry and Vin stared at the young boy. “The basement?”

“It’s why they stayed up here so much. They hated going down there. And they were afraid of the box with the wires. The Judge told them not to ever touch it.”

Henry knelt down in front of Will. “Can you show your Dad and I where that is?”

Will looked up at his dad. _They didn’t want anyone to know._

_We’re going to take it apart. Show us._

“Okay. This way.”

Following his son down the dimly lit stairs, Vin Tanner was appalled at what they found.

“Hell! I’ve been in jail cells better than this.” Tanner growled as they looked in a small room with a cot, an end table and no light.

“All these years,” Henry said sadly, “They have lived with no lights and not even a decent mattress. Okay. This tells me we are going to change Mother Superior’s office. I know you said not to Vin, but if we are going to redo this whole place … we need to. In fact I think we will add a wing on there for our Sisters and make Mother Superior’s office into a private sitting room just for them.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

“Where were you?” John demanded as Will and their dad climbed into the orange bird.

_Showed dad where the sisters stayed._

_They didn’t want anyone to know!_

_It’s going to be good. They don’t ever have to sleep there again._

“Red. Need you to stop at St. Francis. I need to talk with the Sisters one last time. Then we can head for home.”

“Whitehorse, stay with the family. Dad …”

_What’s up?_

_Will showed me where the Sisters have been living all these years. In the basement. In squalor with no lights. A cot with springs and not much else.That Judge told them not to ever touch the thing with wires._

_This is why they are unhappy here. They don’t think they deserve anything better._

_Yeah._

Opening the door to the Rectory, Vin and Mickey found a frustrated priest.

“Vin.”

“Father…  I just found out where they have been living all these years. I’ve been in jail cells better than what we found in the basement. They think that is all they deserve otherwise they would have been replaced long ago. They don’t know that their main church thought they closed years ago.”

Mickey watched the priest cross himself and mutter some words he didn’t understand.

“Come this way. Maybe they will listen to you.”

-=-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=-=

“Sisters,” Vin started, then held up his hands as they all started talking at once.

“First … you need to know that the Catholic Church that sent you here thought the orphanage was closed long ago. Many such places closed years ago. This is why you were never transferred. They thought you were long retired and living elsewhere.”

Mickey watched the Sisters mumbled back and forth, their heads never looking up. Looking at his son, he transferred … _DON’T tell them about the jail cells you’ve been in or we’ll never get home._

Vin grinned and then frowned when he realized the interrogation he’d have to go through if the Sisters knew he’d been in a drunk tank a time or two.

“Sister Mary Elizabeth. Henry is rebuilding, redesigning everything in My Father’s House. It will be nothing like the old place. What Father is offering you here … will be similar to your new places there.”

“They thought we were closed?” Sister Mary Margaret gasped. “But the money? How were we paying for food and utilities….?”

Vin stepped back and looked at his father. _How can I tell them the Judge was selling off the children?_

_All adoption agencies have fees… telling them the children were kidnapped is a whole other matter._

Vin Tanner stared back at the Sisters that helped raise him. He’d never lied to them and he wasn’t about to do it now. He looked around for something to sit on and pulled a footstool over.

Sitting down in front of the three elderly nuns he quietly explained how the Judge got some of the children.

“Those cameras on the walls took pictures of everyone. The Judge showed those pictures to various families that wanted to adopt a child. Mostly they were adopted by European families. Just like American adoption agencies, they had to pay a fee. It is doubtful those families knew or cared where the children came from.”

_SON! I’m not sure you want to do this._

“But … Margaret, Elizabeth, Martha … you were doing God’s work. He entrusted those children to you and Mother Superior. You nurtured them …took care of them. You taught them your values. The adoption fees kept the orphanage going. All the mail for it went to the Judge so you never saw the letters that said the Catholic Church was closing it.”

Again the three mumbled between themselves before once again looking at Vin.

“I do hope they will throw away the key once the Judge is jailed,” growled Sister Mary Margaret fiercely.

“Yes ma’am. He is under lock and key at a Federal prison.” Vin answered holding back a smile.

“Will they change the name?” Mary Margaret questioned quietly.

“No. It will stay My Father’s House. But …,” Vin started as he watched their faces. “Once it opens you will have a new ministry.”

“Vin! We are much too old for more children…”

Tanner held up his hand. “The new place is a retirement home for nuns …like yourself. You three … will have your own private mini apartment. Mother Superior’s office is being made into a private sitting room just for the three of you. The rest will be made into better rooms, a more up to date kitchen. A dining room…”

“But what ministry could we possibly do now!?” Sister Mary Elizabeth barked.

Commander Tanner and the priest stepped back. Vin didn’t move.

Slowly Vin explained what he’d learned over the last several days.

“There are nuns … sisters …who have been missionaries around the world. They have outlived families or have no families. Some are homeless. Some are barely surviving on a church pension.”

Commander Tanner and the priest glanced at each other, surprised by the changes in the women’s faces.

Sister Mary Martha abruptly stood up. “They will need nurturing. Clothes. Think of things we could do in the community. We will need a chef. A nutritionist. Vincent! You have family waiting. You must be on your way.”

Looking at the priest, Sister Mary Martha smiled. “Father. Show us to our rooms. We have much planning to do. Once we are settled we will venture out into the neighborhood. I need to talk with Staler… get information on just what the plans are. We must have land cleared for a better garden.”

Martha nodded to Margaret and Elizabeth and they both stood. It was immediately apparent that Martha was now in charge.

Much to the Sisters surprise, Vin hugged each one before talking to the priest.

“Henry Statler will keep me informed and we will all be back for the dedication of the new place,” Vin informed them.

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=-

Stepping out of the Rectory, Vin looked at the wide open bird with four kids sitting on the edge of the open doors swinging their feet. Mrs Tanner and Mrs Larabee were in deep discussion and Chris Larabee was pacing

Clapping his hands, Tanner loudly said, “EVERYONE READY? OR SHOULD BE STAY FOR LUNCH?”

Tinker and John jumped down. Running to their dad they yelled, “Miss Nettie is makin’ something special! We have to get home DAD!”

_What’ta ya say DADDD?_

The Commander clapped his hands saying, “ALL ABOARD! WE’RE HOMEWARD BOUND.”

END

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=

The saga of Vin, Chris and their families .. changes in the ATF ... confrontation of Sally Russell and Mary Travis... Time frame for that story is unknown. JP


End file.
